Way For Love
by Kim Jongmi
Summary: [UPDATE CHAPTER 7!] Bukankah banyak jalan menuju Roma? Sudah dipastikan jalan menuju kebahagiaan juga banyak. Bahannya adalah cinta semanis gula dan sakit sepahit kopi. Melalui jalan yang penuh keajaiban dan tantangan menuju kebahagiaan? Siapa takut! Yewook Kyuhyun Sungmin. Official Pair! Genderswitch! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other.

**Pair:: **Official Pairing.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Family, Romance.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. For story sake, Kyuhyun name will be Kim Kyuhyun. I'm sorry for the inconveniences.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 1**

**xxXxx**

**Mouse Rabbit Coffee**_**. **_Café kecil tempat dimana mereka menjajakan berbagai macam kopi dan makan kecil lainnya untuk sekedar bersantai. Berbagai macam menu disajikan disana, seperti _espresso _atau non-_espresso_, _juice_, _smoothie_, dan _dessert_. Dengan harga yang relatif murah, siapa yang mau kelewatan tidak mendatangi café itu?

Oh mungkin cukup untuk awal perkenalannya. Sekarang jika kau sudah sampai didepan café, kenapa tidak masuk saja. Pintu merah terang itu siap menyambutmu yang sudah kedinginan dibulan Desember seperti ini. Lekas pesan minuman hangat dan _cake _yang menemanimu disini.

_Tring._

Setiap pelanggan masuk atau keluar, lonceng yang sengaja dipasang dipintu itu selalu menjadi '_alert_' tersendiri bagi para pegawainya. Namja yang bertugas menjadi kasir dihari-hari khusus itu melirik kearah pintu café yang baru saja dibuka dari luar, menandakan ada yang datang.

Berhubung café ini termasuk dalam jenis _coffee shop_, makanya setiap pelanggan akan mendatangi sang kasir untuk memesan segala sesuatunya. Bukan pelayan yang mendatangi mereka dan mencatat pesanan mereka.

Kebanyakan pengunjung bergender yeojya yang lalu lalang hari ini. Sebenarnya sebagian besar dari mereka datang kesini bukan hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh dengan kopi hangat. Namun juga memanjakan mata mereka dengan sang kasir yang begitu.. menawan?

Sulit untuk mendeskripsikan namja itu. Kata 'tampan' tidak berlaku untuk namja itu, tampan sekali baru benar. Mengagumkan juga benar. Berkharisma juga benar. Tetapi kata 'sempurna' tidak cocok. Karena namja itu jarang menampilkan senyumnya.

Maka itu yeojya-yeojya disana makin gemas.

"Gamsahamnida.."

Oh.. bisa kau dengar suara serak nan seksi yang keluar dari bibir yang menggemaskan itu? Yeojya yang baru saja memesan itu mengangguk canggung lehernya dan menggigit bibirnya. Selalu respon yang sama didapati jika namja itu mengucapkan terimakasih dengan nada rendah. Terlebih yeojya.

Semuanya akan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Oppa.."

Yeojya manis dengan mata layaknya rubah itu dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda menghampiri sang kasir yang kebetulan tak ada yang mengantri untuk memesan. Namja kelewat tampan itu meliriknya, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Tak berkata apapun sampai sang yeojya yang memulainya.

"_Caramel macchiato_ dan _Dutch coffee _sudah kosong."

Namja itu mengangguk lalu menulis dibuku kecil berbentuk cangkir kopi berwarna cokelat dimeja. Ia menyesap _cappuccino _yang masih lumayan hangat itu. Mata sipitnya bergerilya, melirik keluar jendela café. Butiran kapas bersuhu dingin itu kembali berjatuhan dari langit.

Cantik.

Bukannya tidak punya ekspresi dan tidak bisa berekspresi, wajah tampannya memang sepertinya agak sulit untuk sekedar tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Begitu.. _poker face_. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca raut wajahnya karena ekspresinya tidak berubah meskipun ia senang, sakit, marah, ataupun sedih.

"Yesungie.."

Ia menoleh, kali ini ia kaget mendengar suara yeojya dewasa yang begitu anggun dengan syal merah cerah melilit lehernya. Rambut pirang bergelombang itu dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan poni yang menutupi kening sang yeojya dewasa itu.

Kim Yesung, namja tadi –hanya bisa berkedip-kedip ketika yeojya dewasa itu memeluknya. "Umma.. waeyo?"

Park Leeteuk atau Kim Leeteuk itu melirik yeojya-yeojya seumuran anaknya itu dengan tatapan maklum, anaknya begitu digilai yeojya-yeojya ini. Mereka tentu saja mengabadikan _moment_ disaat sang umma cantik memeluk anaknya yang kelewat tampan itu dengan cara mengambil foto atau video.

"Pulanglah, sudah hampir jam delapan. Appa dan Kyunie sudah dirumah," Yeojya cantik itu mengelus surai hitam sang namja. "Belum makan malam, kan?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum lapar."

"Tapi kau tetap harus makan malam meskipun kau tidak lapar. Umma tidak mau kau sakit, apalagi sekarang sudah kelas 3. Kau harus tetap sehat dan rajin belajar agar lulus ujian akhir. Kalau kau lulus dengan nilai bagus, kan Yesungie bisa melanjutkan kuliah dimanapun Yesungie mau.."

Beginilah sejak dulu, Leeteuk selalu memanjakan kedua bocah itu dimanapun dan dalam keadaan apapun. Berbeda dengan sang appa, Kim Youngwoon atau biasa dipanggil Kangin. Namja itu tegas dalam mendidik sang penerus keluarga Kim. Tak jarang pula Kangin menggunakan nada tinggi untuk mendidik mereka. Membuat Leeteuk kadang beradu mulut dengan sang nampyeon karena terlalu galak.

"Yang jaga kasir siapa?" Tanya Yesung sebelum mengiyakan suruhan sang umma.

"Ada umma, lagipula ada Sungmin juga. Pokoknya sekarang Yesungie pulang saja, makan malam dan belajar sebelum tidur. Umma sudah memotong buah untuk menemani kau belajar."

Mengingat waktu belajar untuk ujian akhir yang tak banyak, Yesung mengangguk. Ia melepas celemek berwarna merah marun yang merupakan tanda jika ia bekerja dicafe ini. Tidak, bukan sekedar bekerja. Ia hanya membantu sedikit disini. Lagipula ia anak dari pemilik _coffee shop_ ini.

"Umma tak apa? Nanti kujemput?" Tanya Yesung sebelum keluar dari café.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Umma akan meminta Kyunie menjemput. Istirahatlah.."

Namja berambut hitam agak keriting dan berantakan itu berniat keluar dari café. Namun sang umma menghadiahinya pelukan dan cium kening sebelum Yesung benar-benar pulang. Lagi-lagi yeojya disana menjerit tertahan, begitu mengagumi hubungan Yesung dan ummanya yang begitu manis. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran mereka.

**xxXxx**

"_Kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok disekolah, Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong.._"

"Annyeong."

Namja berambut ikal berwarna cokelat tua itu menaruh ponsel hitamnya dimeja belajar. Buku-buku berserakan itu tidak membuatnya memikir ulang untuk menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas sana. Senyumnya merekah senang, begitu senang.

Kim Kyuhyun, yang dulunya bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu mengotak-atik ponselnya. Hanya untuk melihat catatan kontak diteleponnya. Mata cokelat itu membaca ulang nama kontak yang tertera diponselnya. Bosan, ia membuka folder SMS. Dibacanya _draft _SMS yang belum dikirim, terlalu malu untuk mengirimnya. Apalagi membayangkan sang yeojya membalasnya. Meneleponnya saja membuat jantungnya layaknya ingin meloncat.

Lampu belajarnya yang menyala memperjelas semburat merah muda tipis dikedua pipinya. Apalagi kulit namja itu tergolong pucat, sehingga semburat itu makin lama makin jelas terlihat. Senyum itu makin lebar dan spontan ia menutup kedua wajahnya.

Malu.

"HAAA! HAENGBOKHAE!"

Teriakannya yang cukup kencang itu membuatnya menutup kembali mulutnya yang kelepasan berteriak. Meskipun ia tahu tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya, karena kamarnya lumayan kedap suara dan jauh dari kamar yang lain. Ia yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu meraih pensil yang tadi ia genggam kuat ketika ragu untuk menelepon seseorang yang begitu lama mendiami hatinya. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun ia menunggu saat-saat dimana ia bicara dengan sang yeojya lewat telepon. Padahal ia memiliki nomor sang yeojya sejak SMP.

_Tok tok._

Namja itu mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa ada saja yang mengganggunya ketika ia sedang senang tak karuan begini. Bisa turun harga dirinya jika terlihat seperti orang gila seperti ini. Mau dikemanakan _trademark_-nya yang katanya '_Charming'_ itu?

"Nugunde?"

Kamarnya yang dikunci itu kembali diketuk dari luar. Ia tahu benar siapa yang mengetuk. Dengan malas ia berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya, ogah-ogahan ia memutar kunci dan knop pintu itu. Ditatapnya namja bermata sipit layaknya bulan sabit itu.

Kim Yesung.

"Umma bilang kau disuruh menjemputnya dicafe. Tadi umma bilang kalau dia tidak bisa meneleponmu karena ponselmu sibuk." Jelas Yesung.

Pasti umma menelepon ketika aku sedang menelepon juga, pikir Kyuhyun. Namja pucat itu mengangguk guna menanggapi ucapan sang namja yang lebih tua itu. "Sebentar lagi."

Tak peduli, sang namja bersurai hitam melengos pergi menuju kamarnya yang pintunya serong dengan pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus melihat kelakuan sang namja yang lebih tua darinya. Jika membunuh tak dosa, ia mungkin sudah membunuh namja itu sejak kecil.

**xxXxx**

Meskipun belum memiliki surat izin mengemudi, bahkan ia belum memiliki kartu identitas, Kyuhyun sudah mahir mengemudi. Sebenarnya sang appa tidak mengijinkan untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun belajar mengemudi sebelum mendapatkan kartu identitas, namun sang umma yang butuh dijemput sehingga ia pasrah saja ketika Leeteuk mendaftarkan Kyuhyun les mengemudi.

Yesung?

Namja itu tidak suka memakai mobil meskipun ia jauh lebih mahir mengemudi dibanding Kyuhyun. Yesung suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang jarang orang tahu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengendarai motor sport dibanding mobil semahal apapun. Untuk apa mobil jika aku hanya akan terus minta ditumpangi, pikir Yesung sarkastik.

Kangin juga lebih percaya Yesung dibanding Kyuhyun, ia tahu betul jika Yesung benar-benar sudah dewasa. Jadi ia bisa mempercayakan kalau Yesung tidak akan bertindak bahaya meskipun ia dalam keadaan marah atau emosi. Jadilah Kangin mengizinkan Yesung memiliki motor sport.

Namja ikal itu sudah sampai didepan Mouse Rabbit Coffee. Café itu sudah sepi karena sekarang sudah waktunya tutup, hampir jam sepuluh saat ini. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobil itu. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikannya. Menganggap Kyuhyun begitu angkuh dengan gaya _cool _-nya. Padahal namja berumur 16 tahun itu saja tidak tahu jika kelakuannya terlihat angkuh.

"Ah, Kyunie sudah datang? Tunggu sebentar, ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan duduk disalah satu kursi dekat kasir. Mata cokelatnya bisa melihat jelas yeojya manis yang sedang memakai ransel berwarna _soft-pink_ didekat tempat membuat _espresso_. Yeojya itu melihat kesekeliling, ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

Benar saja, Kyuhyun masih setia memandanginya tanpa ada maksud apa-apa.

"Annyeong, Sungmin noona." Sapa Kyuhyun.

Yeojya kelinci itu mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali dari dunia imajinernya. Ia merunduk kecil pada Kyuhyun, mencoba bersikap sopan. Meskipun Kyuhyun lebih muda darinya, tetap saja derajat Kyuhyun lebih tinggi darinya karena ia anak pemilik café tempat ia bekerja.

Sungmin tersenyum simpul. "Annyeong, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Baru mau pulang? Larut sekali.."

"Banyak pelanggan hari ini, apalagi sekarang kan waktunya Yesung oppa jaga. Semakin ramailah café ini," Sungmin terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "Tapi kuyakin besok jika kau berjaga juga banyak pelanggan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Aku ini lebih tampan darinya, penggemarku juga lebih banyak."

Yeojya kelinci itu terkekeh lagi. "Arraseo-arraseo," Sungmin menghampiri Leeteuk yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. "Leeteuk ahjumma, aku pulang dulu."

"Kenapa tidak ikut kami saja? Bukankah sekarang sudah malam? Tidak baik yeojya manis sepertimu jalan sendirian." Ajak Leeteuk.

"Ah, gwaenchana. Lagipula rumahku kan tidak jauh dari sini, ahjumma. Kkeokjeongmaseyo.."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyiapkan kunci mobil. "Benar kata umma, Sungmin noona. Tidak baik yeojya manis jalan sendirian kalau sudah malam. Kalau dijahati namja bagaimana? Sudah pulang bersama saja."

Wajah Sungmin menghangat menanggapi pujian 'manis' dari ibu-anak yang menawan. Sungmin merasa bingung sendiri, kenapa anak Leeteuk ahjumma dua-duanya begitu menawan. Dilihat dari Yesung lalu Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan sulit mencari kekurangan mereka berdua.

Leeteuk menyelipkan tangannya diantara lengan Sungmin dan pinggul yeojya itu. Menarik Sungmin keluar café, diikuti Kyuhyun yang membuntuti sang umma. Setelah menutup semuanya dan mematikan lampunya, Leeteuk mengunci café.

"Kajja."

**xxXxx**

"Gamsahamnida, Leeteuk ahjumma.. Kyuhyun-ah."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Gwaenchana, Sungmin-ah. Istirahatlah."

Yeojya kelinci itu ikut mengangguk masih dengan senyum manisnya yang terpasang tulus. "Ye, Leeteuk ahjumma. Sekali lagi gamsahamnida.."

"Tak perlu sungkan. Kami pamit, Sungmin-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya ketika Sungmin selesai membungkuk dalam. Dengan hati-hati namja muda itu menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediamannya yang tak jauh dari sana, namun karena mengantar Sungmin terlebih dahulu maka ia harus memutar agak jauh untuk mencapai rumah besar itu.

"Sungmin manis ya.."

Mata cokelat itu mendelik pada ummanya. Yeojya bernama asli Park Leeteuk itu tersenyum sambil menatap keluar, entah apa yang yeojya dewasa itu lihat dimalam yang sudah gelap begini. Merasa diperhatikan, ia melirik kearah bocah 16 tahun itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Leeteuk tak mau kalah.

"Umma mau menjodohkanku atau Yesung hyung pada Sungmin noona?"

Leeteuk menanggapi pertanyaan sarkastik Kyuhyun dengan kekehan kecil. Tangan kurus yeojya itu terulur, jemarinya yang tak kalah kurus itu membelai dan menyibak pelan poni Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sudah panjang. Sudah harus potong rambut.

"Terserah, yang jelas Sungmin itu anak baik. Kyunie kalau menyukainya boleh kok memacarinya."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Aku tidak suka yeojya yang lebih tua dariku, umma. Jodohkan saja dengan Yesung hyung. Lagipula sudah ada yeojya yang kusuka disekolah."

Yeojya itu tampak _excited_. "Jinjja?! Ah.. syukurlah. Ternyata anakku masih normal, Tuhan. Umma pikir kau menyukai sesama jenis karena tidak kunjung membawa yeojya kerumah atau sekedar ke café."

"UMMA! Jahat sekali sih masa anak tampannya disangka yang aneh-aneh begitu! Untuk apa aku mengenalkannya pada umma, nanti umma tanya-tanya yang aneh padanya."

Leeteuk mendelik. "Yei.. tidak mungkin umma bertanya macam-macam padanya. Kan umma bisa tanya padamu tidak usah repot bertanya padanya."

Namja bersurai cokelat ikal itu menggeleng keras, yakin pada pendiriannya kalau ia tidak akan mengenalkan yeojya yang ia sukai itu pada sang umma yang kelewat 'kepo'. Tak berapa jauh lagi mereka akan sampai dirumah.

Leeteuk menatap bayangan dirinya dikaca jendela mobil. Menyenangkan bisa bicara santai dan bercanda bersama Kyuhyun. Anak yang ia lahirkan sendiri dari rahimnya dengan susah payah. Yeojya dewasa ini rela mengorbankan apapun demi Kyuhyun.

Agak berbeda dengan Yesung. Namja itu terlalu kaku, terkesan dingin dan angkuh. Padahal Leeteuk tahu benar kalau Yesung memang agak susah untuk bersosialisasi. Ia hanya mampu bersikap santai pada orang-orang yang sudah lama ia kenal. Maka itu Leeteuk juga sulit untuk sekedar bicara santai atau bercanda pada Yesung.

Perbedaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun memang begitu banyak. Leeteuk bahkan tidak bisa membuat daftarnya meskipun diberikan waktu berapapun lamanya. Namun meskipun begitu, dihati Leeteuk sudah ditancapkan sesuatu. Leeteuk sendiri yang meyakinkannya.

Rasa sayang pada keduanya harus sama besar.

**xxXxx**

Yesung sampai disekolah terlebih dahulu pagi ini. Kyuhyun mungkin masih terjebak lampu merah sebelum berbelok. Ia tadi melewati Kyuhyun karena dengan motor ia bisa menyelip-nyelip tanpa kesulitan. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang hanya pasrah menunggu lampu merah.

Namja bersurai hitam berantakan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas berpapan 3A. Salah satu kelas unggulan disekolah itu. Keseluruhan, Yesung menempati nomor 1 untuk ranking angkatan. Maka itu pula ia agak sibuk dengan olimpiade pada saat kelas 2 dulu.

"Selamat pagi, sunbae.."

Entah sudah sapaan yang keberapa kali dipagi hari ini. Bukannya sombong, Yesung hanya bisa melirik orang-orang yang menyapanya barusan. Inilah sindrom anehnya diantara sifat-sifatnya yang lain. Yesung tidak suka lingkungan yang terlalu mengeksposnya. Seolah ia berada di-_spotlight_.

Mata hitam kelam itu menyelidik kedalam kelas yang sudah cukup ramai. Mungkin karena tak sampai duapuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan segera terdengar dari _speaker _yang terhubung diseluruh ruangan. Dan terus begini, masuk kelas dan duduk diam ditempatnya.

Tidak ada teman, tidak ada suara.

**xxXxx**

Bisik-bisik ketika Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya memang sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari namja pucat itu. Seolah tutup telinga, ia ngacir ke kelasnya yang saat ini adalah tempat kesayangannya. Bukan.. itu juga karena ingin bertemu sang yeojya pujaan.

Dengan sedikit merapikan tatanan rambutnya, ia memasuki kelas dengan tangan dimasukan kedalam saku. Yeojya-yeojya yang duduk manis hanya bisa memandanginya kagum. Seolah Kyuhyun adalah bintang jatuh dari langit sehingga harus dilihat sebegitu lekatnya.

Kyuhyun menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan menduduki kursinya perlahan. Matanya melirik sang yeojya pujaan hati yang duduk dibarisan nomor dua dari depan. Sedangkan ia berada dibarisan nomor tiga paling pojok, ia suka menyender.

Tak lama, yeojya itu menoleh padanya. Kyuhyun yang tadi memandanginya dengan wajah damai seolah yeojya itu adalah bias, langsung buru-buru duduk tegap dan sok sibuk dengan tasnya. Ia melirik yeojya itu yang masih memandanginya.

"W-waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Yeojya manis itu menggeleng, melenggang mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk dikursi kosong didepan Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur dan mengambil sesuatu dari atas kepala Kyuhyun. Dengan lembut yeojya itu menarik sesuatu dari rambut ikalnya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Entah kenapa benda ini berada diatas kepalamu.."

Kyuhyun melotot, menatap jepit rambut milik ummanya yang ia pinjam untuk menahan poninya agar tidak kena sabun cuci muka tadi pagi. Begitu bodohnya kah ia sampai lupa melepas jepit yang tak sengaja menyangkut dirambut ikalnya?

Namja itu mengambil jepit berhiaskan bunga sakura imitasi itu dengan gugup. "I-ini tidak sengaja tersangkut!"

Yeojya manis itu terkekeh. "Gwaenchana, Kyuhyun-ah. Lagipula tidak ada yang tidak suka kau memakai jepit lucu seperti itu."

"Jangan mengejekku."

Meskipun Kyuhyun kesal dan juga malu tentunya, tetap saja pagi harinya sempurna dengan senyum dan tawa dari sang yeojya pujaan hati. Oh.. jadi inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Awalnya Kyuhyun tak percaya, tapi setelah merasakannya sendiri akhirnya Kyuhyun mengerti.

Kim Ryeowook..

Satu kelas sejak kelas 2 SMP. Dan satu klub ekskul sejak 1 SMP. Ugh.. sebenarnya ia ikut klub musik dan paduan suara hanya untuk mengawasi Ryeowook. Siapa tahu ada namja yang seenaknya mendekati yeojya mungil itu tanpa sepengetahuannya, jadilah ia bertindak konyol. Sekarang ia menyesal setelah tahu siapa ketua klub musik dan paduan suara. Benar-benar menyesal karena mengikuti jejak Ryeowook.

Kim Yesung.

Namja itu ketua klub, sehingga ia mau tak mau patuh padanya. Seluruh murid sudah tahu jika Yesung dan Kyuhyun itu adik kakak meskipun tak ada miripnya sama sekali. Mereka diakui mirip hanya dalam ketampanannya, menawan.

"Sebentar lagi liburan Natal.."

"Aku benci liburan."

Ryeowook menoleh cepat, kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Tunggu, kenapa kau benci liburan? Aku tahu kau pintar, ingin belajar terus. Tapi kan bisa dirumah."

Karena dengan libur sekolah, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Setidaknya itulah jawaban Kyuhyun yang sudah siap meluncur dari bibirnya. Namun sepertinya ia harus mengunci rapat-rapat otaknya untuk tidak menyuruh bibirnya bicara demikian.

"Belajar dirumah dan disekolah beda rasanya."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Ryeowook kagum dengan Kyuhyun, ingin sekali ia memiliki otak cemerlang milik sang namja tampan itu. Satu angkatan, Kyuhyun juga menempati nomor satu seperti Yesung. Disusul nomor dua oleh Kim Kibum dan setelah itu baru dirinya. Padahal ia tahu sendiri Kyuhyun selalu sibuk dengan benda kotak berwarna hitam bernama lengkap _Play Station Portable _atau lebih eksis dengan nama PSP.

"Oh.. kau suka kue jahe? Biasanya dihidangkan ketika Natal tiba." Tanya Ryeowook semangat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil. "Yang berbentuk seperti boneka, bukan? Johayo. Wae?"

Senyum yeojya mungil itu merekah. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadinya menumpu dagunya seketika terpeleset, membuat namja itu agak malu. Ryeowook tak mengubris Kyuhyun, ia hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa membuatnya? Aku jago loh.." Pamer yeojya itu.

"Aku? Aku tidak bisa. Tapi kue jahe buatanmu enak tidak?"

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Ryeowook yang digembungkan. Kesal karena Kyuhyun memandang rendahnya. "Ya! Aku kan bilang aku jago artinya kue buatanku itu enak! Kau ini harus mencoba kue buatanku kalau tidak percaya."

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku kue jahe untuk kado Natal tahun ini." Pinta Kyuhyun seketika.

"Keurae.. tapi kau akan memberikan apa untukku jika kubuatkan kau kue jahe?"

Kyuhyun tampak memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari benda yang bisa diberikan pada Ryeowook. namun otak jenius itu tiba-tiba bersinar terang jika diimajinasikan. Namja itu tersenyum penuh makna pada Ryeowook.

"Begini saja. Kau ajarkan aku membuat kue jahe, nanti kuberikan kau kado Natal. Seperti tukeran kado begitu," Ajak Kyuhyun. "Otte?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Lalu aku harus memberimu kado Natal juga selain mengajarimu kue jahe tidak?"

Namja berambut cokelat ikal itu mengangkat bahunya. "Itusih terserah padamu saja. Eottokhae? Kau mau?"

"Keuraeyo."

"Kalau begitu besok datang ke café milikku didaerah Myeongdong besok. Mouse Rabbit Café, kau tahu kan? Akan kusiapkan bahan-bahannya disana. Lagipula bukannya Natal tinggal seminggu lagi?"

Ryeowook kali ini tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Arrayo. Aku akan datang jam 3 sore. Awas kalau kau terlambat."

Yeojya mungil itu berdiri dan kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika bel masuk mulai menggema. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk malu ketika sentuhan lembut yeojya mungil itu masih berasa dipuncak kepalanya. Sekecil apapun perhatiannya, pasti sukses membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona.

**xxXxx**

"Hiyah! Aku pakai baju apa?!"

Kyuhyun melempar asal beberapa baju keatas kasur yang hanya cukup untuk dua orang jika dipaksakan itu. Kemeja santai dan kaus bergambar tergeletak tak berdaya diatas seprai dengan gambar Naruto itu. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak suka Naruto. Ummanya salah beli seprai.

Dua hari yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah berjanji pada Ryeowook untuk mengajarinya bagaimana membuat kue jahe. Berhubung sebentar lagi Natal, setidaknya Kyuhyun ingin _moment _yang bisa diingat selagi liburan panjang sampai pergantian tahun.

Hari ini Yesung yang bertugas menjaga kasir. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga mempunyai tugas yang sama, menjaga kasir. Namun keduanya berbeda jadwal kecuali hari Minggu. Kyuhyun akan menjadi kasir setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat. Sedangkan Yesung sebaliknya, Selasa, Kamis, dan Sabtu. Minggunya keduanya akan bekerja disana paruh waktu.

"Kyunie.."

Kyuhyun melirik pintu kamarnya yang masih terkunci. Aman, batinnya lega. Namja berumur 16 tahun itu mendekati pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Suara sang umma mengagetkannya saja. Ia kan malu jika ketahuan panik hanya gara-gara memilih baju yang tepat untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati.

"Ne, umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka pintunya, kurang ajar memang.

"Katakan pada Yesungie hyung kalau umma tidak bisa datang kesana nanti. Terpaksa Yesungie hyung harus menunggu sampai café tutup. Tubuh umma nyeri semua," Ujar Leeteuk dengan nada lemah dari luar kamar. Kyuhyun buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang ummanya khawatir. "Ne? Katakan pada Yesungie hyung."

"Umma sakit? Wae? Sakit apa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Aniya, umma hanya sedang pegal-pegal saja."

Bukankah pegal-pegal itu biasa untuk orang dewasa apalagi untuk umur yang sudah menginjak kepala 4 seperti umma dan appanya? Maka itu Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tidak sekhawatir tadi. Yeojya cantik itu memegang pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kalau mau kencan, bajunya jangan dilempar semua. Nanti yang kau pilih malahan tidak rapi lagi. Tapi kalau hanya ingin belajar masak sih pakai kaus atau kemeja juga tak apa," Leeteuk terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang melotot sambil merengut. "Hati-hati."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda-tanda ia akan berteriak sebentar lagi. Lihat saja pipinya yang makin merona. Namja berambut cokelat ikal itu berkacak pinggang.

"UMMA!"

**xxXxx**

Hari Sabtu..

Mouse Rabbit Café memang tidak akan pernah sepi pengunjung. Keuntungan tersendiri bagi sang pemilik karena memiliki konsep yang berbeda dengan café lainnya yang berada di Myeongdong yang super ramai. Siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melihat kedalam café?

Yesung memukul kakinya yang terasa kesemutan karena terlalu lama berdiri. Antrian tadi agak panjang sehingga ia tak sempat beristirahat. Untuk dengan baik hati Sungmin mau menggantikannya berdiri dibalik meja kasir untuk sementara menggantikan Yesung yang kesemutan.

"Ne, kuulangi. Satu _vanilla latte_, satu _americano_, satu _tirramissu cake_, dan satu _strawberry cake_. Tunggu sebentar.."

Yesung memperhatikan Sungmin yang sibuk mengambil berbagai macam pesanan dari pelanggan yang menunggu didepan kasir dengan sabarnya. Pegawai lain juga membantu Sungmin untuk mengambilkan _hot coffee _yang dipesan. Tak lama Sungmin berterimakasih dengan senyumnya sebelum pelanggan itu melenggang pergi.

Beberapa kali Sungmin melakukan hal yang sama sampai akhirnya Yesung berdiri kembali ketika merasakan kakinya sudah tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ia ikut membantu Sungmin menyiapkan pesanan untuk pelanggan sehingga antriannya tidak memakan waktu lama.

"Sungmin-ah! Siapkan _cake-cake _ini ditempatnya!"

Yeojya manis itu menoleh pada koki café yang meletakkan banyak potongan _cake _diloyang khusus. Semuanya siap, tinggal ditaruh dikulkas disamping meja kasir. Sungmin melirik Yesung untuk meminta izin, Yesung mengangguk kecil dan mengambil alih kasir lagi.

Untung Sungmin lumayan banyak membantu. Sehingga Yesung hanya kebagian dua pelanggan yang masih mengantri. Setelah selesai menyiapkan pesanan untuk satu namja, ia kembali kedepan kasir setelah berterimakasih pada sang namja.

Satu pelanggan terakhir,

"Yesung sunbae?"

Manik hitam kelam itu beradu dengan manik cokelat karamel hangat yang begitu lembut dan manis. Bulan sabit itu berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terhipnotis. Terhipnotis akan keindahan pahatan Tuhan yang terpampang bebas dihadapannya.

Rambut panjang hitam itu dihiasi bando putih manis polos. Mantel selutut dengan warna pastel lembut memanjakan sang bulan sabit. Kaki putih mulus itu terasa ingin disentuh layaknya salju diluar sana. Wajah itu.. tak bercacat. Mata bundar boneka, hidung mancung kecil, bibir mungil.

"Oh ya ampun."

Yeojya itu mengerutkan keningnya ketika telinganya yang masih normal itu mendengar kalimat _random _dari bibir _kissable _sang namja menawan itu. Yesung, namja yang masih terpesona dalam dunia imajinernya itu mengedipkan matanya kaget.

"P-pesan apa?" Tanyanya tanpa sadar.

"Aku pesan _vanilla latte _dan _fruit cake_, masih ada?"

Yesung mengangguk canggung. "Ye, masih ada. Tunggu sebentar.."

Namja tampan itu mengotak-atik mesin kopi dan mengambil sepotong kue pesanan yeojya tadi. Suara dentingan mesin kopi menandakan kalau _vanilla latte_-nya sudah siap. Yesung menyambar cangkir itu dan meletakkan keduanya dinampan yang sama.

Kim Ryeowook.

Sejenak mengacaukan dunia Yesung. Hampir saja ia terjatuh karena terselengkat kakinya sendiri. Apakah sekarang ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan karena yeojya mungil ini? Punya kekuatan apa Kim Ryeowook sampai mengubah sistem gravitasi tubuhmu, Kim Yesung.

"Ini pesanannya."

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah datang?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Yesung. "Dia bilang untuk janjian disini jam 3."

Yesung mendongak, agak bingung dengan pertanyaan yeojya mungil ini. "Aku belum lihat Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Biasanya ia juga tidak datang dihari Sabtu."

Sebenarnya Yesung penasaran kenapa namdongsaengnya ada janji yeojya cantik sekaligus manis ini. Bukannya apa-apa, ia rasa Kyuhyun tidak pernah dekat dengan yeojya sebelumnya. Sampai-sampai sang umma takut kalau anak bungsunya itu menyukai sesama jenis.

Yesung menyerahkan beberapa lembar kembalian pada Ryeowook. Namja menawan itu memantapkan hatinya. Tersenyum sesimpel mungkin agar Ryeowook terpesona padanya. Namun karena terlalu memaksa, senyumnya agak menakutkan seperti menyeringai.

"Gamsahamnida.."

Yeojya mungil itu sungguh ingin tertawa melihat Yesung pertama kalinya tersenyum seaneh itu. Yesung tidak tersenyum sekalipun Ryeowook mengerti kalau Yesung itu sebenarnya ramah. Hanya saja Yesung jarang menampakkan senyumnya. Tapi jika ia tersenyum seaneh itu, Ryeowook memilih untuk ikut tersenyum manis.

"Ye, Yesung sunbae."

Ryeowook membawa nampannya menuju meja kosong yang hanya ada didepan kasir. Tumben sekali tempat itu kosong, biasanya fans Yesung akan menempati tempat itu dari Yesung datang sampai Yesung pulang. Sasaeng mungkin..

Demi penguasa laut, Neptunus. Yesung berterimakasih kepada Yang Kuasa karena diberi kemudahan tidak melayani pelanggan saat ini dan bebas memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kim Ryeowook didepan sana. Maklum saja kalau Yesung baru sadar jika Ryeowook memanggilnya sunbae yang berarti yeojya itu adalah adik kelasnya disekolah. Dia saja tidak pernah melihat Ryeowook disekolah.

Tiba-tiba otaknya memutar bayangan klise tentang Ryeowook setelah mencari-cari data akan yeojya mungil itu. Ia baru ingat kalau Ryeowook itu anggota klub musik dan paduan suara. Yeojya mungil yang waktu itu audisi masuk dengan piano dan suara merdunya.

Sayang sekali Yesung tidak berkesempatan untuk mengaudisinya karena ia meng-_handle _namja. Sungmin yang bertanggung jawab mengaudisi yeojya. Namun ia sempat mencuri dengar alunan melodi yang dibuat Ryeowook pada piano diruang musik waktu itu.

Menenangkan..

"Sudah lama?"

Ryeowook mendongak sambil menyesap _vanilla latte_-nya. "Belum lama kok."

Namja berambut ikal itu duduk didepan Ryeowook sambil menopang dagu. Tidak menyadari kalau namja dibalik kasir itu melemparkan tatapan tajam penuh ketidaksukaannya. Bibir _kissable _Yesung mengerucut, mencibir ketika Kyuhyun melempar lelucon tak lucu baginya.

"Mau mulai kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari mencomot potongan _strawberry _yang menganggur diatas potongan kue itu.

"Mau sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk riang dan berdiri cepat. Ryeowook menghabiskan _vanilla latte_-nya sebelum membuntuti Kyuhyun memasuki dapur café itu. Tak lama pintu dapur itu kembali tertutup rapat karena kedua orang itu sudah masuk. Tetapi terbuka lagi dan terlihatlah kepala Kyuhyun.

"Umma tak bisa datang. Badannya pegal-pegal."

Sebelum mendengar jawaban Yesung, Kyuhyun sudah kembali masuk kedalam dapur café. Yesung memasang wajah datarnya lagi setelahnya. Sebenarnya ia berniat ingin buru-buru pulang jika saja Leeteuk datang ke café. Sayangnya.. ia harus menutup café sampai jam 9 nanti.

Dan harus terus penasaran dengan kegiatan yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat ini.

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**-To Be Continue-**

Oh come on.

Kangen banget buat ngepost ff disini. Sebelum UN keluarin deh yang ini, cumin lanjutan chapter depannya masih seminggu kedepan hahaha. Itupun kalau ada yang masih mau setia nungguin atau sekedar baca. Tulisan gue makin lama makin ngga mutu deh kalo diliat-liat.

Setiap orang pasti punya masa jayanya masing-masing.

Author terbandel yang malah update ff sehari sebelum UN yang gue tau ya cuma gue doing kayanya yak. Mungkin diluar sana banyak yang update kaya gue gini. Kangen tau liat hape geter karna e-mail masuk dari pihak ffn yang ngewarning sesuatu. Kangen gitu.

Ah yaudah deh banyak bacot seperti biasa.

Lanjutin apa ngga nih ff ga mutunya? Uhm.. tergantung review deh hahaha. Gomawo yang udah sempet baca atau ngga sengaja baca! Hugs and kisses from the loneliest fujoshi in the world!


	2. Chapter 2

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other.

**Pair:: **Official Pairing.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Family, Romance.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. For story sake, Kyuhyun name will be Kim Kyuhyun. I'm sorry for the inconveniences.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**A/N:** Punya lagu Super Junior KRY yang Dreaming Hero? Chapter ini butuh lagu itu. Recommended song! Meskipun ngga penting, tapi lagunya emang enak dan meaningnya oke. Segeralah download!

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 2**

**xxXxx**

"Coba aduk.."

Kyuhyun dengan patuh mengaduk bahan yang sudah dicampur kedalam wadah besar. Ryeowook beralih menyiapkan _roll_ yang biasa digunakan untuk memipihkan bahan adonan dan beberapa _chocochips _untuk hiasan kuenya. Beserta krim yang mudah keras.

"Begini sudah belum?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook melirik adonan yang sudah selesai Kyuhyun aduk. "Eung, sudah. Letakkan diatas sini lalu pipihkan. Setelah pipih nanti baru bisa dibentuk dengan bentuk boneka yang–"

"Perlahan, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook terkekeh mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang penuh terigu. Untung saja dengan terigu, bisa-bisa terlihat meronalah pipi Kyuhyun jika tidak tertutup terigu. Kyuhyun berpura-pura marah pada Ryeowook, sedangkan tangannya mengambil sejumlah terigu. Dengan jiwa nakalnya, Kyuhyun memeperkan semuanya ke pipi tirus Ryeowook. Beberapa diantaranya terjatuh kemantel Ryeowook.

"Ya! Rumahku itu jauh, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Cengiran Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat wajah kesal Ryeowook luntur. Yeojya itu malah tertawa sambil menghapus jejak terigu dipipi serta mantelnya. Tidak mempermasalahkan keisengan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sedikit kotor.

Kyuhyun melirik gerak-gerik Yesung yang baru saja memasuki dapur café untuk sekedar mengambil potongan kue terakhir yang baru saja matang. Setelah ini tidak akan ada pembuatan kue lagi. Jika kue habis, maka akan diletakkan tulisan _sold out _dikulkas penyimpanannya.

Namja berambut hitam agak keriting itu juga melirik Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga Kyuhyun tak akan mengetahui maksudnya memasuki dapur. Ia hanya ingin mengecek apa yang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lakukan.

"Setelah ini dipanggang!" Ryeowook tidak menyadari bahwa namja pucat disampingnya sedang tak fokus. "Kyuhyun-ah.. masukan!"

Namja pucat itu mengangguk canggung dan memasukan loyang kedalam oven. Setelah menutup ovennya, Kyuhyun mengatur suhu dan waktu pembakaran dari instruksi Ryeowook. Cukup memakan waktu, tigapuluh menit.

"Selagi menunggu, kau mau apa? Akan kubawakan untukmu.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencuci tangannya yang kotor akan adonan.

"Bagaimana jika _vanilla latte_? Entah kenapa sejak pertama kali mencicipinya, aku selalu menyukai minuman itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis, mencoba memberi kesan menawan pada Ryeowook. Namja itu mengelap tangannya pada celemek yang digunakannya. Keluar dapur dan mengambilkan pesanan Ryeowook tadi. Yeojya mungil itu mendesah. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuknya.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

Ryeowook menoleh. "Ah! Sungmin eonnie! Eonnie kenapa disini?"

Yeojya kelinci itu tersenyum manis pada Ryeowook. "Aku bekerja paruh waktu disini. Kau sendiri?"

"Oh, kerja paruh waktu. Aku mengajari Kyuhyun membuat kue jahe," Ryeowook terkekeh sambil menunjuk oven yang masih dalam proses mengolah kue buatan kedua bocah berumur 16 tahun itu. "Berhubung sebentar lagi Natal."

Sungmin menggumam kecil sambil mengangguk mengerti. Padahal sudah lama Ryeowook datang ke café, namun karena Sungmin sibuk didepan bersama Yesung makanya ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook apalagi yeojya mungil itu sampai masuk ke dapur café.

"Kalau begitu kutinggal ya. Masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan.." Izin Sungmin.

"Eh? Ne, eonnie. Fighting!"

Sungmin membuat mengepalkan tangannya dan mengucapkan kata yang sama pada Ryeowook. Pas sekali ketika Sungmin pamit, Kyuhyun sudah kembali membawa dua cangkir putih dimasing-masing tangannya. Namja itu tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata Sungmin eonnie bekerja paruh waktu dicafemu." Ujar Ryeowook sambil menyesap _vanilla latte _yang dibawakan Kyuhyun.

"Baru-baru ini kok. Sudah sejak kita pertama kali masuk SMA, berarti ketika Sungmin noona awal kelas 2. Berarti baru dua bulan yang lalu."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Bosan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh dapur café itu. Beberapa kali ia kaget karena koki café yang berteriak pada asistennya untuk membantunya. Maklum saja karena masih ramai diluar sana.

Pintu dapur terbuka. Yesung melangkah masuk sambil membawa tumpukan baki yang harus dilap karena kotor. Manik karamel Ryeowook memperhatikannya. Paras menawan Yesung begitu menarik, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Kedua kakak-beradik ini mungkin mempunyai feromon yang besar.

"Sudah matang!" Riang Kyuhyun.

Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Yeojya mungil itu masih tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kue jahe yang sudah matang. Ia masih memusatkan pandangannya pada Yesung yang sudah berjalan keluar dapur.

Namja pucat itu merasa tidak digubris, ia menoleh pada Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-ah?"

"Eh? Ne.. ne sebentar."

**xxXxx**

Namja itu memarkirkan motor besar berwarna hitam digarasi rumahnya buru-buru. Desember semakin dingin saja jika sudah makin dekat dengan Natal. Tak ingin berlama-lama didinginnya salju, ia memasuki rumahnya yang tampak sepi. Biasanya ia mendengar jeritan nista Kyuhyun karena kelakuan sang appa. Berhubung namdongsaengnya itu bermulut iseng, jadilah ia sering dijitak atau dijewer Kangin.

"Aku pulang.."

Yesung melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumahnya yang bergambar kura-kura itu. Telinganya yang masih normal itu bisa mendengar suara tv dari arah ruang tengah rumahnya. Bisa dipastikan sang appa masih menonton berita.

Namja itu mengintip ke ruang tengah. Benar, sang appa memang ada disana dan tv memang dinyalakan. Tetapi namja bertubuh tegap itu tidak sendiri melainkan bersama sang istri. Dipangkuannya. Berpelukan. Menyatukan bibir. Meraba.

"Ugh.." Dengus Yesung risih.

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat adegan dewasa secara langsung dimainkan oleh kedua orangtuanya membuatnya jengah. Daripada menonton adegan dewasa itu lebih baik ia masuk kamar dan beristirahat hari ini. Besok ia harus datang lagi ke café.

Minggu depan sudah libur menjelang Natal dihari Sabtu. Bisa dipastikan café akan tutup selama Natal. Mulai dari hari Jumat, Sabtu, dan Minggu. Ia bisa bersantai dirumah bersama keluarganya. Keluarga kecil yang begitu hangat dikapteni oleh didikan tegas sang appa dan kelembutan sang umma.

"Ne, kue jahenya enak. Appa dan ummaku juga setuju kalau kue jahe buatanku enak," Kyuhyun tertawa. "Ne.. ne, kue jahe buatan kita."

Yesung berhenti sebelum melewati kamar Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri disamping pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang terbuka sedikit, sehingga ia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang bicara ditelefon. Dan Yesung yakin Kyuhyun sedang bicara dengan yeojya mungil yang tadi datang ke café.

Kim Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu _Christmas Eve_ kita bertemu di Mouse Rabbit lagi untuk bertukar kado? Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mencoret-coret sesuatu dikertasnya, senyumnya bahagia sekali. Yesung masih mengintip. "Keurae.. akan kutunggu. Annyeong.."

Mata bulan sabit itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun yang dianggapnya aneh. Namja bersurai cokelat ikal itu masih terus tersenyum walaupun sudah tidak sedang menelefon lagi. Layaknya orang gila, pikir Yesung bingung.

Namja itu mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya. Jika kamar Kyuhyun didominasi warna biru, Yesung lebih suka warna kelabu. Dindingnya abu-abu sedangkan peralatannya hitam. Suram sekali..

_Christmas Eve?_

_Bertukar kado.._

"Jadi dia itu siapanya Kyuhyun?"

Yesung menatap cermin sambil tersenyum simpul. Senyum paling normal yang pernah Yesung coba seumur hidupnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak tersenyum normal dilingkungannya. Jika dihitung lebih _detail_, mungkin sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan merelakannya. Lagi."

**xxXxx**

Leeteuk membuka matanya ketika seberkas cahaya menyusup masuk dari jendela kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu. Kedua tangan kurusnya beralih mengucek matanya dan menguap. Kangin masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Mata bundarnya melirik jam diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidur, sudah hampir jam tujuh.

"Omo, sudah siang."

Yeojya dewasa dengan rambut pirang bergelombang itu berusaha duduk untuk melakukan aktifitasnya. Namun pinggangnya dan punggungnya begitu sakit ketika ia hendak duduk. Begitu nyerinya sampai ia harus menahan jeritannya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ugh.. w-wae.. s-sakit sekali.. sshhh.. ahh.."

Menyerah.

"Kangin-ah, irreona."

Namja itu agak sulit dibangunkan. Sehingga Leeteuk mesti bersabar untuk menunggu Kangin benar-benar bangun dari tidurnya. Tak lama Kangin melirik Leeteuk. Namja itu agak panik melihat mata bundar cokelat almond persis Kyuhyun yang berada dihadapannya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Waeyo, yeobo? K-kenapa menangis?"

Leeteuk menyibakkan selimutnya. "A-aku tidak bisa duduk. Pinggang dan punggungku sakit sekali sejak kemarin. Tapi sekarang makin sakit dan nyeri, Kangin-ah."

Dengan cemas Kangin langsung beralih duduk disamping Leeteuk. Membantu yeojya cantik itu untuk duduk ditempat tidur. Namun baru sedikit pergerakkan saja Leeteuk sudah berteriak kesakitan, maka itu Kangin tidak berani bertindak lebih jauh.

"Eottokhaeyo, Kangin-ah.." Parau Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mulai menangis ketakutan. Kangin duduk disamping tubuh yeojya yang sejak 8 tahun lamanya menjabat mejadi istrinya. Namja itu hanya bisa memeluk Leeteuk dan membiarkan yeojya cantik itu menangis didadanya. Tentu saja dengan posisi tidur menghadap masing-masing.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter. Yesung dan Kyuhyun–"

"Jangan sampai mereka tahu, Kangin-ah. Sembunyikan dari mereka tentang hal ini, terutama dari Yesungie. A-aku.. hiks.. tidak mau."

Kangin menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Aku akan menyembunyikannya dari mereka."

**xxXxx**

Kyuhyun sedang menyuap sarapannya yang hanya semangkuk sereal lengkap dengan susu yang menenggelamkan serealnya. Yang ia tahu, ummanya sedang sakit saat ini dan membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang cukup. Kyuhyun mengerti dan sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak merengek minta dibuatkan sarapan bergizi.

Kangin sendiri belum mengkonsumsi apa-apa sejak bangun tidur. Ia langsung mandi dan menelefon dokter untuk segera datang kerumahnya. Untung karena biasanya mereka memang memanggil dokter pribadi kerumah, jadi tidak asing lagi jika dokter datang kerumah untuk memeriksa anggota keluarga mereka yang sakit.

Yesung baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Menatap aneh Kyuhyun yang memakan sarapan sereal yang paling mudah dibuat. Matanya mencari-cari makanan lezat buatan sang umma dimeja makan, namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa disana.

"Umma kemana?" Tanya Yesung.

"Sakit."

Khawatir, Yesung berjalan buru-buru menuju kamar orangtuanya didekat ruang tengah. Dengan mengetuk pintunya sekali duakali, Yesung langsung membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Mata beriris hitam itu menatap ummanya yang masih merebahkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"Yesungie? Sudah bangun dan rapi rupanya," Ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum _angelic_-nya. "Waeyo, aegya?"

Yesung langsung duduk disamping Kangin dan menatap ummanya takut. "Umma sakit? Sakit apa? Sudah menelefon dokter? Mananya yang sakit, umma?"

Yeojya dewasa yang tidak terlihat pucat itu mengelus pipi sang bocah berumur 18 tahun itu. "Umma hanya sakit biasa kok. Badan umma memang rentan, jadilah umma butuh istirahat. Tidak apa kan kalau umma tidak membuat sarapan hari ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli umma tidak membuat sarapan atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin umma sehat, itu saja. Umma harus menjaga kesehatan umma. Aku tidak mau umma sakit. Umma tidak boleh banyak bekerja. Apalagi sekarang menjelang Natal. Bagaimana kalau Natal umma malah sakit? Shirreo!"

"Yesung!" Tegur Kangin.

"Kangin-ah," Leeteuk memandang Kangin lemah, lalu menatap Yesung lagi.. "Umma akan sehat sebelum Natal. Kkeokjeongma, Yesungie. Yesungie juga lebih baik jangan memakai motor dulu selama Musim Dingin. Umma takut Yesungie kenapa-kenapa belum lagi udara sedang dingin. Ne?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Tapi umma harus sembuh dan sehat."

Yeojya cantik itu mengangguk. "Ne, umma janji. Sekarang ppoppo umma dulu.."

Tiba-tiba wajah Yesung merona. Meskipun ummanya sendiri, tapi kebiasaan mencium memang bukan tipenya sekali. Lihat saja Kangin yang sudah tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Yesung yang tadinya panik sekarang melemah.

Cup.

"Sudah!"

Yesung langsung berlari keluar kamar orangtuanya dan menutup pintunya dengan hentakan. Tidak sengaja, karena memang Yesung agak kuat menutup pintunya. Kangin hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan anaknya. Anak sulung yang begitu pemalu.

Giliran Kangin yang mencium kening Leeteuk, tempat yang sama dimana Yesung mengecup Leeteuk barusan. "Bocah itu memang lemah terhadap yeojya."

"Sepertimu.."

Kangin mencibir ketika Leeteuk menyamainya dengan Yesung. Dengan gemas namja bertubuh besar itu mencium bibir Leeteuk dan melumatnya dalam. Sejenak melupakan tentang rasa sakitnya pahitnya kehidupan mereka selama ini.

**xxXxx**

"Setelah obat habis dalam dua hari, langsung cek kerumah sakit. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan tulang belakang. Yang kukhawatirkan kau menderita kelainan sumsum tulang belakang," Ujar Shim uisanim. "Yang jelas coba sedikit-sedikit untuk duduk. Tidak perlu memaksa, perlahan saja."

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Kangin mengantar dokter itu sampai keluar rumahnya dan kembali ke kamar lagi. Leeteuk sudah mulai menutup matanya akibat obat dan suntikan yang diberikan dokter yang barusan memeriksanya.

Bersyukurlah ia karena Leeteuk mulai tenang sekarang meskipun harus waspada. Seperti yang dikatakan dokter. Takutnya kelainan sumsum tulang belakang. Yang paling menakutkan itu kanker sumsum tulang belakang. Yang setahu Kangin belum ada obatnya. Kecupan kecil Kangin berikan dikening yeojya cantik itu.

"Saranghae.."

**xxXxx**

Yeojya manis dengan rambut pirang itu melirik kearah parkiran café. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam diparkirkan dengan luwes disana meskipun memang agak ramai. Sungmin makin mengerutkan keningnya ketika pintu penumpang dibuka lebih dahulu dari pintu pengemudi.

Memang itu mobil Kyuhyun yang baru saja diparkirkan. Namun yang keluar dari kursi penumpang adalah Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin tahu benar, Kyuhyun itu selalu berhati-hati dan cenderung gugup untuk memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat sempit.

Setelah pintu pengemudi dibuka dan terlihat siapa yang mengendarai, Sungmin mengangguk kecil. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau yang mengemudi tadi itu Yesung. Namja yang lebih dewasa dibanding Kyuhyun itu memang lebih mahir.

"Kya! Yesungie oppa dan Kyuhyunie datang bersama!"

"Padahal aku ingin lihat Yesungie oppa memakai motornya. Dia terlihat gagah!"

"Auh.. aku mau dong digagahi Yesungie oppa."

"YEI! Dasar yadong!"

Sungmin _sweatdrop_ mendengar ocehan-ocehan tidak penting dari beberapa sasaeng Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menempati kursi didepan kasir sejak satu jam lalu. Para sasaeng pasti tau kapan pastinya kedua namja menawan itu datang ke café untuk bekerja paruh waktu.

Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu masuk ke café langsung mengambil celemek café yang berwarna merah marun itu. Dengan pakaian kasual Musim Dingin, mantel cokelat serta kemeja denim lengkap dengan celana _jeans _hitam dan sepatu berbahan _blue jeans. _Kyuhyun mampu membuat Sungmin sejenak memperhatikannya.

"Kami datang~" Ujar Kyuhyun riang. "Sungmin noona boleh pulang sekarang kalau noona mau."

Yeojya itu menggeleng. "Aku masih bisa disini kok. Lagipula Leeteuk ahjumma juga belum bisa datang kan? Sedang banyak pelanggan, aku tidak mungkin pulang sekarang."

Namja bersurai hitam itu ikutan mendekati Sungmin, tapi tidak berniat ikut nimbrung dalam obrolan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yesung hari ini memakai mantel hitam, topi hitam, kaus merah bergambar, celana _jeans _hitam, dan sepatu _converse _berwarna merah. Sekali lagi, Yesung terlihat suram meskipun dengan warna merah cerah yang dipadukan dengan warna hitam khas dirinya.

"Tapi bukannya Sungmin noona sudah masuk dari pagi? Noona kan hanya paruh waktu, jangan mau disamakan dengan pegawai yang lain. Sudah istirahat saja.." Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin –entah kenapa yeojya itu ikut menoleh ketika Yesung memanggil Kyuhyun. Namja yang memakai topi itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku lelah mendengarmu berdebat dengan Sungmin. Kalau dia masih ingin bekerja lalu kenapa? Toh umma akan menghitungnya sebagai lembur."

"Ta-tapi aku bukan ingin lembur, Yesung oppa. Sungguh aku–"

"Tetap saja hitungannya kau lembur jika kau bekerja lebih lama daripada jam kerja yang seharusnya. Aku tidak mau membuatmu rugi meskipun kau tidak merasa rugi sekalipun," Ujar Yesung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor kasir. "Kembalilah bekerja jika kau ingin, Sungmin-ah."

Yeojya manis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung. Lalu ia merunduk dan memasuki dapur dengan langkah canggung. Kyuhyun yang daritadi diam sekarang menahan amarahnya untuk tidak memukuli Yesung saat ini juga.

"Bisa-bisanya kau memarahinya. Didepanku terlebih?"

Yesung menoleh pada Kyuhyun, memandang namja yang lebih muda itu dengan tatapan angkuh. "Aku tidak memarahinya. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan."

Namja bermata cokelat almond itu tertawa sarkastik. "Apa kau tak tahu kalau yang kau katakan itu cukup kasar? Oh aku lupa kau tidak punya hati."

Yesung ikut tertawa, miris. "Tahu apa kau tentangku."

"Kau itu hanya bocah berumur 10 tahun yang tidak punya hati. Kalaupun kau punya, mungkin sudah usang karena terlalu lama tidak digunakan. Mungkin juga membeku. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang yeojya, bagaimana perasaan mereka. Kau hanya mempedulikan dirimu sendiri."

Kyuhyun mendecih kencang sehingga Yesung bisa mendengarnya. Namja muda itu berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Sedangkan Yesung menunduk dalam, menatap sedih sepatu merahnya yang dipilihkan oleh Leeteuk. Yesung ingat apa yang Leeteuk katakan ketika ia memberi Yesung sepatu itu ditoko.

_Pakailah warna agak terang. Padukan dengan pakaianmu yang kebanyakan berwarna hitam itu. Umma yakin sekali Yesungie pasti tampan jika memakai pakaian agak cerah. Ne?_

Namja itu membuka kembali celemek café yang dipakainya lalu ditaruh ditempatnya. Tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya, mengeluarkan kunci mobil Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya dimana Kyuhyun menyimpan barangnya. Yesung memakai tudung mantelnya dan keluar café setelah menitipkan kasir pada pegawai lain disana.

**xxXxx**

Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak bersemangat menjaga mesin kasir. Melayani pelanggan saja rasanya malas untuk sekedar beramah tamah. Beberapa sasaeng fansnya juga tidak kalah khawatir apalagi semenjak Yesung keluar dari café tadi sore.

Suasana makin keruh tanpa senyuman Kyuhyun.

Yang biasanya menjadi hiburan ketika Yesung sama sekali tidak tersenyum itu hanya senyuman Kyuhyun. Terlebih aneh lagi, fans Yesung justru makin mencintai Yesung dan menghitung kapan saja namja dingin itu tersenyum. Terhitung, Yesung baru dua kali tersenyum dicafe.

Pertama, Yesung tersenyum ramah itupun tipis pada yeojya yang merupakan pendatang dari Canada. Susah payah Yesung bicara dengannya dengan Bahasa Inggris seadanya karena memang ia tidak begitu lancar dan bisa berbahasa asing. Kecuali satu, Bahasa Alien. Ya, Yesung mahir sekali.

Kedua, ketika pelanggannya adalah namja kecil yang masih berumur lima tahunan. Kali ini senyum Yesung lebih tulus karena ia terhibur dengan celotehan polos khas anak kecil. Bahkan Yesung kelihatan senang sekali melayaninya.

Bagi fans Yesung, itulah moment paling bahagia milik mereka.

"Ugh.. padahal kalau tidak ada Yesung oppa, kita masih bisa melihat senyuman Kyuhyun oppa. Tapi kenapa keduanya tak ada senyum sama sekali?!"

Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. Namja itu menoleh malas, ia tidak ada niatan untuk bekerja saat ini. Inginnya hanya berduaan dengan PSP cantik kebanggaannya. Hanya saja ia lupa membawanya, makanya ia hanya bisa diam aneh.

"Senyum. Fansmu rindu senyumanmu, tahu.." Goda Sungmin.

"Fansku atau noona yang rindu senyumanku?"

Sungmin mencibir. "Aku bukan fansmu, Kim Kyuhyun. Lihat saja _mood _café yang tidak enak sekarang. Lebih baik layani pelanggan dan tersenyum. Ne?"

Yeojya manis itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengucapkan kata 'fighting' pada Kyuhyun. Dengan santainya ia kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan lainnya yang dibutuhkan. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin benar, maka itu ia berdiri dan berniat mengambil alih kasir lagi.

Dengan senyumnya, ia berkata.

"Selamat datang di Mouse Rabbit. Mau pesan apa?"

**xxXxx**

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berjalan kaki menuju arah yang tak tentu. Meskipun tak tentu, bukan berarti ia kebingungan. Ia hanya ingin berputar-putar diwilayah perumahan dengan bangunan tempo dulu. Masih dengan tudung kepala yang sengaja ia pakai.

Menutupi wajahnya memerah habis menangis.

Bukan, Yesung bukan namja cengeng. Yesung bahkan lupa kapan terakhir ia menangis dalam diam begini. Mungkin delapan tahun yang lalu? Atau mungkin juga empat tahun yang lalu. Masa bodoh, Yesung tidak mau mengingat-ingat lagi.

Matanya yang sembap melihat sebuah taman kecil dengan mainan khas anak kecil yang diselimuti salju. Dengan senyum kecil, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki wilayah taman bermain itu. Ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku taman.

Cukup lelah.

"Bogoshipeoseo, umma.."

"Ya! Pelan-pelan nanti kalian terpeleset!"

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Dikiranya disini adalah tempat terbaik untuk berdiam diri, memikirkan kehidupan. Tapi suara cempreng khas yeojya malah terdengar mengganggu telinganya. Namja itu mendongak dan mencari siapa yang bicara melengking begitu.

Yeojya dengan baju hangat dan sepatu boot cokelat. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan memakai pelindung telinga karena mantelnya tidak mempunyai tudung kepala. Masing-masing tangannya menggandeng dua namja dan dua yeojya yang mungkin berumur 5-6 tahunan. Semuanya ada empat.

"Kalian ini! Kalau terjatuh aku tidak mau menggendong, ya! Kalian itu sudah besar dan berat! Berhati-hatilah," Kalimat terakhirnya menggunakan nada lembut. "Arraseo?"

"Ne, noona/eonnie.."

Kim Ryeowook yang barusan berkacak pinggang langsung menurunkan tangannya ketika bocah-bocah itu kembali bermain. Bosan, ia melirik bangku taman yang menjadi tempat biasa ia duduk menunggu bocah-bocah itu sampai selesai bermain. Mata cokelat karamel itu mendelik.

"Yesung sunbae?"

Baru saja yeojya itu akan melangkah mendekat, namun tiba-tiba ia membeku. Mata Yesung terlihat sembap, tapi apa itu yang ada diwajahnya? Apa Ryeowook tidak salah lihat? Sejak kapan Yesung bisa tersenyum setulus dan se –tampan itu?

"Semuanya.. adikmu?"

"Eh?" Yeojya itu baru sadar setelah tersedot kedalam dunia impiannya. "Mereka semua sepupuku."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tak ingin duduk?"

Canggung, Ryeowook mendekat dan duduk disamping kanan Yesung. Jaraknya cukup jauh sehingga Ryeowook hanya bisa menatap kearah lain. Ia tidak mau dirinya malu karena Yesung berhasil mendengar deru jantungnya yang tak karuan. Sudah cukup juga senyum Yesung yang barusan.

"Kemarin kau ke café.. untuk apa?" Tanya Yesung, berpura-pura tak tahu.

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil padanya. "Mengajari Kyuhyun membuat kue jahe untuk Natal. Memangnya Yesung sunbae tidak mencoba kue buatan Kyuhyun dirumah?"

Namja itu menggeleng. "Belum, belum sempat sepertinya. Kau bisa membuatnya? Berarti kau pintar memasak juga?"

"A-ah? Ye, aku bisa memasak meskipun sedikit-sedikit." Ryeowook menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya malu-malu.

"Daebak."

Ryeowook melirik kanan-kirinya makin canggung. Satu kata pujian Yesung membuatnya agak semakin canggung untuk sekedar duduk disana. Bukan karena ia tidak suka dipuji, tapi nada Yesung yang begitu datar saat memujinya. Bukankah seharusnya Yesung memakai nada yang lebih agak heboh?

"Sunbae.. mianhaeyo, sebelum aku bertanya. Apa.. sunbae sedang ada masalah? Yesung sunbae terlihat seperti sedang memikul banyak beban," Tanya Ryeowook pelan-pelan, takut menyinggung. "B-bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi aku hanya bertanya. Kalau Yesung sunbae tidak mau menjawab tak apa kok–"

"Terlalu terlihat ya?" Potong Yesung.

"Eh?"

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan senyum simpulnya. "Apa aku terlalu mencolok kelihatan seperti mempunyai banyak masalah? Terlalu mencolok ya? Atau memang yeojya memiliki _feeling _yang terlalu kuat?"

Yeojya mungil itu terkekeh. "Kujawab semuanya dengan kata 'ya', bagaimana? Jadi benar?"

"Kalaupun kubilang, kau tidak akan mampu membuat masalahnya hilang."

"Aku bisa membantu Yesung sunbae untuk menyicil satu persatu masalah sunbae," Ujar Ryeowook semangat. Kelewat semangat malah. "Oh biarkan saja aku di-cap 'terlalu ingin tahu' dimata Yesung sunbae, tapi aku benar-benar ingin membantu."

Yesung memandang Ryeowook lama. Tidak berniat untuk mencari kebohongan, hanya ingin menikmati saja pahatan Tuhan yang begitu manis. Mungkin Tuhan menciptakan Ryeowook dengan tetesan gula yang terlalu berlebihan. Akhirnya Yesungpun tak bisa lari dari pesonanya.

Belum lagi Yesung mengagumi sifat kelewat ceria dari sang yeojya mungil ini. Seolah Ryeowook hidup tanpa beban, tidak seperti dirinya. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya, otaknya memutar sebuah kutipan tokoh dari sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca.

_Cinta –aku tidak cukup mengenalnya. Yang jelas, cinta berawal dari sebuah kekaguman. Bersiaplah untuk jatuh lebih dalam akan cinta jika kau tidak berniat berhenti mengaguminya._

Haruskah Yesung berhenti?

"Aku hanya lelah. Untuk masalah selanjutnya, kau akan tahu suatu saat nanti." Jawab Yesung sambil terus tersenyum.

Ryeowook menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku punya obat mujarab untuk masalah lelah. Tunggu sebentar.."

Yeojya itu merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kabel kecil berwarna ungu yang ujungnya dicolokkan ke sebuah ponsel berwarna putih dengan _case _berwarna ungu juga. Yesung mempelajari satu hal secara otodidak dan analogis. Ryeowook menyukai warna campuran merah dan biru itu.

"Ini satu untuk sunbae, satu untukku," Ucap Ryeowook selagi membagikan satu _ear-phone _untuk Yesung dan dirinya juga memakai satu ditelinga kirinya. Tangannya sibuk mencari lagu diponselnya. "Ini adalah lagu yang selalu sukses membuatku kembali tersenyum."

Perlahan musik piano lembut mengalun.

Naega eodil hyanghae gago inneunji  
_Aku tak tau kemana harus ku pergi dari sini?_

Mueol wihaeseo saneungeonji  
_Atau untuk apa ku hidup lagi_

Gireul ilheun chae na honja babo cheoreom  
_Seperti orang bodoh tenggelam dalam jalan sendiri_

Hemaeon jinan nal  
_Suatu hari aku mengembara_

Ganghancheok gwaenchanheuncheok utgo isseodo  
_Tertawa seolah semua baik-baik saja_

Gaseumeul eonjena theong bin samak  
_Hatiku seperti padang pasir yang kosong_

Sesangdo saramdo mitji anhasseotji  
_Bahkan dunia, orang-orang tak mempercayaiku_

Gipheun sangcheo ttaemune  
_Karena luka yang dalam_

Naneun nae salmui hieoro  
_Aku pahlawan dalam hidupku_

Dasi hanbeon ireoseolkkeoya  
_Aku akan bangkit sekali lagi_

Boseok cheoreom bitnaneun kkumdeuri nareul bulleo  
_Bersinar seperti permata dalam mimpi, panggil aku_

Naneun kkumkkuneun hieoro  
_Aku pahlawan yang bermimpi_

Jeo kkeutkkaji dallyeogalkeoya  
_Aku akan berjalan hingga akhir_

Ijen duryeopji anha nae yeophe ireohke niga isseunikka  
_Sekarang aku tak takut jika kau berada di sisiku seperti ini_

Jasinui garyeoisseul geojit sogeseo  
_Percaya diri tidak lain adalah suatu kebohongan_

Amudo moreuneun naui sangcheo  
_Tak ada yang tau dengan lukaku_

Geureohke maeumeul dadeunchae sarasseo  
_Sehingga aku hidup dengan menutupnya_

Motnan geopjangi cheoreom  
_Hidup seperti pengecut_

Naneun nae salmui hieoro  
_Aku pahlawan dalam hidupku_

Dasi hanbeon ireoseolkkeoya  
_Aku akan bangkit sekali lagi_

Boseok cheoreom bitnaneun kkumdeuri nareul bulleo  
_Bersinar seperti permata dalam mimpi, panggil aku_

Naneun kkumkkuneun hieoro  
_Aku pahlawan yang bermimpi_

Jeo kkeutkkaji dallyeogalkeoya  
_Aku akan berjalan hingga akhir_

Ijen duryeopji anha nae yeophe ireohke niga isseunikka  
_Sekarang aku tak takut jika kau berada di sisiku seperti ini_

Neoui ttaseuhan maeume naui modeun seulpheum nokdeusi  
_Semua kesedihan yang kudapatkan darimu yang meninggalkan hati berkarat_

Naega neoui apheum amulke haejulkke  
_Aku akan menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu_

Naneun naeirui hieoro  
_Aku adalah pahlawan untuk besok_

Dasi hanbeon himeul naelkkeoya  
_Sekali lagi kesulitan akan memenuhi_

Haessal cheoreom nunbusin hwimangi nareul bichweo  
_Harapan yang menyilaukan seperti matahari, bersinar padaku_

Naneun kkumkkuneun hieoro  
_Aku seorang pahlawan bermimpi_

Heomhan sesang igyeonaelkkeoya  
_Bertahan di dunia yang keras_

Geurae hal su inneungeol eonjena ireohke  
_Ya aku bisa melakukannya, selamanya seperti ini_

Neowa hamkke ramyeon  
_Jika bersama denganmu_

Ryeowook melirik Yesung yang masih menutup matanya. Sejak tadi namja itu menutup matanya selagi mendengarkan lagu yang diputar Ryeowook diponsel ber-_case _ungu itu. Setelah lagu Ryeowook matikan, namja itu baru membuka matanya.

"Gomawo, Ryeowook-ah." Yesung menepuk puncak kepala Ryeowook.

Dimana tempat berpijakmu, Kim Ryeowook? Apakah kau melayang saat ini? Tanganmu terlalu erat memegang ujung bangku taman yang lembap itu. Sentuhan tangan dingin Yesung akibat suhu disini tidak cocok dengan wajah Ryeowook yang makin menghangat.

"Aku.. teman sunbae sekarang?"

Yesung tersenyum lagi dan mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja. Kau boleh memanggilku 'oppa' jika kau mau."

Kode dari Yesung masih bergerak lambat ke otak Ryeowook. Seolah pending, Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk. Namun Ryeowook mengerti sopan-santun, ia tidak akan memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'oppa' disekolah. Bisa digosipkan pacaran mereka.

"Gomawo.."

**xxXxx**

"_Kyuhyunie.._"

Namja berambut ikal itu mendengus kesal. Leeteuk menelefonnya untuk menanyakan kenapa Yesung pulang terlebih dahulu dan berjalan kaki. Yeojya selaku umma dari kedua namja menawan itu mempunyai perasaan kuat, jadilah ia menelefon Kyuhyun untuk memastikan.

"Mollaseoyo, umma."

Terdengar suara desahan lelah Leeteuk dari ujung telefon. "_Kalian berdua.. kenapa tidak pernah saling terbuka satu sama lain? Kenapa tidak bisa berdamai? Kenapa tidak bisa jujur sedikit saja pada umma? Umma.. kecewa._"

Namja muda itu hanya diam. Terduduk kaku diatas ember besar penyimpanan bahan mentah _dessert _yang disediakan dicafe. Dapur café sudah lenggang, karena sekarang sudah cukup malam untuk menutup café. Sementara tinggal ia dan beberapa pegawai yang masih membereskan café.

"_Tidak bisakah kalian sedikit membuka hati? Demi umma?_"

Tidak berniat menjawab yeojya yang sudah melahirkannya itu, Kyuhyun masih bungkam. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Leeteuk. Kyuhyun juga tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi. Toh dia senang karena hidupnya terasa lebih baik sekarang.

"_Kalau demi ummapun tidak bisa, tak apa. Pulanglah, Kyunie. Saranghae?_"

"Ne, umma. Nado saranghaeyo.."

Kyuhyun membiarkan Leeteuk menutup telefonnya terlebih dahulu dibanding dirinya. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah kesal, dia masih mengerti sopan santun terhadap ummanya sendiri. Setelah Leeteuk mematikannya, barulah Kyuhyun mendecih.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kami pulang duluan!"

Namja bermata cokelat almond itu mendongak dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Menyembunyikan perasaan kesalnya saat ini pada pegawai-pegawai dicafe. Tinggal Sungmin, satu-satunya yeojya yang dipercaya Leeteuk membawa kunci cadangan.

Yeojya itu berjalan mendekat. "Aku sudah ingin pulang, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau ingin menutup cafenya nanti atau sekarang?"

"Sekarang saja."

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dan mengambil mantel tebalnya. Menyambar kunci mobil dan melangkah keluar dari café. Sejenak otaknya berpikir sekarang sudah cukup malam. Mata cokelat almond itu kembali melirik kebelakang, yeojya manis itu sedang mengunci pintu café.

"Noona pulang naik apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jalan kaki. Wae?"

"Pulang bersamaku saja."

Sungmin menoleh bingung. Kyuhyun jarang mengajaknya pulang bersama, apalagi jika ada Yesung atau Leeteuk. Ia tipikal namja yang akan mengantar dan menjemput yeojya jika diminta saja. Bukannya menawarkan seperti ini, pikir Sungmin.

"Tumben sekali, waeyo? Kau sedang ada masalah ya?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Semua gara-gara si suram Yesung! Kuharap ia mati saja."

Mata kelinci itu membulat lalu ia memakai tangannya untuk memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Ya! Sekalipun kau membencinya, ia tetap hyungmu. Meskipun dia bukan–"

"Geumanhaeyo, noona."

Kalimat Sungmin tertelan kembali kedalam kerongkongannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan membuka kunci mobilnya. Namja itu melirik Sungmin dengan senyum tipisnya. Tetap mencoba untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat yeojya itu sedih.

"Semakin malam semakin dingin. Jangan sampai sakit karena Musim Dingin seperti ini," Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menawannya. "Kajja."

Inilah yang menjadi pertimbangan nomor satu Sungmin jika membandingkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Titik kelebihan Kyuhyun adalah meredam amarahnya dengan cara tersenyum dan bicara lembut. Hal yang belum pernah Yesung lakukan setahu Sungmin.

"Kajja.."

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**-To Be Continue-**

Agak rancu.

Karena udah lama ngga ngetik dan udah lama ngga ngepost, jadi agak kaku. mungkin ini post paling ngga banget diantara yang lainnya. Berbelit-belit gasih? Kelamaan ya alurnya? Gyah.. padahal author gasuka cerita yang lama gini. Tapi mau gimana lagi.

Udah keliatan kan gimana ceritanya? Huehehe maaf kalo ceritanya pasaran dan ngga menarik. Mianhaeyo, masih kaku karena kelamaan ditinggal ngga ngetik ff lagi. Okesip gausah banyak curhat, sekarang thanks to sama Q&A.

**Thanks to: meidi96, Kim Anna, jongwookie, Heldamagnae, choYeonRin, bluerose, niisaa9, kyutmin, guest, EternalClouds2421, cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, 77clouds, Yulia CloudSomnia, PurpleAddict, R'Rin4869, yoon HyunWoon, dyahYWS, ndah951231, Rochan, YeHaeyeojya1, Ikke R. Wook, RinriChoi, **and** langitmerah31.**

Duh karena kebodohan author jadi begini kan. Terimakasih banyak untuk reviewnya, support, dan pujiannya. Author babo namun kece ini sangat tersipu membacanya hahaha. Apalagi doa kalian yang menyebutkan supaya saya lulus UN, astaga. Terimakasih banyaakkk! Okedeh lanjut Q&A~

**Q: Wook jadi rebutan? **Iyadong hahaha favorite uke saya harus jadi rebutan namja tampan.

**Q: Ming sama siapa? **Siapa yang mau sama Ming coba angkat tangan~ *liat Kyu ikut angkat tangan*

**Q: Cinta segitiga? **Ne, ditambah Sungmin. Triangle love + Sungmin tapi, bukan berempat. Alesannya karena lebih fokus YewooKyu dibanding ditambah Ming karena dia netral.

**Q: Yewook? Kyuwook? **Official Pairing. You know what I mean hehehe.

**Q: Kenapa baru muncul lagi thor? **Eh? Author hiatus UN kemarin hehehe sekarang UN sudah selesai dan kembali menulis ff mengisi waktu menjadi pengangguran.

**Q: Yesung Kyuhyun saudara kandung bukan? **Waduh, saya belum pernah nanya sama Yesungie oppa tentang itu. Gimana kalo saya tanya dulu? Mereka sodaraan kandung atau gimana, oke?

Banyak yang nanya tentang pertanyaan terakhir. Jadi saya jawabnya gitu aja, no comment dulu. Dengan kaya gini aja kalian bisa menyimpulkan jawabannya haha. Mungkin chapter depan akan saya buka inti ceritanya. Anggep aja semuanya prolog *panjang bener prolognye*

Oke.. saya siap nerima flame/bash. Apalagi kalo diliat-liat ini chapter paling aneh dari semua ff yang pernah saya buat selain Eye Kingdom. Okesip, gamsahamnidaaa! m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other.

**Pair:: **Official Pairing.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Family, Romance.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. For story sake, Kyuhyun name will be Kim Kyuhyun. I'm sorry for the inconveniences.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

Yesung mengusap-usap perut ratanya sembari menuruni tangga untuk mencapai lantai dasar rumahnya. Mata bulan sabit itu bersibobrok dengan jam dinding berwarna putih yang menggantung diatas pintu dapur, masih jam delapan pagi. Kalau saja bukan karena semalam ia lupa buang air kecil sebelum tidur, pasti ia tidak akan terbangun dipagi yang dingin seperti ini.

Hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis guna menghirup bau masakan yang baru saja matang dari dapur. Tak lama ia tersenyum dan langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Ummanya sudah sehat sekarang, itu yang ia tahu.

"Umma sudah baikan?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengambil gelas dirak.

Leeteuk mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Sudah, maka itu nanti siang umma akan pergi bersama Jaejoong ahjumma. Yesungie ingat Jaejoong ahjumma?"

Sambil meneguk air bening itu kedalam kerongkongannya yang terasa kering, Yesung berusaha mengingat nama Jaejoong yang mungkin datanya tersimpan rapi didalam ingatannya. Setelah otaknya mendapatkan sedikit info, wajah Yesung menegang. Tak suka.

"Ne, aku ingat."

"Umma mau belanja kebutuhan Natal dua hari lagi. Yesungie mau menitip sesuatu? Oh iya, umma sudah menyiapkan _sweater _untuk Yesungie dan Kyuhyunie. Yesungie warna merah dan Kyuhyunie warna hijau. Yesungie harus mencobanya nanti, ne?"

Namja itu mengangguk dan menggumam kecil untuk menjawab celotehan panjang Leeteuk. Setelah menaruh gelas yang habis dipakainya dibak cuci, Yesung kembali naik ke kamarnya. Baru saja Yesung menutup pintu, ponsel berlayar sentuh bergetar diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

Baru saja membaca siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dipagi-pagi begini, wajahnya sudah merona hebat. Bagaimana bisa ia melanjutkan isi pesannya jika nanti ia akan meledak. Setelah mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya kembali untuk menenangkan diri,akhirnya Yesung membuka pesan itu.

_Selamat pagi! Selamat melakukan kegiatan dengan semangat! Fighting, Yesung sunbae! ^.^)9_

_Kim Ryeowook_.

Yesung menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang sudah ditutup dan dikunci. Setelah itu namja berambut hitam itu memekik senang dan meloncat-loncat didalam kamarnya yang lumayan luas. Toh tidak akan ada yang lihat dan tidak aka nada yang mendengarnya.

"Dia mengirimiku pesan!" Jeritnya senang.

Setelah merasa cukup lelah, ia merebahkan dirinya kembali diatas tempat tidur empuknya. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat ponsel hitam yang ukurannya cukup besar itu. Yesung sibuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk membalas pesan Ryeowook.

"Selamat pagi.. semangat, Ryeowook-ah?" Gumamnya sambil mengetik, namun setelah itu Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Ani aniya! Kau ini harus bersikap seperti biasa!"

_Selamat pagi dan selamat melakukan kegiatan dengan semangat juga, Ryeowook-ah. Fighting! -,-)9_

Ibu jarinya menyentuh kotak bertuliskan _send _dan bibirnya kembali melengkung. Mungkin memang seharusnya Yesung bertemu Ryeowook sejak dulu. Sehingga lebih cepat Yesung bisa berubah menjadi namja yang lebih berekspresi.

_Cinta?_

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya tanpa sadar sehingga membuatnya terlihat imut. Ia langsung menarik tubuhnya menuju cermin dikamar mandi pribadi yang berada dikamarnya. Rona pipinya masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Bibirnya juga sesekali masih tersenyum.

"Jadi.. ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?"

**xxXxx**

Manik cokelat almond itu baru saja terbuka. Masih malas bangun, ia berguling kearah tembok berwarna biru yang dingin. Kyuhyun yakin sekali sekarang sudah hampir tengah hari karena kepalanya yang pusing karena tidur terlalu lama.

Semalam ia begitu semangat mengejar level saat bermain _Starcraft_. Apalagi ia bertemu dengan pemain yang kekuatannya hampir menyamai dirinya yang sudah begitu _expert _dipermainan itu. Tetap saja Kyuhyun yang menang, jangan tanyakan hal itu.

Butuh empat jam untuk membuat lawannya menyerah untuk melampaui dirinya. Jadilah namja 16 tahun itu baru tidur jam setengah empat pagi. Padahal ia seharusnya sudah tidur sebelum tengah malam.

_Tok tok._

"Kyuhyunie.."

Namja yang dipanggil itu membuka matanya malas dan melirik kearah pintu kamarnya yang dikunci. Dengan langkah yang diseret, Kyuhyun memutar kunci dan membiarkan yeoja cantik berstatus ummanya itu memasuki kamarnya.

"Ya! Umma kan sudah bilang, rapikan laptopnya setelah dipakai! Bungkus-bungkus _snack_-nya juga dibuang dong, Kyuhyunie. Masa tampan tapi jorok," Leeteuk mengais beberapa bungkus makanan ringan yang kosong dan membuangnya ditempat sampah kecil dikamar anaknya ini. "Oh ya ampun, jangan tidur lagi! Ini sudah siang, pemalas."

"Aku kurang tidur.." Rintih Kyuhyun ketika Leeteuk memukuli bokong empuknya.

Leeteuk langsung berhenti memukuli bokong Kyuhyun. "Salah sendiri malah bermain _game _sampai pagi. Daripada nanti kepalamu pusing karena tidur terlalu lama, sekarang mandi air hangat. Kyuhyunie kelewatan sarapan, tahu."

"Siapkan airnya, umma.."

Suruhan bocah kecilnya itu membuat Leeteuk seketika tersenyum. Jemari kurusnya mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun dan melakukan apa yang disuruh Kyuhyun. Setelah membuka keran air hangat kedalam _bath-up, _Leeteuk keluar kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mengganggu Kyuhyun yang mulai tertidur lagi.

**xxXxx**

Suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi riang itu membuat Leeteuk buru-buru berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumahnya. Setelah berkutat sebentar dengan kunci pintu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan mantel oranye pucat.

"Teukie eonnie.."

Yeoja cantik itu memeluk Leeteuk erat, Leeteuk pun membalas pelukannya tanpa ragu. Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukannya.

"Duduklah dulu, Jaejoong-ah. Aku akan membuatkanmu minum dulu."

Leeteuk tersenyum kecil dan meninggalkan yeojya cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu diruang tamu rumahnya. _Doe eyes _itu mengedar keseluruh ruangan bernuansa putih layaknya rumah sakit. Cukup banyak foto yang dipajang disana. Mulai dari keluarga lengkap sampai sendiri-sendiri juga ada.

"Umma… lapar…"

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Kebetulan sekali Kyuhyun mencari sang umma kearah ruang tamu dan mata cokelat almond itu kaget melihat orang lain sedang duduk manis disana.

"Jae umma?" Gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

Jaejoong tersenyum riang. "Kyuhyunie.. bogoshipeoseo."

Kyuhyun tanpa segan langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk yeoja dewasa yang perawakannya sama dengan Leeteuk. Jaejoong mencium kening Kyuhyun dan kembali memeluk Kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang kembali membawa secangkir teh hangat hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Jeongmal bogoshipeoseoyo. Kyuhyunie sudah besar sekali ya sekarang," Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya. "Kyuhyunie juga tidak pernah datang kerumah Jae umma.."

"Dia tidak akan boleh menyetir sejauh itu, Jaejoong-ah.." Jawab Leeteuk sambil menyodorkan teh buatannya pada Jaejoong.

"Oh, kemana Kangin oppa dan Yesungie?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Kanginie bekerja, dia tidak bisa libur karena sedang banyak kerjaan katanya. Yesungie barusan pergi, mungkin akan pulang nanti sore."

Yeoja cantik itu mengangguk paham dan mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun yang masih basah karena baru selesai mandi. Kyuhyun sendiri nyaman disayang-sayang oleh kedua yeoja cantik ini. Kapan lagi ia dielus-elus Jaejoong yang terpisah jarak lumayan jauh.

"Oh ya, nanti umma dan Jae umma akan pergi sebentar. Kyuhyunie terserah mau dirumah saja atau ke café. Yang jelas Kyuhyunie tidak boleh ikut," Ujar Leeteuk sambil tersenyum penuh rahasia. "Urusan yeoja."

"Huh.. curang."

"Aku siap-siap dulu, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menyesap teh hangatnya. "Kyuhyunie sudah punya yeojachingu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Belum ada.."

"Berarti ada yeoja yang disuka kalau jawabannya belum." Ujar Jaejoong riang.

"Huff.. kenapa yeoja semuanya mempunyai perasaan yang begitu kuat. Padahal kalimat singkat begitu saja mereka bisa tahu."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Itulah hebatnya yeoja. Jadi.. siapa yeoja yang berhasil menaklukan hati namja yang kerasnya layaknya batu seperti Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Jae umma jahat. Pokoknya yeoja yang kusuka itu memang mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Waktu awal aku memang tidak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi lama kelamaan dia menarik."

"Berarti bukan tipe yeoja cantik, begitu?"

"Cantik! Cantik, manis, imut dalam waktu yang bersamaan! Jae umma tidak akan bisa membayangkannya. Yang jelas ia cantik!"

"Ne ne.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang membayangkan wajah Ryeowook yang tersenyum manis padanya. Oh ya ampun, pegangilah Kyuhyun sebelum punggungnya menyentuh langit-langit karena melambung tinggi. Kyuhyun sibuk membuat daftar kenapa ia bisa menyukai Ryeowook didalam otaknya.

Tunggu, apakah ia memikirkan pesonamu juga, Kim Kyuhyun?

**xxXxx**

Sunyi..

Hanya ada suara derap kaki diatas salju. Diatas bukit seperti ini suhu akan semakin rendah. Tidak ada yang salah jika memakai tiga lapis mantel disini. Lapisan salju makin menebal seiring lebatnya salju yang berjatuhan tanpa ampun dari langit.

Undakan dan beberapa nisan pun tertutup. Meskipun begitu, Ryeowook ingat betul dimana tujuannya tanpa harus mencari-cari nama dinisan. Setelah cukup lama berjalan menuju bagian tengah bukit, langkahnya terhenti didepan nisan yang tertimbun salju.

Tanpa buang banyak waktu apalagi dicuaca tak baik seperti ini, Ryeowook langsung menaruh sebuket bunga diatas nisan tempat menaruh barang. Setelah menaruh buket bunga, yeojya mungil itu melakukan penghormatannya.

Tangan mungilnya menyingkirkan salju yang menutupi nisan besar itu. Setelah cukup bersih, ia tersenyum manis. Setelah menuangkan sebotol soju keatas gundukan tempat appanya bersemayam, Ryeowook kembali membungkuk hormat sebelum pergi dari sana.

Ryeowook mengusap-usapkan tangannya cepat, berusaha mencari kehangatan. Salju makin deras sedangkan kakinya terlalu lambat melangkah karena salju yang terlalu tebal. Kakinya sesekali terperosok dalam kedalam timbunan salju.

BRUK.

Bokong dan kedua lututnya yeoja itu menghantam salju, kakinya kali ini tersangkut sehingga ia terjatuh. Membuat seorang pengunjung pemakaman itu menoleh kaget karena mendengar suara debaman benda jatuh. Setelah berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah, Ryeowook terkikik kecil atas kebodohannya sendiri.

"Kim Ryeowook?"

Yeoja itu menoleh. Mata cokelat karamel itu beradu pandang dengan manik hitam kelam yang memabukkan. Takdir kembali mempermainkannya kali ini. Dengan cara mengatur pertemuannya dengan namja yang paling ingin ia temui sekarang. Tapi bukan ditempat ini dan dengan cara yang tidak elit begini.

**xxXxx**

Butiran mirip kapas itu makin deras. Bahkan suhunya mungkin mencapai minus beberapa derajat diluar sana. Bayangkan saja kau harus duduk meringkuk didalam kulkas tempat membekukan es. Taruhan berapa lama kau akan beku.

Ryeowook menaruh kedua telapak tangannya dicangkir _vanilla latte _hangat pesanannya. Sedangkan namja yang ia temui dipemakaman itu menyesap _espresso_, Kim Yesung. Karena cuaca yang agak menakutkan dan berbahaya, Yesung memutuskan untuk berhenti disebuah café. Ia mengajak Ryeowook yang kebetulan pulang bersamanya dari pemakaman tadi.

"Kalau boleh kutahu.. Yesung sunbae mengunjungi makam siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya setelah penasaran ingin bertanya sejak tadi.

"Umma kandungku."

Yeoja manis itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung sekaligus agak kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui. Beribu pertanyaan ingin ia lontarkan, tapi otaknya menolak dan memilih untuk mengelompokkan mana pertanyaan yang pantas untuk ditanyakan.

"Aku yakin kau ingin bertanya banyak padaku tentang keluargaku." Ujar Yesung seolah bisa membaca pikiran Ryeowook.

Tanpa ragu, Ryeowook mengangguk. Ada sesuatu dari diri Yesung yang sangat ingin ia ketahui selain keluarga. Bagi Ryeowook, Yesung itu bagai magnet. Benda yang ingin sekali ia tarik dan ia kelupas semua inti-intinya dengan hati-hati karena ia berharga dan bisa saja rapuh.

Yesung tersenyum kecil sambil menaruh cangkir _espresso _-nya. "Tanyakan saja.."

"Yesung sunbae dan Kyuhyun? Kalian saudara kandung, kan?"

"Ani, kami bukan saudara kandung. Appaku menikah dengan ummanya Kyuhyun ketika umurku delapan tahun dan Kyuhyun baru enam tahun. Untuk urusan keluarga terdahulu Kyuhyun, aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Ryeowook tercengang. "La-lalu, apa ada orang lain yang tahu tentang hal ini selain aku?"

"Sungmin tahu. Yeoja itu pengamat yang baik, sehingga ia bisa menyimpulkan sendiri dan bertanya padaku apakah benar yang ia pikirkan. Dan kujawab saja 'ya'. Kurasa tidak ada yang tahu lagi selain kalian berdua." Jawab Yesung santai.

"Sungmin eonnie, ya?" Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Jadi umma Yesung sunbae sudah meninggal? Lalu appa Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya. Karena aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga Kyuhyun yang dulu. Arra?" Tegas Yesung.

"Umma Yesung sunbae.. meninggal karena apa?"

Tatapan mata Yesung yang tegas barusan melemah. Manik kelam itu mengarah keluar jendela kaca transparan, menatap butiran salju yang menenangkan. Ryeowook mencubit dirinya sendiri, merasa bersalah karena bertanya hal se-sensitif itu.

"S-sunbae.. mi-mianhae.."

Yesung tersenyum lagi. "Aniyo, gwaenchana."

Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook barusan, tapi ia juga tidak berani menolak untuk menjawab. Sehingga namja bermahkotakan hitam itu hanya bisa diam. Memperhatikan Ryeowook yang salah tingkah karena kesalahannya sendiri.

"Sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya," Yesung tersenyum lebih manis. "Ceritakan semuanya tentang dirimu yang tak pernah aku tahu."

"M-maksudnya?"

"Aku ingin mendengar kisahmu. Kurasa kisahmu lebih menarik daripada kisahku, lebih berwarna. Lebih indah? Mungkin kata itu tepat untuk menggambarkannya."

Ryeowook kembali terdiam. Sibuk memikirkan harus darimana ia bercerita tentang dirinya. Tapi kemudian dia kembali berpikir ulang, kenapa ia harus menceritakan hidupnya pada Yesung? Seolah Ryeowook sedang diaudisi untuk menjadi bawahannya saja.

"Kisahku juga tidak lebih menarik dari kisah Yesung sunbae. Lebih baik biarkan saja kenyataan-kenyataan hidup terbongkar seiring perjalanan pertemanan kita. Bukankah lebih baik begitu?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau berniat untuk berteman lebih jauh lagi denganku?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya sekarang. "Memangnya Yesung sunbae tidak mau? Aku suka berteman dengan orang-orang yangmenginsprirasiku."

Kali ini giliran Yesung yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya aku menginsprirasimu?"

"Ne, Yesung sunbae juga termasuk orang-orang istimewa."

_Istimewa?_

**xxXxx**

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya. Hari ini hari terakhir ia bekerja sebelum akhirnya besok café akan tutup karena perayaan Natal. Daritadi café tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang _take away_. Tidak berniat untuk bersantai dicafe cantik itu.

Suasana café yang sepi seharusnya sudah cukup untuk membuat alasan café ditutup awal hari ini. Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Menciptakan uap mengepul berwarna putih membumbung didepan bibirnya.

"Bosan ya.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dan kembali menghela nafasnya. Sungmin, yang barusan berkata bosan sekarang terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang tak ada habisnya hari ini. Sesekali Sungmin mengecek ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kyuhyun membuat kesimpulan analogis, yeoja itu sedang jatuh cinta.

"Sedang jatuh cinta ya, noona?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk ponsel _pink _Sungmin dengan dagunya. Yeoja kelinci itu membulatkan matanya dan langsung memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh, senang karena sukses menggoda Sungmin hingga pipi yeoja itu merona.

"Akui sajalah. Aku ini namja terpeka yang bisa noona kenal. Arra-arra.." Goda Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Aniya, ini namjachinguku."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata melotot. "Jinjja?! Yah.. sayang sekali. Padahal kan aku ingin mendaftar menjadi namjachingu Sungmin noona."

"Dasar pembual. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukai Ryeowook?"

Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun. Bocah nakal itu tidak ingat kalau yeoja itu lebih peka dibanding namja. Sungmin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun beberapa kali dengan masih tertawa. Tidak kuat melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, aku juga tidak akan membeberkannya pada siapapun apalagi pada Ryeowooknya langsung. Tidak usah sekaget itu juga," Sungmin mencoba meredakan tawanya. "Lebih baik lekas dapatkan jika kau merasa dia juga menyukaimu."

"Aku berencana mengatakannya saat _Christmas Eve_. Aku ingin seromantis mungkin," Kyuhyun terkekeh malu. "Oh ya, namjachingu noona juga satu sekolah?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Nugu-nugu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ketua OSIS."

**xxXxx**

"_Choi Siwon_?"

"Ne!"

"_Tapi kupikir Siwon sunbae sedang mendekati Kibum._" Ujar Ryeowook dari ujur telepon.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Nado mollaseoyo, Ryeowook-ah. Tapi menurutku Siwon itu bukan tipe namja yang suka bermain yeoja. Siwon sedang mendekati Kibum itu bukannya rahasia umum, ya?"

"_Yang menyatakan cinta duluan siapa?_"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Molla.."

Terdengar suara tawa Ryeowook. "_Kalau begitu ya biarkan saja. Mungkin memang Siwon sunbae dan Kibum hanya dekat saja. Cinta kan tidak memandang apapun._"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Benar, cinta kan datang tiba-tiba. Tahu-tahu kau sudah disergap olehnya dan dengan orang yang tidak pernah kau sangka-sangka."

"_Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara tentang hal sesensitif ini_._ Biasanya namja akan mengatakan hal-hal manis tentang cinta jika mereka sedang terlibat didalamnya._"

"Maksudmu aku sedang jatuh cinta, begitu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, percuma juga semanis apapun senyum itu Ryeowook tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"_Mollayo.. tapi kurasa kau memang sedang jatuh cinta._"

"Sok tahu," Cibir Kyuhyun salah tingkah. "Kau sudah menyiapkanku kado belum? Perjanjian kita jangan sampai lupa!"

Hening lama, sampai akhirnya Ryeowook menjawabnya. "_Tentu saja aku sudah menyiapkan kado untumu. Kita bertemu di Mouse Rabbit, kan? Aku tidak akan lupa kok._"

"Keurae.. sepertinya sudah malam. Sampai bertemu dua hari lagi! Jaljayo, Ryeowook-ah.."

"_Ne, sampai bertemu lusa. Jaljayo, Kyuhyun-ah!_"

Kyuhyun membiarkan Ryeowook yang menutup sambungan telefonnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah tidak terdengar suara apa-apa lagi, Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Senyumnya mengembang, matanya melirik sebuah kotak berwarna hijau dengan pita merah. Khas Natal.

Tangannya mengulur untuk mengambil kotak kecil itu. Dengan mata berbinar, ia membuka kotak itu untuk mengambil benda yang berada didalamnya. Sebuah gelang perak berbentuk rantai dengan hiasan binatang disekelilingnya yang juga berbahan perak. Terutama disana ada hiasan berbentuk jerapah, maka itu Kyuhyun langsung membelinya.

Namja itu hafal Ryeowook suka jerapah.

Berhubung barang-barang Ryeowook kebanyakan bergambar jerapah dan entah ada berapa boneka jerapah yang dikoleksi Ryeowook dirumahnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melongo ketika Ryeowook bilang kalau yeoja mungil itu tidak bisa menghitung banyaknya benda berbau jerapah dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun menaruh kembali gelang perak agak berat itu dengan hati-hati. Puas dengan hasil buruannya kemarin disalah satu pertokoan didekat café. Kalau bukan karena Sungmin yang memberitahunya dimana letak toko itu, Kyuhyun pun tak akan tahu.

"Huff," Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Semoga Ryeowook menyukai hadiahnya."

**xxXxx**

"Jadi bagaimana _medical check-up _yang kau lakukan dengan Jaejoong kemarin?"

"SHHH!" Leeteuk menutup mulut Kangin dengan telapak tangannya sambil melotot tajam pada suaminya itu. "Jangan sampai anak-anak kita dengar!" Desis Leeteuk pelan.

Kangin mendesah lalu melepaskan kungkungan tangan Leeteuk pada mulutnya. "Mereka tak akan dengar. Mereka pasti sudah tidur."

Ucapan Kangin ada benarnya. Sekarang sudah hampir jam dua pagi, sedangkan mereka berdua sedang berada didapur yang merangkap dengan ruang makan. Tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka pula.

"Hasilnya akan keluar hari ini." Jawab Leeteuk lemah.

Kangin menyesap _chamomile tea _yang dibuatkan Leeteuk, yeoja cantik itu sendiri juga meminum teh yang sama. Lama keheningan itu melanda keduanya. Bingung mau bicara apa setelah sama-sama memutuskan untuk meminum teh hangat karena insomnia.

"Jaejoong waktu itu jadi mengadopsi anak? Aku kurang tahu perkembangan mereka.."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kemarin kutanya, anak yang ia adopsi sudah berumur 16 tahun juga. Seumuran dengan Kyuhyun. Namanya Cho Changmin, namja."

Kangin mendelik. "Lalu Yunho?"

"Aku tidak bicara sepatah katapun tentangnya."

"Baguslah." Cibir Kangin.

"Sudahlah.."

"Tidak masalah jika kau membela Jaejoong karena dia memang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah kita, tapi kalau bajingan itu… aku tidak bisa berhenti membencinya." Jujur Kangin.

Leeteuk meraih tangan Kangin yang menganggur diatas meja makan bercat putih susu itu. "Itu masa lalu. Tidak usah diingat-ingat lagi, lagipula kita juga sudah bahagia kan sekarang? Kita punya semua yang kita mau. Kita juga punya dua jagoan tampan yang bisa dibanggakan. Semuanya sudah cukup, sudah lengkap."

"Gomawo, Teukie-ah."

**xxXxx**

Yesung memakai mantel hitam kesukaannya dan menyambar dompet tebal yang juga berwarna hitam dari atas meja belajarnya. Dengan cekatan ia memasukannya kedalam saku belakang celana jeans yang juga berwarna hitam itu. Oh, bisakah kau tidak memakai warna hitam dalam sehari saja?

Dengan wajah agak berseri ia berlari ketika menuruni tangga rumahnya. Pegangannya sudah disulap dengan berbagai macam hiasan Natal yang agak berantakan, Kyuhyun yang menghiasnya. Bulan sabit itu menajam, memperhatikan ummanya yang sibuk menghias pohon Natal.

"Waeyo, Yesungie?"

Yesung agak kaget. Padahal Leeteuk tidak melihat kearahnya, namun yeoja itu tahu kalau dirinya sedang memperhatikan Leeteuk. Leeteuk akhirnya menoleh pada Yesung sambil tersenyum kecil. Lesung pipi kecil itu mempermanis senyumannya.

"Sudah rapi? Mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut.

"Mau keluar, membeli sesuatu. Appa bawa mobil ya?"

Leeteuk mengangguk kecil sambil menggumam. "Eung. Yesungie mau pinjam mobil? Coba pinjam mobil Kyuhyunie saja. Umma rasa bocah nakal itu tidak akan pergi hari ini."

"Ah! Aku mau pergi hari ini!"

Suara teriakan Kyuhyun dari arah ruang makan membuat Yesung mendesah. Memperjelas kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan meminjamkannya mobil hitam miliknya itu. Leeteuk mendesah, turun dari kursi yang membantunya menghias pohon Natal dan berniat melangkah kearah dapur untuk membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

"Umma.. tidak usah. Aku bisa memakai motor," Tolak Yesung sambil menahan tangan Leeteuk. "Tidak usah membujuknya."

"Tapi naik motor bahaya, Yesungie. Tidak lihat salju yang menumpuk diluar sana? Ani. Umma tidak mengijinkan kalau kau pergi naik motor. Bahaya," Leeteuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung dilengannya. "Biar umma bujuk Kyuhyun."

Yesung mendesah lelah, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Leeteuk selain Kangin. Bahkan Kangin saja kadang malas beradu argumen dengan Leeteuk jika yeoja itu mulai meninggikan nada bicaranya. Lebih baik turuti saja keinginannya.

Samar-samar, Yesung bisa mendengar suara Leeteuk yang kadang meninggi dan melembut ketika bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tak lama keluar dari ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur dirumahnya itu. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kunci dan menyerahkannya pada Yesung.

"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam. Kyuhyun akan keluar jam setengah sembilan malam nanti. Mobil itu milik kalian bersama kok, Kyuhyun mau tak mau akan meminjamkannya padamu. Bukannya appa sudah mengatakannya?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil memainkan rambut hitam Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. "Ne, umma.."

"Pergunakan waktumu sebaik mungkin. Hati-hati, ne?"

"Ne, umma.."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menatap dua kotak berukuran 400 sentimeter persegi itu dengan wajah bingung. Kotak pertama berwarna merah dengan isi syal rajutan yang juga berwarna merah. Sedangkan kotak kedua berwarna hijau dengan isi sarung tangan rajutan berwarna merah. Sudah dihias sedemikian rupa pula.

Diujung syal merah, terdapat tulisan 'Ye-Sung'. Dan masing-masing sarung tangan itu terdapat tulisan 'Kyu' dan 'Hyun'. Yeoja mungil itu mengerang kecil dan menguburkan mukanya kedalam bedcover yang berada diranjangnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bertukar kado dengan kakak beradik seperti ini?! Aku.. yeoja macam apa.." Gumamnya sambil berguling-guling kesal ditempat tidurnya.

Dia sudah menyiapkan syal terlebih dahulu sebenarnya dan ia berniat memberi syal itu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi belum lama ini, ketika secara tidak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Yesung dipemakaman dan berbagi cerita di-_coffee shop_, Yesung mengajaknya untuk bertukar kado.

Buru-buru sekali ia membuat sarung tangan polos berwarna merah dan memutuskan sarung tangan itu buat Kyuhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya ia terlihat kurang ajar pada Kyuhyun, tapi ia merasa syal merah itu lebih cocok untuk Yesung. Terlebih Yesung banyak menggunakan warna hitam.

"Aku.. suka.. mereka," Gumamnya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang penuh tempelan bintang dan bulan yang akan menyala jika lampu dimatikan. "Aku suka mereka. Mereka berdua."

Tak lama ia terkekeh, wajahnya merona hebat. Suara getaran ponselnya membuatnya terbangun dari ranjangnya dan menyambar ponsel ber-_case _ungu muda itu. Penasaran, ia langsung membuka pesan singkat. Ternyata ada dua pesan yang belum ia baca.

'_Jam setengah sembilan malam. Jangan sampai kadonya ketinggalan dirumah hahaha kau kan ceroboh. Sampai jumpa nanti! :D'_

Barusan dari Kim Kyuhyun.

'_Kutunggu besok di Mouse Rabbit jam delapan pagi._'

Dan itu dari Kim Yesung.

"Kau berada dalam bahaya, Kim Ryeowook.."

**xxXxx**

Ruang keluarga itu sudah disulap menjadi ruang makan sederhana. Dengan meja lengkap dengan penghangat dibawahnya, makanan yang berada diatas meja itu juga beragam dan terlihat menggugah selera makan. Pemanggang daging juga sudah siap.

"Omo.. lezatnya.."

Kangin mengambil tempat duduk disamping Leeteuk yang sibuk memotong daging yang akan dipanggang dengan gunting besar. Yesung duduk didepan Kangin sambil membantu Leeteuk meletakkan daging untuk dipanggang. Kyuhyun baru turun dari kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak dibalik mantelnya. Jadi setelah makan bisa langsung pergi.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Yesung, sehingga sisi-sisi meja tidak ada yang menempati. Memang jika semua anggota keluarganya akan makan bersama, beginilah posisinya. Kangin disamping Leeteuk, dihadapan Leeteuk ada Yesung, Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Kangin.

"Kyuhyunie jadi pergi? Mau kemana sih? Bertemu yeojachingu ya?" Goda Kangin.

Yesung melirik Kyuhyun yang mesem-mesem nggak jelas. Berusaha tenang sembari menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun yang membuatnya penasaran. Yesung tahu benar kalau Kyuhyun akan bertemu Ryeowook nanti, tapi ia ingin tahu pendapat Kyuhyun tentang Ryeowook. Lebih tepatnya, Yesung ingin tahu siapa Ryeowook bagi Kyuhyun.

"Doakan saja supaya dia mau menerimaku menjadi namjachingunya," Kyuhyun tertawa cukup besar, begitu percaya dirinya. "Pokoknya kalau dia mau menjadi yeojachinguku. Aku akan langsung kenalkan ke umma dan appa."

"Serta Yesung hyungmu." Tambah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Selesainya memotong semua daging dan menyerahkan daging itu untuk dipanggang pada Yesung, Leeteuk kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil kimchi yang tertinggal. Yeoja itu mengambil semangkuk kimchi dan berniat membawanya keruang keluarga. Namun tiba-tiba punggungnya kembali nyeri dan kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

Pegangannya lepas pada mangkuk kimchi itu. Suara pecah terdengar dari arah dapur, membuat ketiga namja tampan itu bertatapan bingung. Terlebih suara jatuh yang lebih terkesan seperti orang jatuh. Kangin langsung berlari kearah dapur disusul Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"TEUKI!"

Kangin mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk yang tak sadarkan diri kearah ruang tengah. Dibaringkan Leeteuk disofa dan mencoba dibangunkan kembali. Namun yeoja itu tidak bergeming, masih menutup matanya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang kebingungan hanya bisa berdiri kaku menunggu instruksi.

"Kyuhyun, siapkan mobil appa. Biar kau dan appa membawa umma kerumah sakit sekarang. Yesung, kau susul kerumah sakit setelah mengunci seluruh rumah."

Kyuhyun berlari mengambil kunci mobil Kangin. Tidak menyadari dia hanya memakai _sweater_ berwarna hijau yang dibelikan Leeteuk. Namja berumur 16 tahun itu langsung membukakan pintubelakang mobil untuk membawa Leeteuk. Kangin beralih menuju kursi pengemudi, Kyuhyun duduk disampingnya.

Yesung sendiri sibuk mematikan pemanggang daging. Manik hitam itu beradu pandang dengan kotak kecil berwarna hijau berhias pita merah disamping ponsel hitam Kyuhyun. Tidak peduli, Yesung mengambil mantel hitam yang tersampir didekat pintu. Entah itu milik siapa, mungkin Kangin mungkin juga milik Kyuhyun.

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook yang panik langsung berlari menuju café Mouse Rabbit ketika ia baru dibolehi keluar oleh ummanya. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam, berarti ia telat satu setengah jam. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu pula ia menelfon Kyuhyun terus-terusan, tapi namja itu tidak mengangkatnya.

Jelas saja, Kyuhyun tidak membawa ponselnya.

Matanya melihat ada mobil Kyuhyun terparkir didepan café itu. Sedikit menghela nafas lega, ia menaiki undakan menuju pintu masuk café berwarna merah itu. Sekali lagi, ia menelefon Kyuhyun untuk memastikan. Dan kali ini pun sama, tidak diangkat.

Yeoja mungil itu mulai kedinginan. Kotak merah yang ia bawa mulai ia cek kembali. Hanya memastikan kalau yang ia bawa adalah sepasang sarung tangan, bukannya syal. Tangannya yang dilindungi sarung tangan berwarna ungu itu memegang knop pintu café itu dan mendorongnya.

_Cklek_.

"Tidak dikunci? Aneh.."

Perlahan, Ryeowook mengintip kedalam. Sepi dan gelap seperti tidak ada orang. Namun kelereng cokelat karamel itu melihat salah satu lampu diujung ruangan seperti sengaja dinyalakan. Dan seperti ada orang yang duduk disana.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau kah itu?"

Ryeowook memasuki café itu dan menutup pintunya kembali. Tanda '_closed_' masih menggantung, jadi bisa dipastikan tidak ada orang yang akan masuk untuk memesan. Ryeowook ingat jelas kalau Kyuhyun punya rambut cokelat tua, bukan hitam seperti.. Yesung?

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Diatas meja, terlihat sebotol _wine _yang sepertinya sudah hampir habis. Tidak ada gelas, hanya botol _wine _dan sebuah benda pipih bernama ponsel tergeletak disana. Ryeowook makin mendekat dan semakin menyadari kalau itu adalah Yesung.

Yesung meletakan pipi kanannya diatas meja, sehingga ia menengok kearah kiri. Mata dengan bulu mata tebal itu menutup. Ryeowook hanya bisa berdiri kaku disana. Tangannya yang memegang kado untuk Kyuhyun serasa kaku. Bagaimana jika Yesung lihat kalau kado ini untuk Kyuhyun?

"Engh.." Gumam Yesung sambil berusaha mengangkat kepalanya.

Manik hitam pekat itu menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya disana. Ia berusaha menajamkan pengelihatannya. Namun Yesung terlalu mabuk sehingga harus bekerja keras untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang berani masuk ke café itu.

"R-Ryeowook-ah?"

"Sunbae.. wae geurae? Waeyo? Kenapa sunbae meminum _wine_? Kan aku sudah bilang, kalau ada masalah telefon aku atau kirimi aku pesan. Aku akan–"

"Shhh.."

Yesung kembali meminum _wine _itu dari botolnya langsung. Ryeowook yang melihatnya langsung menjauhkan botol besar itu dari jangkauan Yesung. Namja bermata bulan sabit itu menatapnya tak suka, Ryeowook tak peduli.

Yeoja mungil itu duduk disamping Yesung dan berusaha menyembunyikan kado untuk Kyuhyun yang dibawanya. Yesung tentu saja melihatnya, meskipun ia sedang mabuk ia bisa melihat kotak besar berwarna merah itu. Yesung kembali meletakkan kepalanya yang terasa berat itu dimeja. Menghadap ke Ryeowook.

"Sunbae.." Panggil Ryeowook.

"Aku akan kehilangan umma lagi, Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwo?"

Bulan sabit itu mulai berkaca. "Aku akan kehilangan umma yang kusayangi lagi. Sebanyak apapun umma yang kupunya, mereka satu persatu akan meninggalkanku. Mereka meninggalkanku.."

"Wae? Umma Yesung sunbae tidak akan meninggalkan sunbae."

"Umma sakit, Ryeowook-ah! Umma sakit! A-aku.. aku tidak mau umma sakit. Aku tidak mau ditinggal ummaku lagi. Aku sudah cukup kehilangan satu umma yang kusayangi, Ryeowook-ah. Umma kandungku juga meninggalkanku karena sakit! Umma perlahan melupakanku, melupakan appa. A-aku takut.."

Ryeowook membiarkan Yesung memeluknya erat. Menumpahkan seluruh kegelisahan padanya sambil terisak. Tangannya juga mengelus punggung dan kepala Yesung, entah apakah perlakuannya bisa menenangkan Yesung.

"Percayalah kalau umma Yesung sunbae akan sembuh."

Yesung mengangguk didalam pelukan Ryeowook. _Sweater _merah yang dipakainya membuat Ryeowook agak sedikit bangga dengan keputusannya untuk memberikan Yesung syal. Perlahan isakkan Yesung tak terdengar lagi, pelukannya juga mengendur.

Ryeowook membaringkan Yesung disofa yang tak cukup menopang tubuh tinggi Yesung. Yeoja itu ingat kalau Yesung pernah bercerita ia pernah menginap dicafe karena bertengkar dengan sang appa, dan Yesung bilang ia memakai selimut yang sengaja ditaruh diruangan ummanya karena kedinginan. Maka itu Ryeowook mencari selimut untuk Yesung.

Setelah mencari diruangan Leeteuk dan menemukan selimut berwarna biru tua, Ryeowook kembali ketempatnya semula. Yesung masih dengan posisi yang sama, kakinya melipat diatas sofa yang tak muat dan menghadap kesandaran sofa. Ryeowook menyusup duduk dan menaruh kepala Yesung dipahanya. Sehingga Yesung tidur menghadap perut rata Ryeowook. Selimut juga sudah disampirkan sehingga menutupi kaki Yesung.

Jemari Ryeowook yang lincah mengetik pesan singkat pada ummanya, meminta izin untuk menginap semalam ditempat temannya. Berbohong sedikit tak apa, pikir Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kecil. Setelah mengirimkannya, Ryeowook mematikan ponselnya. Tidak ingin melihat omelan sang umma.

"Jaljayo, Yesung sunbae.."

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**-To Be Continue-**

Lagi-lagi telat.

Jangan rajam author karena kelamaan update. Semua salah ide yang terus kabur-kaburan. Draft udah ada, tapi pas mau nulis paragraf atau dialog eh ilang lagi. Yaudah mending ngga usah curhat deh ya. Ini no-edit! Jadi typo atau apapun maafin aja ya hahaha #gaploked

Thanks to: **PurpleAddict, yoon hyunwoon, ndah951231, Ikke R. Wook, meidi96, EternalClouds2421, aidagracilla29, guest, bluerose, Heldamagnae, Tabiwook, Rochan, Nuraya sarang, Baby Kim, R'Rin4869, YeHaeyeoja1, niisaa9, RianaClouds, jongwookie, LQ, guest, RinriChoi, sushimakipark, hanazawa kay, RyeoRezClouDy, dyahYWS, Devi AF, Yulia CloudSomnia, lailatul . magfiroh . 16.**

**Q&A **dulu yukk!

**Q: Hubungan Kyu sama Yesung kurang baik, kenapa? **Ada sesuatu dimasa lalunya. Akan dibongkar perlahan, tenang saja.

**Q: Yesung nangis? Kenapa? **Karena udah saking keselnya dan ngga bisa ngeluapin. Jadinya dia nangis ajadeh.

**Q: Sungmin pajangan? **Sungmin akan masuk dicerita kok. Tapi ada waktunya. Tenang dulu ya KMS!

**Q: Yesung bukan anaknya Leeteuk? Kyuhyun bukan anaknya Kangin? Mereka bukan saudara? **Sudah dijelaskan dichapter ini walaupun masih kurang jelas. Semua bakal jelas seiring jalannya cerita tenang yaaa..

**Q: KyuSung? KyuWook? YeWook? Ming? **Jujur aku sebel kalo ada orang nyebutin crack-pairnya Yesung hahaha emosi bawaannya apalagi Yesung jadi uke buset ga cocok banget. Pokoknya _official pair_, ngga ada tawar menawar!

**Q: Leeteuk sakit? **Ne, akan dijelaskan dichapter selanjutnya.

**Q: Yesung terkesan dingin dan tertutup banget. Kenapa? **Karena masa lalu juga. Akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita ini.

**Q: Kenapa Kyuhyun benci sama Yesung? **Hahahaha coba kita tanya Kyuhyun yuk dichapter depan~

Inilah akibatnya mengulur-ulur waktu pengerjaan ff, agak sedikit terbengkalai. Maaf ya, author juga ngga tau gimana nantinya. Tapi author ngga pernah nggak nyelesain ff kok. Selalu diselesain, tenang aja meskipun lama.

Terimakasih untuk semua pujiannya, semua supportnya, semua yang masih nungguin, semua yang udah review, semua yang udah ngefavoritin cerita ini, semua yang udah ngefollow cerita ini, dan semua yang udah doain aku menempuh UN kemaren. Aku baca dan inget semua review kalian. Terimakasih banyak.

Mind to review again, ELF?


	4. Chapter 4

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other.

**Pair:: **Official Pairing.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Family, Romance.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. For story sake, Kyuhyun name will be Kim Kyuhyun. I'm sorry for the inconveniences.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

Entah kenapa pagi ini terasa lebih dingin daripada pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Membuat Yesung merapatkan selimut dan berguling ke kiri. Namja itu berusaha meluruskan kakinya, namun terhalang tembok. Karena terganggu, Yesung akhirnya membuka mata dan mendapati sebuah meja berada tepat didepannya.

Alisnya bertaut dan keningnya mengerut, bingung. Yesung kembali berguling kearah sebaliknya dan menatap kaku kain berwarna _peach_, bahan khas mantel. Kain itu bergoyang konstan karena yang sedang memakai mantel itu bernafas teratur.

Yesung mendongak dan mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang tampak damai. Namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Ryeowook dan duduk kaku disamping yeoja itu. Yesung mengucek matanya dan memperhatikan Ryeowook yang masih tertidur.

Yesung mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Begitu banyak _notification _yang terlihat jelas disana. Namja tampan itu tidak berniat mengeceknya. Jam setengah tujuh. Yesung kembali menoleh pada Ryeowook yang sepertinya kedinginan. Kedua tangannya bersedekap dibawah dadanya, kepalanya bersandar pada sandaran sofa.

Kasihan sekali..

Yesung melebarkan selimut dan menyelimuti Ryeowook perlahan, takut kalau-kalau yeoja itu terbangun. Setelah selimut itu sudah menutupinya, Yesung langsung berdiri dan mengambil botol _wine_ yang nyaris kosong itu. Matanya juga melirik kotak merah berukuran sedang dibawah sana.

Namja bermata bulan sabit itu berjalan menuju dapur café untuk menaruh botol _wine _lalu membuat _espresso _dan _vanilla latte _kesukaan Ryeowook. Namja itu membawa kedua cangkir ke tempat dimana ia tidur sejak semalam, Ryeowook sudah bangun namun masih terdiam.

"Mianhae," Ucap Yesung sambil menaruh cangkir berisi _vanilla latte _dihadapan Ryeowook. "Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan semalam. Tapi jika itu membuatmu kesal atau risih, mianhae.."

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat dan menyesap minuman hangat buatan Yesung itu. "Aniyo, Yesung sunbae tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Sunbae tidak pusing? Mau kubuatkan sup?"

Namja itu tersenyum kecil. "Ani, nan gwaenchana. Lagipula tidak ada bahan untuk membuat sup disini, Ryeowook-ah."

Yeoja mungil itu mengangguk mengerti. Canggung setelah tidur bersama Yesung yang padahal baru ia kenal beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidur bersama dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, bukan dalam arti yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan Ryeowook bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Tentang kadonya–"

"Begini, akan kujelaskan terlebih dahulu," Potong Ryeowook. "A-aku diajak bertukar kado dengan Kyuhyun seminggu sebelum Natal. Dan ternyata Yesung sunbae juga mengajakku untuk bertukar kado. Kyuhyun memintaku datang di _Christmas Eve _untuk bertukar kado. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun tidak datang dan aku bertemu oppa disini. Jadi kado yang kubawa semalam dan yang ada sekarang itu–"

"Milik Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook menunduk dan mengangguk kecil. "Mianhae, Yesung sunbae. A-aku tidak memberitahumu."

Tangan Yesung mengulur dan menepuk puncak kepala Ryeowook. "Kalau rencanamu dengan Kyuhyun aku sudah tahu. Aku pernah mendengarnya ketika Kyuhyun sedang bicara ditelefon denganmu. Jadi aku tahu kau menyiapkan dua kado untukku dan untuknya. Aku tidak pernah keberatan."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Lalu.. aku masih mengharapkan kado darimu. Karena aku juga sudah menyiapkan kado untukmu, tentu saja aku tidak membawanya juga. Rencana kita tidak gagal, namun _delay_." Ujar Yesung sembari menyesap _espresso_-nya lagi.

Hening lagi. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraannya, hanya mencuri-curi pandang. Kadang Ryeowook memperhatikan Yesung yang mengetik sesuatu diponselnya. Kadang pula Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook yang menatap salju yang masih bertaburan sejak semalam.

"Kau menyukai Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung, tatapan matanya menyiratkan tanda tanya. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa memandangi kepulan uap minuman hangat miliknya. Tidak berniat untuk melihat ekspresi Ryeowook karena ia bisa membacanya. Ia hanya ingin mendengarnya langsung.

"Aku.. tidak tahu.." Jawab Ryeowook seadanya.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu lalu kenapa? Aku tidak tahu aku menyukainya atau tidak. Kalaupun aku menyukainya, aku tidak tahu aku menyukainya dalam makna yang mana. Aku menyukainya karna apa akupun tidak tahu. A-aku.. tidak tahu."

Ryeowook menghabiskan _vanilla latte_-nya dengan buru-buru dan menaruh cangkir itu kembali. Terlalu gugup, sehingga suara cangkir yang membentur meja membuatnya kaget sendiri. Yeoja mungil itu berdiri dan mengambil kotak merah yang seharusnya sudah berada ditangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau pulang. Annyeonghigaseyo, sunbae.."

Tangan kurusnya mengambil kado yang tergeletak dilantai dan merunduk kecil pada Yesung. Ryeowook melangkah perlahan keluar café dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Yeoja itu bahkan tidak sempat menoleh kebelakang. Sekedar untuk melihat Yesung yang masih tertunduk lemah.

Uap putih kembali keluar dari mulut Yesung ketika namja tampan itu menghela nafasnya. Kesalahan kecil yang pertama kalinya ia sesalkan, adalah menanyakan hal semenjijikan itu pada Ryeowook. Andai saja ia tidak penasaran tentang perasaan Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

Yesung hanya ingin tahu siapa Kyuhyun bagi Ryeowook.

Jika Ryeowook mengakui kalau ia menyukai Kyuhyun, sama seperti Kyuhyun menyukai yeoja cantik itu. Yesung akan mundur dan berusaha melupakan Ryeowook. Meskipun melupakan Ryeowook tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan dan secepat berkedip, Yesung rela.

Yesung akan merelakannya demi Kyuhyun.

**xxXxx**

Manik cokelat almond itu melirik kearah pintu kamar Leeteuk yang baru saja dibuka dari luar. Namja dengan _sweater _merah itu memasuki kamar inap Leeteuk dengan wajah keruh. Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia malah marah sekarang pada Yesung karena namja yang lebih tua darinya itu malah kabur entah kemana semalam.

"Yesungie.."

Yesung tersenyum setengah hati sembari menduduki kursi disamping tempat tidur Leeteuk. Tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang penuh aura hitam disudut ruangan. Tangan dingin Yesung menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang tidak diinfus, sekarang ia lebih tenang daripada semalam.

"Sudah sarapan?" Tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

Yesung hanya tersenyum. "Kkeokjeongma, umma. Apa kata dokter?"

"Dokter bilang umma disuruh beristirahat dirumah sakit beberapa hari. Appa sedang bicara dengan dokter sekarang," Jawab Leeteuk seadanya, ia hanya tahu itu. "Mungkin tentang pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang."

Baru saja Leeteuk menyelesaikan penjelasannya, pintu kamarnya dibuka dari luar tanpa ketukan pintu. Kangin memasuki kamar Leeteuk dengan senyum setengah hatinya. Keluarga Kim itu tahu ada yang tidak beres dibalik senyum paksaan itu.

"Eotteokhae?" Suara Leeteuk terdengar parau.

"Pencangkokan sumsum tulang belakang sebaiknya dilakukan oleh keluarga kandung atau masih dalam kekerabatan. Memperbesar keberhasilan kesembuhannya juga," Jelas Kangin sabil berdiri menyandar pada tembok kamar. "Kyuhyun masih terlalu muda untuk menjalani operasi seperti ini."

Jantung Yesung berdegup dua kali lebih kencang, dadanya terasa dihantam benda tumpul dengan kekuatan besar. Namja dengan surai hitam layaknya sang appa itu menunduk dalam. Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya.

"Kau masih punya Yoochun, kan?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Yoochunie.. tidak ada kabar semenjak appa dan umma bercerai, Kangin-ah."

"Kita harus mencarinya. Yang bisa membantu hanya Yoochun. Aku yakin ia mau membantu," Ujar Kangin optimis. "Kau noonanya, dia tidak akan tega."

Leeteuk tidak menanggapi Kangin. Yeoja itu memilih untuk diam dan memikirkan dimana Yoochun saat ini. Inilah yang ia sesalkan memiliki keluarga _broken-home _sejak kecil. Komunikasi tak lancar, bahkan saat appanya meninggal. Ummanya dan Yoochun sama sekali tak muncul.

Leeteuk tidak akan membiarkan kedua anaknya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

**xxXxx**

Kamar Leeteuk dipenuhi dengan gema suara tv yang dinyalakan. Tidak ada yang menontonnya, semuanya punya kegiatan masing-masing. Yesung memilih untuk mencari-cari informasi tentang penyakit sang umma dari ponselnya, sedangkan si bungsu sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Leeteuk tertidur, namun tidak nyaman jika tidak ada suara. Kangin mengangkat telefon dari kantor diluar kamar.

Gumaman kesal dan sorakan kemenangan kadang keluar dari bibir manis Kyuhyun. Tidak lama, ia mem-_pause _permainannya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat jam tangan hitam yang memeluk pergelangan tangannya. Kyuhyun membuka kedua telapak tangannya pada Yesung. Seolah meminta sesuatu dari Yesung.

Namja bersurai hitam itu mendelik. "Mwoya?"

"Kunci mobilku. Ponselku ketinggalan dirumah, aku ingin mengambilnya," Jelas Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali kalau bocah nakal itu sedang berbohong. "Aish ppalli."

Yesung merogoh saku celana _jeans-_nya dan memberikan Kyuhyun kunci mobil hitam itu. Meskipun mata Yesung hanya sipit dan hanya segaris, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas celana Kyuhyun yang bercetak kotak khas ponsel. Namja dengan surai hitam itu hanya bisa tersenyum setengah hati. Yesung tahu kalau Kyuhyun ingin bertemu Ryeowook. Lihat saja Kyuhyun yang tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Sekarang giliran Yesung yang berharap-harap cemas. Menunggu kepastian apakah Kyuhyun akan diterima Ryeowook menjadi namjachingunya. Entahlah.. dia juga berharap Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan kalau namja itu menyukai Ryeowook.

Yesung.. takut Ryeowook lebih memilih Kyuhyun. Sangat takut.

**xxXxx**

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak enak badan. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa keluar rumah.."

"_Eh? Jinjja? Apa karna kau menungguku semalam?_"

Ryeowook menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Aniya, aku memang mudah terkena _flu _dan demam di Musim Dingin begini."

"_Kau mau aku datang kerumahmu? Sekalian aku menjengukmu. Aku tidak terima penolakan, Ryeowook-ah. Aku kan sudah tahu dimana rumahmu. Jadi, bolehkah?_"

Yeoja mungil itu merapatkan selimutnya. Dipikir-pikir, kalau menolak Kyuhyun kasihan juga. Lagipula rencana ini kan memang Kyuhyun yang punya ide. Ingin sekali ia tidak melakukan kontak terlebih dahulu pada kakak-beradik ini. Ryeowook ingin memastikan ia menyukai yang mana.

"Kalau kau ingin sekalian menjengukku.. ya tak apa," Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Telefon aku jika kau sudah sampai didepan rumahku, ne?"

"_Keurae! Sampai nanti!_"

Ryeowook memutus sambungan telefonnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan malas ia mengecek kotak kado untuk Yesung dan menaruh kotak itu didalam lemari pakaiannya. Setelah menyembunyikannya, Ryeowook mengunci lemarinya. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun iseng.

_Aku masih mengharapkan kado darimu.._

"Aish.. yeoja plinplan!"

**xxXxx**

"Benar kau hanya demam?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Baru kali ini ada namja yang diperbolehkan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Biasanya Kim Jino –umma Ryeowook, tidak akan memperbolehkan namja masuk kedalam ruang pribadi putrinya. Kecuali saudara dekat.

Tapi setelah melihat perlakuan sopan Kyuhyun yang barusan, yeoja berumur genap 40tahun itu luluh. Apalagi paras Kyuhyun yang menegaskan kalau Kyuhyun anak baik-baik dan bukan wajah kriminal membuatnya semakin yakin. Ryeowook saja kaget Kyuhyun diantar kekamarnya oleh sang umma.

Awalnya Kyuhyun juga kaget. Lihat saja perabotan dikamar Ryeowook semuanya ada gambar jerapah. Entah itu memang ornamennya, atau sebagian lainnya ditempeli stiker jerapah oleh si pemilik. Boneka-boneka jerapah juga memenuhi ranjangnya yang seharusnya muat dua orang jadi muat satu orang saja.

"I-ini kadomu.."

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dengan kotak kecil yang sudah ia siapkan matang-matang. Ryeowook menerimanya dan menaruhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Yeoja itu beranjak mengambil kotak besar yang berada dibawah meja belajarnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Its belongs to you_," Ujar Ryeowook sok Inggris. "Sabar! Kita buka bersama-sama."

Namja tampan itu nyengir dan bersiap-siap untuk membuka kadonya. Ryeowook memegang kotak kecil itu dan mulai menghitung. Pada hitungan pertama, mereka berdua bertatapan. Ryeowook dengan senyuman manisnya, Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya. Hitungan kedua, Ryeowook mencurangi Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu membuka kadonya duluan.

"Ya! Itu curang!" Ujar Kyuhyun tak terima.

Ryeowook tak begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Manik karamel itu sibuk memperhatikan gelang perak yang berhiaskan ukiran kepala binatang versi chibi_._ Kyuhyun juga membuka kotak yang jauh lebih besar. Tangannya mengambil kedua sarung tangan itu.

"Yeppeuda.." Gumam Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan satu-satu ornamennya.

Kyuhyun sendiri sibuk memakai sarung tangan merah itu. "Muat! Kau membuatnya?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau suka? Aku membuatnya sendiri."

"Daebak.. kau memang pintar, Ryeowook-ah. Kau bisa memasak, merajut, ditambah kau pintar dalam akademik. Calon isteri idaman.." Puji Kyuhyun sambil nyengir.

"Kau juga calon suami idaman sepertinya," Ryeowook memakai gelang itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau pintar merayu."

"Ya!"

Ryeowook terkikik dan mengacak rambut cokelat Kyuhyun gemas. Yeoja itu memindahkan tangannya setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, dia begitu senang hari ini. Natal terindah mungkin bisa dibilang Natal kali ini.

"Ryeowook-ah.. aku ingin bertanya. Boleh?" Mulai Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Jika ada namja yang menyukaimu dan dia menyatakan cinta padamu. Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Dia bukan yeoja yang bodoh untuk tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun sedang berancang-ancang untuk menyatakan cinta padanya. Ryeowook cukup sadar jika Kyuhyun sudah memulai pembicaraan ini.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan menerimanya dekat-dekat ini. Aku sedang tidak ingin mempunyai namjachingu untuk saat ini," Jawab Ryeowook sesantai mungkin, akting yang bagus. "Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. "Ani, gwaenchana.."

Namja itu kembali menatap tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan merah. Sedangkan Ryeowook juga memusatkan pandangannya pada gelang perak cantik yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Namun pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Karamel itu memandang sedih sosok namja yang duduk dihadapannya.

_Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah.._

**xxXxx**

Yesung memarkirkan mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun –dan dirinya, dibasement rumah sakit dengan hati-hati. Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya melepaskan sabuk pengamannya malas-malasan. Tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan merah rajutan dengan namanya sendiri disarung tangan itu.

"Mwoya?" Kyuhyun melirik Yesung.

"Kau tampak tidak bersemangat."

Kyuhyun mendecih. Buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya sendiri yang padahal ia sayangi. Kalau saja ia menyetir sendirian dimobil, ia akan berlama-lama didalam sana. Yesung sendiri hanya bisa terkekeh dan keluar dari mobil.

Kakinya berjalan lambat-lambat, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang tergesa-gesa. Jarak mereka cukup jauh sekarang. Kyuhyun lebih dulu memasuki ruangan inap Leeteuk. Yesung mengikuti Kyuhyun dan membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu, seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Namja berambut hitam itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Kamar VIP yang yang ditempati Leeteuk sedang ada tamu rupanya. Yesung ingat wajah-wajah yang menjenguk Leeteuk hari ini. Yeoja dengan mantel _soft-pink_ yang Yesung ketahui bernama Jaejoong, sedangkan ia pernah melihat wajah namja kurus tinggi yang setahu Yesung dia itu adik tiri Kyuhyun, Changmin. Sedangkan yang dipeluk Kyuhyun saat ini.. Cho Yunho?

"Oh, Yesungie?" Yesung menoleh kaget pada Leeteuk yang memanggilnya. "Masuk, aegya.."

Yesung melangkah ragu-ragu mendekati Leeteuk dan Kangin. Ia hanya membungkuk kecil pada Jaejoong ketika yeoja cantik itu tersenyum kearahnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun bermanja-manja pada Yunho, Changmin hanya bisa memandangi mereka. Tidak iri, ia justru tersenyum manis.

Yesung memandang Leeteuk. Ia berniat membisiki Leeteuk sesuatu. "Umma.. gwaenchana?"

"Eh? Gwaenchana. Waeyo?"

Yesung menggeleng dan tersenyum setengah hati pada Leeteuk. Yeoja itu mengerti dan mengusap rambut Yesung lembut. Meskipun Yesung terlihat dingin pada siapapun, Yesung akan tetap menjadi orang yang paling bisa Leeteuk andalkan. Yesung begitu mengerti perasaan yeoja.

Terutama perasaan Leeteuk.

Sejak kecil, disaat Kyuhyun sibuk merengek minta mainan baru. Yesung memilih untuk duduk disamping Leeteuk dan menemaninya menunggu Kyuhyun mencari mainan baru yang ia inginkan. Disaat Kyuhyun ngambek meminta mainan Yesung, Yesung lebih memilih untuk memberinya tanpa membuat Leeteuk turun tangan. Ketika kecil, Kyuhyun banyak meminta dan merengek. Yesung selalu mengalah bahkan memberikan Kyuhyun mainan kesukaannya.

Lebih baik daripada melihat Leeteuk kesusahan.

Namja itu sudah pernah kehilangan ummanya diumur delapan tahun. Tidak sepantasnya ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua untuk memiliki umma sebaik Leeteuk. Apalagi Leeteuk tidak pernah pilih kasih, bahkan Leeteuk begitu menyayanginya melebihi Kyuhyun. Yesung pernah hidup tanpa kehadiran seorang umma, maka itu Yesung tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi.

Maka itu juga Yesung aneh untuk berdekatan dengan yeoja. Yeoja yang paling dekat dengannya hanya Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Yesung dekat dengan Sungmin semenjak yeoja itu menunjuk Yesung untuk menjabat menjadi ketua klub hanya karena Yesung mempunyai suara paling bagus. Semenjak itu, Sungmin berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan sang ketua klub karena ia menjabat menjadi wakil ketua.

"Appa sayang Kyuhyunie," Yesung menoleh pada Yunho yang mengacak puncak kepala Kyuhyun gemas. Bocah 16 tahun itu tersenyum riang. "Setelah ummamu sembuh, menginap di Busan ya?"

Dengan muak, Yesung melihat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yang benar saja, apa ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan umma kandungnya sekarang. Yesung geram, bahkan Leeteuk bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Yesung yang menegang.

Tangan hangat Leeteuk mengenggam tangan Yesung.

"Pulanglah, istirahat. Tenangkan dirimu daripada terus menahan emosi untuk berada disini," Bisik Leeteuk. "Biar nanti Kyuhyun pulang bersama appa. Ne?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil dan memeluk singkat ummanya. Bicara dengan Kangin sebentar dan berpamitan dengan keluarga Cho, Yesung keluar dari kamar inap Leeteuk. Tangannya mengepal keras. Ingin sekali ia menonjok tembok rumah sakit yang tidak bersalah.

Langkahnya lambat laun makin pelan dan berhenti. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan melihat pesan dari kontak kesayangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Ryeowook. Nama dikontaknya hanya KRW dengan tanda _love _dibelakangnya. Sebegitunya, Kim Yesung?

_Bisakah nanti malam bertemu di Mouse Rabbit? Jam tujuh malam. Jangan lupa dengan kadonya^^_

Namja tampan bermata bulan sabit itu tersenyum lebar. Membuat seorang suster yang berpapasan dengannya bergidik ngeri. Masa bodoh, Yesung tidak peduli. Ia harus buru-buru pulang kerumah dan bersiap-siap. Sebelum itu, ia membalas pesan Ryeowook.

_Sampai bertemu nanti malam^^_

**xxXxx**

Kali ini giliran Yesung yang melemparkan seluruh pakaian yang menggantung dilemarinya. Tempat tidur dengan seprai Monokuro Boo berwarna hitam putih. Ya, lagi-lagi Leeteuk salah membeli seprai. Yeoja cantik itu payah jika disuruh membeli seprai. Setidaknya warnanya cocok untuk kamar abu-abu Yesung.

Meskipun tetap saja terlihat seperti anak-anak.

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya brutal. Terlampau bingung untuk memakai baju apa yang cocok untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hati. Diliriknya satu-satu kemeja yang ia lemparkan keatas ranjangnya. Kebanyakan warnanya tidak begitu terang.

Bulan sabit itu melirik kearah kotak yang telah ia siapkan untuk Ryeowook. Kotak sedang dengan warna dasar merah serta gambar hiasan khas Natal. Yesung kembali melihat kemeja-kemejanya yang tergeletak diatas ranjangnya. Yesung sudah memutuskan akan memakai kemeja yang mana.

Yesung langsung mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak kecil berwarna merah. Diluarnya ia memakai sebuah _sweater _merah lagi untuk menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Tangannya menarik mantel hitam dan menyambar kotak yang bersemayam dibalik meja belajarnya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Senyum tampannya terlihat menawan setelah ia meletakkan kotak yang diperuntukkan untuk Ryeowook dikursi penumpang. Ia mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan ia tidak terlambat. Masih jam setengah tujuh malam. Masih ada waktu tigapuluh menit sebelum Ryeowook datang.

"Fighting!"

**xxXxx**

Yeoja dengan mantel merah marun selutut serta sepatu boot bulu berwarna putih itu melangkah mendekati pintu merah Mouse Rabbit. Yesung memberitahunya untuk langsung masuk kedalam, namja tampan itu menunggu didalam. Ryeowook mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan membenarkan poninya yang nyaris tertutup topi rajutan yang ia buat sendiri.

Tangan dengan sarung tangan yang juga berwarna merah itu mendorong pintu café perlahan. Pergelangan tangannya dihiasi gelang perak pemberian Kyuhyun kemarin. Mata bundar bak boneka itu mencari-cari Yesung. Namun Yesung duduk ditempat yang cukup mudah ditemui.

Namja itu menunggu Ryeowook yang melangkah gugup kearahnya dengan senyuman tulus. Tangannya bertaut dan sikunya berada diatas meja, dagunya ditopang. Yeoja mana yang tahan untuk tidak bersikap salah tingkah jika ditatap seolah kita adalah barang paling mahal yang pernah namja tampan itu lihat.

"Kita sama-sama memakai warna merah," Gumam Yesung ketika Ryeowook duduk didepannya. "Kau terlihat manis."

Ryeowook tersenyum malu dan merunduk. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat saat ini. Takut jika ternyata wajahnya sudah semerah tomat kali ini. "Gomawo, sunbae.."

Namja tampan itu menyodorkan kotak. Mendorong kotak itu kearah Ryeowook dengan senyum terbaiknya. Jatuh cinta bisa membuat orang sedingin es dan sekeras batu melunak menjadi sebuah jeli manis berlumurkan cokelat hangat. Cukup untuk mendeskripsikan Yesung saat ini.

Ryeowook juga menyerahkan kotak berwarna hijau pada Yesung. Kotak yang hampir serupa dengan kotak yang ia berikan untuk Kyuhyun. Yesung menerimanya, begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Begitu sunyinya, mereka membuka kotak masing-masing.

_Merah.._

"Merah lagi? Kau yang membuatnya?" Gumam Yesung.

Ryeowook mendongak dan tersenyum manis. "Ne, aku merajutnya. Warna merah cocok untuk sunbae. Jadi yah," Yeoja itu menggaruk lehernya dan bersikap malu. "Merah.."

Yesung mengeluarkan syal merah yang sekarang miliknya itu. Dililitkannya syal panjang itu ke lehernya sambil memperhatikan Ryeowook yang juga mengeluarkan hadiah dari Yesung. Ryeowook menatap hadiahnya dengan wajah riang.

"Aku belum punya _sweater _sebagus ini," Ryeowook tersenyum makin lebar. _Sweater _merah longgar itu kembali ia taruh kedalam kotak. "Gomawo."

"Cheonmaneyo. Sebenarnya aku bingung mau membelikan apa untukmu. Aku tidak punya kemampuan merajut seperti kebanyakan yeoja. Aku juga bukan namja yang romantis dan mengetahui seluk beluk yeoja. Kuharap kau suka.."

"Aku suka sekali!"

_Aku juga suka sunbae.._

"Panggil aku oppa saja. Sekarang kan bukan disekolah, jadi kau temanku. Bukan hoobaeku," Pinta Yesung. Jika saja Ryeowook bisa mendengar detak jantung Yesung, pasti Ryeowook mengerti apa yang Yesung rasakan. "Yesung oppa juga tak masalah."

"Ne.. Yesung –oppa?" Seketika Ryeowook tertawa lepas. "Aku tidak terbiasa. Tapi tak apa, mungkin lama-lama aku akan terbiasa."

Yesung ikut terkekeh. Namja itu memandangi Ryeowook yang masih setia memainkan bahan _sweater _yang diberikan Yesung. Bulan sabit itu tidak berpindah, hanya bermain disekitar wajah sang pujaan hati. Memperhatikan sesenti demi sesenti wajah sempurna baginya itu.

"Kau mau kubuatkan _vanilla latte_?" Tawar Yesung. Tak butuh berpikir, Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kalau begitu temani aku."

**xxXxx**

"Aku baru tahu.."

"Kalau Kyuhyun tidak memberitahuku, aku juga tidak akan tahu. Tapi kupikir dengan siapapun, Siwon akan menyayangi yeojanya," Ujar Ryeowook sambil menyesap _vanilla latte_-nya. "Siwon tampan sih.."

Yesung mengangguk setuju. Bulan sabit itu memandangi busa berwarna cokelat muda diujung-ujung bibir Ryeowook. Tangannya mengulur dan mengambil tisu lalu mengusapnya. Yeoja itu terpaku sampai akhirnya ia melihat senyum Yesung.

"Kau.. tak ada yang kau suka?"

Alis Ryeowook menyatu. "Namja maksudnya?"

"Itupun kalau kau masih normal dan menyukai namja. Jika kau menyukai yeoja aku mungkin akan kabur sekarang juga." Ujar Yesung sambil terkekeh.

Ryeowook tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku normal kok. Kalau namja yang kusuka.. aku tidak tahu. Perasaanku sedang aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tidak jelas, absurd."

Namja tampan itu tertarik dalam pembicaraannya. "Tidak jelas? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Gagal.

"Kurasa.. aku memang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi aku tidak tahu jelas, yang pasti aku memang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku bingung," Jelasnya, namun tetap belum jelas bagi Yesung. "Aku saja bingung apalagi oppa."

Yesung tertawa kecil menanggapi penjelasan tanpa arti dari Ryeowook. Ia berasumsi, Ryeowook masih bingung apa dia menyukai Kyuhyun atau tidak. Tidak, Yesung sama sekali tidak memikirkan kalau Ryeowook menyukainya. Yesung tidak suka berangan-angan terlalu tinggi.

Jatuh.. hancurlah ia.

"Aku.. menyukai oppa."

Yesung yang baru saja ingin menyesap _esspreso _-nya langsung menaruh cangkir itu kembali. Suara khas keramik membuat Ryeowook ikut kaget. Namja tampan itu mendongak, menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Menyembunyikan maksudnya.

"Aku menyuka oppa. Kebanyakan yeoja memang menyukai oppa, karena oppa menarik. Begitupula aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertarik pada oppa. Tetapi, aku berbeda dengan yeoja lain. Aku tidak pernah memaksakan untuk memiliki oppa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya. Jika oppa tidak suka padaku, tak apa. Kita bisa tetap berteman dan aku akan menahan perasaanku pada oppa. Aku senang oppa bisa berubah menjadi lebih ceria," Tutur Ryeowook sambil menunduk, memandang cangkir putihnya. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak menuntut jawaban oppa atas–"

"Pernyataan cinta?"

Dengan masih menunduk, Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Yeoja mungil itu tidak mampu menatap Yesung. Jika Yesung menunjukkan ekspresi tak suka, ia akan sakit hati. Jadilah ia tidak mau memandang Yesung sebelum namja itu bicara.

"Kau harus tahu sesuatu, Ryeowook-ah," Mulai Yesung. "Aku.. jauh berbeda dengan namja lain. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa banyak yeoja yang tertarik padaku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu.. aneh. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan yeoja manapun kecuali Sungmin dan kau. Aku senang bisa dekat denganmu. Aku juga menyukaimu, tentu saja."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung reflek, agak kaget. "Eh?"

Namja itu tersenyum. "Sejak pertama kali kau datang ke café dengan alasan membuat kue jahe yang-tidak-pernah-kucoba-itu, aku sudah menyukaimu. _Love at the first sight _mungkin terdengar menjijikan, norak, dan terkesan menyukai dari fisik saja. Tentu aku suka padamu karena kau.. imut? Cantik? Manis? Oh, aku bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya karena semua itu melekat padamu. Setelah aku berhasil mendekatimu, aku semakin yakin kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku menyukaimu."

Ryeowook tertegun. Perasaannya campur aduk, seperti sebuah mangkuk diisi gula, kopi, garam, dan tetesan air lemon. Namun takaran gula lebih banyak dibanding takaran bahan lainnya. Sehingga hanya rasa manis yang bisa Ryeowook rasakan saat ini.

"Waktunya memang singkat. Tapi kenapa tidak?" Ujar Yesung lagi. "Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Ryeowook menatap tangan Yesung yang menggenggam tangannya dan terbesit perasaan bersalah ketika melirik gelang perak yang memeluk pergelangan tangannya. Semakin Ryeowook pikir, gelang pemberian Kyuhyun itu semakin longgar. Atau mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja.

Yesung masih memandangnya dengan wajah memohon dihiasi senyuman. Tapi manik karamel itu kembali melirik gelang perak berhiaskan binatang lucu. Tentu saja ia senang karena namja yang ia sukai ternyata menyukainya juga. Tapi perasaan bersalahnya pada Kyuhyun.

_Eotteokhaji.._

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**-To Be Continue-**

/jingkrak-jingkrak/

Berhasil bikin penasaran ngga? Hahaha kalo iya ya author seneng. Tapi kalo nggak, yaudah deh aku pundung aja dipojok ruangan sambil garuk tembok #plakk

Ceritanya lama ya? Tapi emang banyak konfliknya sih. Author paling suka bikin cerita yang kebanyakan konflik eh abis itu bingung nyelesainnya gimana hahaha. Maklum makin lama author makin babo aja. Ini telat ya? lama ya? Mianhaeee~ /bow/

Thanks to: **Baby Kim, Rinri Choi, paprikapumpkin, Devi AF, hanazawa kay, guest, meidi96, raerimchoii, bluerose, 77clouds, Yuzuki Chaeri, Wooks, sushimakipark, aidagracilla29, PurpleAddict, Heldamagnae, krw's, Ryeo2119, guest, oneheartsuju, niisaa9, ndah951231, EternalClouds2421, YeHaeYeoja, Ikke R. Wook, Kim Anna, and Let's KT. **Mianhae kalo ada kesalahan nama dan lain-lainnya hoho.

Lanjut **Q&A **yaaa~

**Q: Jaejoong siapa? **Udah ada yang bisa nebak? /kok balik nanya?!/

**Q: Cho Family? **Hoho, ini sudah ketahuan siapa aja kan yang bermarga Cho? Udah dijelasin secara tersirat dan tersurat dichapter ini. Pada ngeh ngga sih?

**Q: Kyumin? **KMS pada ngga sabar hohoho jadi seneng. Agak lama nih Kyuminnya, Yewooknya aja belum nyatu. Sabar dulu ya /kecup/

**Q: Simin? Sibum? **Nanti dichapter edisi Kyuhyun dijelasin hohoho /tabok/

**Q: Death-Chara? **Nah ini masih dalam pemikiran. Ada yang punya usul? Hahaha semuanya bilang jangan sih. Tapi tergantung enak difeel mana ya~ /lambai tangan bareng leeteuk/

**Q: Siwon playboy? **Anak pesantren khas ustad kaya Siwon playboy? Hahaha istigfar dulu yuk. Nggak, Siwon bukan playboy ^^

**Q: Leeteuk sakit apasih? **Kelainan sumsum tulang belakang yang menyebabkan penyakit-penyakit yang berhubungan dengan saraf tulang belakang. Harus ada pencangkokan untuk nyembuhinnya. Dan harus dari kekerabatan yang cukup dekat. /yang ini ngasal sumpah/

**Q: Wook ke makam siapa? **Hooo! Author lupa bilang. Dichapter depan aja deh yang ditambahin _scene _buat ngasih tau.

**Q: Kadonya ngga ketuker kan? **Selamat sampai tujuan! Tenang aja, kan lewat JNE. /promosi/

**Q: Siwon bakal nyakitin Sungmin? **Kalo kata Siwon, dia ngga suka bikin dosa sih. Jadi gimana dong? /clueless/

**Q: Yewook Moment?! **Ini sudah disiapkan bagi kalian para YEWOOKSHIPPER yang haus akan moment mereka. Asoy ngga? /plakk/

**Q: Wookie bukan anaknya Jaejoong? **Sejak kapan author bikin clue kalo Ryeowook anaknya YunJae? /garuk pala/ Wookie anaknya Jino, SM The Ballad itu loh yang unyuuu~

**Q: Wookie sadar dia jadi rebutan? **Siapa yang mau nemenin nyadarin Wookie?! /bawa baskom isi kembang 7 rupa/

Kayanya segitu aja deh. Abis banyak banget kayanya ya? Soalnya banyak pertanyaan yang masuk kedalam review, apalagi satu orang bisa nanya lebih dari dua pertanyaan. Tapi aku suka kok kalo ada pertanyaan masuk, aku suka orang-orang penasaran sama jalan ceritanya. Intinya, ini ff banyak konflik. Sabar dulu yew haha.

Oh yaampun, buat kalian yang ngga pake akun coba deh bikin akun. Karena aku bingung mau ngebales reviewnya gimana. Kalo disini kebanyakan kasian yang baca hoho. Coba kalian semua yang ngga pake akun sekarang bikin akun biar reviewnya dibales. Okay?

NO EDIT. Typo maklumin aja hahaha /plakk/

Wookie deh! Ini sudah update chapter 4! Semoga kalian semakin penasaran dan semakin menunggu ceritanya. /reader kabur/ Oke! Review ya! Kalian para silent reader juga review, tobat sekali-sekali apeee. Ngga kasian sama gue?! /asah golok/

Gamsahamnida! /bow bareng yesung yang sudah botak/


	5. Chapter 5

"Kau mau lari? Kau mundur karena satu tim denganku dan Kyuhyun? Kau pikir yang menderita hanya kau seorang? Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku? Sakitnya Kyuhyun? Kau tahu aku dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah akur, kan? Sekarang aku dihadapi dengan kenyataan pahit juga. Kau bukan orang yang menanggung beban besar sendirian.."

"Bukannya mau lari dari kenyataan. Tapi aku hanya mencegah hal-hal buruk lainnya." Bela Ryeowook.

Yesung mendengus. "Apa yang mau dicegah? Perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun? Perasaanmu padaku? Bukannya perasaan itu memang sudah ada? Tidak bisakah kau tidak memikirkan hal ini terlebih dahulu?"

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other.

**Pair:: **Official Pairing.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Family, Romance.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. For story sake, Kyuhyun name will be Kim Kyuhyun. I'm sorry for the inconveniences.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

"Jadi?"

Ryeowook masih memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun jika ia tahu kalau dirinya malah berpacaran dengan Yesung. Tidak akan bermasalah berat jika Yesung bukan siapa-siapanya Kyuhyun. Masalah utama, bagaimana bisa ia memperburuk hubungan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"B-begini," Mulai Ryeowook gugup. "Ya, aku menyukai oppa. Ta-tapi oppa harus tahu sesuatu. Bukan hal biasa dan mudah dipahami. Kyuhyun.. aku bilang padanya kalau aku sedang tidak ingin memiliki namjachingu untuk saat ini. Jadi aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia tahu kalau aku.."

Mengambang. Penjelasan Ryeowook terhenti ditengah jalan, belum sampai titik terakhir. Suaranya tak bisa keluar lagi seolah tersumbat ditenggorokkannya. Yesungpun yang mengerti keadaannya hanya diam. Tak banyak membantu Ryeowook keluar dari rasa gugupnya.

Mengambil nafas banyak-banyak, Ryeowook membuka mulutnya lagi. "Jadi lebih baik kita sendiri-sendiri dulu. Ya, aku menyukai oppa. Gamsahaeyo sudah membalas perasaanku. Karena jika diam-diampun percuma, semua akan terbongkar juga–"

"Dengarkan aku dulu," Potong Yesung. "Kau mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku bukan karena kau ingin menghancurkanku, kan? Aku.. kau tahu kalau aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan sialan dan aneh seperti ini kan? Yang orang-orang lebih mengenalnya dengan nama cinta. Aku belum pernah merasakannya. Kau harus tahu jika kau adalah orang pertama yang membajak hatiku. Jika kau tidak berniat menjadi milikku, kau tidak perlu mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku."

Ingin menyangkal, Ryeowook tak mampu. Bibirnya kelu untuk sekedar mengatakan 'ani' saat ini. Yesung yang tak mendengar pembelaan langsung tersenyum. Sepahit apapun kopi tanpa gula, senyum Yesung yang satu ini lebih pahit dari apapun.

"Sebelum merasakan cinta yang sungguhan, memang dianjurkan untuk merasakan sakit hati terlebih dahulu. Aku pernah baca kalimat itu disalah satu artikel omong kosong tentang cinta yang sama sekali tak pernah kurasakan, dulu. Gomawo sudah mengajarkanku rasanya jatuh cinta dan rasanya sakit hati," Yesung menepuk puncak kepala Ryeowook. "Gomawo."

Yesung berdiri. Mengangkat cangkir kosongnya dan berjalan kaku ke dapur. Ryeowook hanya bisa memandangi punggung sang namja yang semakin lama semakin menjauh lalu tak terlihat. Seketika pandangannya memburam. Air matanya sudah menumpuk.

Namja itu menaruh cangkir putih itu dibak cuci. Menyenderkan pinggulnya dimeja itu dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Menunduk dalam, berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa hatinya serasa tertusuk padahal tak ada pedang yang menghunus kedalam badannya.

Yesung menggeleng keras, merutuki kebodohannya karena berdiam diri terlalu lama didapur. Kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah keluar dapur untuk menghampiri Ryeowook. Sosok mungil itu tidak ada disana lagi. Hanya ada seonggok cangkir dan kotak merah yang terlihat menyedihkan disana.

Ryeowook tak membawa hadiahnya.

Yeoja mungil itu keluar dari café dengan wajah merah dan bahu bergetar. Langkahnya kecil-kecil menyeimbangkan pandangannya yang terlalu buram untuk berjalan. Beberapa orang memandanganya kasihan, beberapa diantaranya berusaha tidak memperhatikan. Meskipun mereka semua penasaran.

Beberapa kali ia memukul dadanya yang terasa sakit dari dalam. Bukan, bukan dalam artian sakit hati yang sesungguhnya. Entah kenapa rasanya sama seperti yang Yesung deskripsikan. Hatimu terasa ditusuk namun tak ada pedang yang terhunus.

**xxXxx**

"Kemarin Ryeowook kembali keluar rumah meskipun masih demam.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Agak bingung dengan penjelasan dari Nyonya Kim, umma Ryeowook. Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali kerumah Ryeowook dengan membawa sebuah parsel buah yang sengaja ia beli untuk tanda sopan karena telah menjenguk.

"Kemana, ahjumma?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Selagi mengantar Kyuhyun menuju kamar Ryeowook, Jino menerima parsel buah Kyuhyun. Yeoja yang tubuhnya juga mungil itu mengangkat bahunya. "Ahjumma tak tahu pasti. Dia bilang bertemu teman. Yang jelas dia pulang kurang lebih jam sepuluh. Ahjumma rasa ia menangis."

_Menangis?_

"Ryeowookie?" Panggil Jino kedalam kamar Ryeowook.

Pintu putih berhiaskan tirai jerapah menjuntai itu tak terkunci ketika Jino membukanya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti tatapan Jino untuk menunggu didepan pintu pun menurut. Jino masuk lalu menaruh parsel buah itu diatas meja belajar Ryeowook.

"Aegya, ada Kyuhyun," Bisik Jino sambil mengelus gundukan dibalik selimut yang bergerak konstan. "Kau mau menemuinya, kan?"

Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu bisa melihat pergerakan Ryeowook dibalik selimut. Wajah yeoja itu menyembul dari balik selimut ungu pucat itu. Wajahnya sembap, mata dan bibirnya memerah juga membengkak. Terlihat seperti menangis semalaman.

"Dimana–" Ucapannya terpotong ketika matanya melihat Kyuhyun didepan pintu kamarnya. Senyumnya mengembang, terlihat dipaksakan. "Masuklah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun melangkah kaku dan membiarkan Jino keluar kamar. Namja itu duduk dilantai berkarpet ungu yang jauh lebih pucat dari selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook. Mata bengkak membuat yeoja itu susah mengedip, berat sekali rasanya.

"Gomawo.." Ujar Ryeowook sambil berusaha duduk. Yeoja itu kembali tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya duduk kaku.

"Kau masih sakit?"

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. "Mollaseo. Kenapa tak bilang mau datang?"

Namja itu tersenyum. "Aku ingin membuat kejutan, tapi sepertinya tidak pas waktunya. Kau sehabis menangis semalaman ya? Wajahmu sembap.."

"Eh? Yah.. begitulah." Ryeowook nyengir malu.

"Waeyo? Wae geurae?"

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dan menggeleng. "Ada masalah. Tidak ada solusi. Kecewa. Emosi. Semuanya jadi satu. Kau bisa bayangkan itu?"

"Kalau kau butuh tempat untuk bercerita. Kau punya aku."

Yeoja itu tertegun. Ribuan pertanyaan kembali menggerayangi pikirannya. Dia punya Kyuhyun yang ada kapanpun ia butuh tanpa diminta. Kyuhyun juga begitu baik. Kyuhyun tak ada kekurangan signifikan. Apa ia masih harus berpikir lagi?

Membandingkannya dengan Yesung?

Apa itu perlu? Yesung dan Kyuhyun sangat berbeda dari segi sifat. Tentu saja, Yesung dingin dan Kyuhyun hangat. Kyuhyun dan Yesung punya kepribadian yang jauh berbeda. Untuk apa dibanding-bandingkan lagi. Kau tidak akan dapat jawaban pasti.

"Gomawoyo, Kyuhyun-ah."

**xxXxx**

Pagi ini sekolah itu kembali dipenuhi murid-murid yang semangat kembali kesekolah. Empat minggu –atau sebulan sudah mereka tak menapakki kaki diarea sekolah karena libur Musim Dingin sekaligus libur pergantian semester. Tepat pertengahan bulan Januari saat ini.

Yesung masih menggunakan motor _sport_-nya yang sudah lama tak dipakainya. Meskipun suhunya masih dingin, namja itu tidak peduli. Daripada ia harus satu mobil bersama Kyuhyun yang sudah lama tidak ia ajak bicara. Dua minggu, mungkin?

"Selamat pagi, Yesung sunbae.."

Beberapa hoobae bergender yeoja yang bergerombol itu menyapa Yesung. Suatu kemajuan Yesung bisa tersenyum simpul pada mereka. Membuat yeoja-yeoja itu seketika terdiam kaku. Sampai akhirnya Yesung tak terlihat, semuanya berteriak histeris. Oh ya ampun..

Yesung bisa mendengar teriakan histeris yeoja-yeoja yang sekiranya satu angkatan dibawahnya itu. Tidak, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Langkahnya yakin menuju lantai tiga tanpa berniat untuk berlama-lama ditangga. Lantai tiga, sarang senior.

"Yesung oppa?"

Yesung mendongak. Tadinya ia hanya menatapi tangga yang ia lalui, menunduk. "Wae, Sungmin-ah?"

Sungmin menuruni dua anak tangga, sehingga ia disatu anak tangga yang sama dengan Yesung. Tidak ingin lebih tinggi sehingga terlihat tidak sopan. "Ternyata baru datang, tadi aku kekelas oppa. Pembina klub meminta untuk bertemu dengan oppa dan aku. Aku tunggu didepan ruangan seonsaengnim ya.."

Sungmin berlari turun menuju lantai dua dan berjalan santai dilantai ketempat kelasnya berada. Yesung kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, namja itu langsung keluar lagi setelah menaruh tas ranselnya.

**xxXxx**

_Rapat lagi.. rapat lagi. Berarti bertemu Ryeowook? Oh, astaga._

"Sini biar kubawakan makanya! Kau ini!"

"Ini tidak berat!"

"Tapi gabus itu jauh lebih besar dibanding dirimu sendiri! Ngotot sekali sih?!"

"Aku bisa, Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan bawel."

Yesung memperlambat langkahnya menuju ruang musik yang memang menjadi tempat dimana klub musik dan paduan suara berkumpul. Telinganya bisa mendengar celotehan yang menarik urat itu jelas dibelakangnya. Belum lagi suara tapak kaki yang memperjelas.

Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Bersama Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar wajahnya membuat senyum miris lagi. Semenjak kejadian Ryeowook pergi tanpa bilang, ia tidak pernah bertemu Ryeowook lagi. Meskipun yeoja itu mengiriminya pesan penyemangat dengan emote lucu.

Meskipun Yesung tak pernah membalasnya.

"Tapi benar juga, Ryeowook-ah. Lebih baik dibawakan Kyuhyun saja.."

Yesung mengernyit, ada satu suara lagi yang ia tak tahu milik siapa itu. Sebelum mereka sadar kalau dirinya lah yang berjalan didepan mereka, Yesung mempercepat langkahnya selagi bisa. Namja tampan itu memasuki ruangan yang dipenuhi alat musik itu dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ada yang ingin masuk klub. Jadi sepertinya aku harus mengaudisinya selagi oppa mengumumkannya," Sungmin membawa partitur untuk gitarnya. "Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana."

Yesung berdiri didepan seluruh anggota klub yang masih sibuk mengobrol. Namja itu berdiri diam, menunggu semuanya mengerti kalau Yesung memandangi mereka. Bulan sabit itu sama sekali tidak melirik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang duduk dibelakang. Keduanya sudah diam dan memandangi Yesung.

"Pembina mengatakan kita akan mengikuti kompetisi. Kompetisi ini diadakan oleh Seoul Nation. Jadi yang ikut hanya sekolah-sekolah terpilih. 'The Big Three' ikut berpartisipasi."

Riuh. Yesung hanya bisa menunggu sampai semuanya berhenti bicara. Jika ia mengatakan 'The Big Three' ikut serta, pasti semuanya langsung gugup. Siapa yang tidak takut berhadapan dengan JYP High School dan YG High School?

"Ada beberapa kategori. Pertama dibagi tiga, musik, menyanyi, dan menyanyi dengan musik _live_. Kujelaskan, pertama musik. Musik ya hanya musik. Hanya permainan gitar atau piano tanpa ada yang menyanyi. Untuk menyanyi, hanya kategori duet atau trio diiringi dengan musik rekaman. Yang ketiga, menyanyi dengan musik _live_. Ini harus solo. Minimal diiringi satu _instrument,_" Jelas Yesung cukup detail. "Ada yang ingin bertanya?"

"Yang akan maju untuk kompetisi?"

Yesung mengambil sebuah kertas. "Aku dan Sungmin akan mengaudisi kalian yang berminat. Untuk duet/trio, pembina sudah mengutus siapa yang akan maju. Untuk musik dan menyanyi solo dengan musik _live_, sekali lagi yang berminat silakan tulis disini."

"Sunbae.. jadinya duet atau trio? Nugungayo?"

"Trio. Aku, Kyuhyun-ssi, dan Ryeowook-ssi."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook masih duduk ditangga yang menuju kelantai tiga. Yeoja itu belum pulang sejak klub dibubarkan jam empat tadi. Pikirannya masih campur aduk. Bagaimana bisa dia kompetisi menyanyi trio dengan kedua namja itu?

Ryeowook ingin mengundurkan diri.

Yeoja itu sudah bertemu dengan Sungmin, memberitahu kalau ia tidak bisa ikut kompetisi. Tanpa alasan, hanya tidak ingin. Sungmin menolak untuk menyetujui Ryeowook mundur. Yeoja itu menyuruh dirinya untuk bertemu dengan sang ketua klub untuk mengundurkan diri. Iya, Kim Yesung itu.

Yesung sendiri belum keluar dari ruang musik. Padahal sudah satu jam ruang itu ditinggali oleh seluruh anggota klub. Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang bersama tadi. Ryeowook menolak halus. Bilang kalau ia masih ada keperluan.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Ryeowook mendongak. Namja bermahkotakan hitam gelap itu memandanginya. Yeoja itu menatap Yesung lama, tak ingat untuk menjawab. Terlalu.. terpesona. Yesung jauh lebih menawan ketika Ryeowook merasa namja itu tak bisa ia rengkuh lagi. Seolah Ryeowook yeoja buta yang baru saja bisa melihat matahari kembali.

"Sudah hampir gelap. Jam lima lewat," Ujar Yesung sambil mengecek jam tangan berwarna hitam juga yang melingkar ditangannya. "Sedang apa disini?"

"Menunggu.. oppa? A-aku ingin bicara.."

Yesung langsung berpikiran negatif. Langsung memikirkan hal-hal negatif apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan pada Ryeowook selama ini. Seolah Ryeowook menunggunya untuk mengatakan kesalahan-kesalahannya. Membuatnya bergidik, gugup seketika.

"Tentang apa?"

_Jangan katakan tentang hubungan rumit ini.._

"Kompetisinya.."

Hilang sudah kegugupan Yesung. Rasanya ia hampir jantungan tadi ketika Ryeowook mengatakan hal ambigu. "Waeyo?"

Ryeowook berdeham. "Aku ingin mundur."

"Wae?"

"Mothaeseo. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan kalian berdua," Jawab Ryeowook sambil menunduk. "Jika oppa menyetujui aku untuk mundur, aku bisa langsung mengatakannya pada Pembina. Oppa harus membantuku untuk bisa–"

"Kau mau lari terus?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung lagi. Namja yang tadinya berdiri itu mendekati Ryeowook. Duduk ditangga sekolah yang sudah sepi. Ryeowook bisa mencium bau khas Yesung. Maskulin, namun tidak menyengat. Banyak orang bilang kalau yeoja pasti suka bau namja yang ia suka.

Mungkin Ryeowook salah satunya.

"Kau mau lari? Kau mundur karena satu tim denganku dan Kyuhyun? Kau pikir yang menderita hanya kau seorang? Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya Kyuhyun? Sakitnya aku? Kau tahu aku dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah akur, kan? Sekarang aku dihadapi dengan kenyataan pahit juga. Kau bukan orang yang menanggung beban besar sendirian.."

"Bukannya mau lari dari kenyataan. Tapi aku hanya mencegah hal-hal buruk lainnya." Bela Ryeowook.

Yesung mendengus. "Apa yang mau dicegah? Perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun? Perasaanmu padaku? Bukannya perasaan itu memang sudah ada? Tidak bisakah tidak kau memikirkan hal ini terlebih dahulu?"

"Sungmin eonnie bisa menggantikanku."

"Sungmin tidak ingin bernyanyi. Justru dia memilih untuk mengiringi saja penyanyi solo atau berkolaborasi dengan yang lain," Jawab Yesung cepat. "Kau tidak bisa mundur. Apalagi pembina sendiri yang menetapkannya."

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Padahal ia pikir Yesung akan memberikannya izin untuk mundur dari kompetisi ini. Yang sebenarnya masalah awal ini karena Yesung. Ryeowook menyalahkan Yesung. Yesung berani mencuri hatinya, tentu saja ia menyalahkan Yesung. Pencuri.

"Kau sungguh ingin mundur? Atau kau hanya takut? Takut padaku?"

Ryeowook buru-buru menggeleng. "Aniyo, aku tidak takut pada oppa."

"Pembual."

Yesung berdiri dan menepuk mantel yang ia duduki tadi selagi duduk disamping Ryeowook. Namja itu merapatkan mantel hitamnya serta syalnya. Tangan kirinya masuk saku, memeriksa apakah kunci motornya sudah dikeluarkan dari tas. Tangan kanannya mengarah pada Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu masih diam. Sebal dikata pembual. Padahal dia memang berbohong sih..

"Ayo pulang."

**xxXxx**

Kyuhyun menurunkan PSP hitam itu dari pandangannya. Tentu saja setelah memencet tombol _pause _pada benda itu. Memperhatikan sang appa yang semakin hari semakin terlihat tidak ada semangat hidup. Mengingat Leeteuk masih dirumah sakit dan belum menemukan Park Yoochun, adik Leeteuk.

Kangin yang merasa diperhatikanpun akhirnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah makan malam, anak nakal?"

Namja berambut ikal itu mengangguk. "Sudah. Tadi Yesung hyung pesan antar jajangmyeon. Punya appa ada dimeja makan."

"Keurae.."

Kangin memasuki kamar tidurnya. Tidak adanya sosok yeoja dirumah membuat rumah terlihat berantakan. Apalagi yang mengisi namja-namja yang tidak peduli pada suasana bersih. Lihat saja kamar Kyuhyun yang mirip kandang babi, itu yang sering dikatakan Leeteuk jika yeoja itu melihat kamar anak bungsunya berantakan.

Sepi..

Tidak ada teriakan cempreng yang mengatakan makan malam sudah siap. Tidak ada yang mengomel jika benda putih tidak ada disalah satu ruangan. Tidak ada yang memukul bokong Kyuhyun jika namja itu tidak bisa bangun pagi. Tidak ada yang memanjakan ketiga namja itu.

"Besok umma pulang.." Gumam Kangin.

"JINJJA?! Kok bisa? Memangnya umma sudah sembuh?"

"Umma dirawat dirumah. Berhubung sekarang Yunho dan Jaejoong pindah ke Seoul. Jadi Jaejoong yang akan menjaga ummamu dirumah," Jelas Kangin. "Setelah kau atau Yesung pulang, baru Jaejoong bisa meninggalkan ummamu."

"YEAH! Aku sudah tahu appa akan pindah ke Seoul," Girang Kyuhyun. Appa yang dimaksud adalah Yunho, Cho Yunho. Bukan Kangin. "Pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Kangin terlihat tak tertarik, bahkan terlihat tidak suka.

"Ya, tentu." Jawabnya setengah hati.

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook menyesap susu _vanilla_-nya sedikit-sedikit sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Yeoja mungil itu bersama dengan Kibum dan teman barunya. Anak baru dari Jepang. Park Sunyoung, atau Luna Park. Warga Korea yang dari kecil sudah tinggal di Jepang. Jadilah logatnya sedikit aneh.

"Jadi dari kecil kau memang mau jadi penyanyi, ya?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Luna mengangguk cepat. "Ne, aku suka menyanyi.."

"Lalu kenapa tidak masuk sekolah seni?" Kali ini giliran Kibum.

"Appaku bilang lebih baik disekolah biasa saja. Lagipula kata appa sekolah ini bukan hanya akademiknya yang bagus, tapi seninya juga tak kalah bagus. Jadi jika aku ternyata tidak jadi minat seni, aku bisa mengambil jurusan lain ditempat kuliah nanti," Jawab Luna dengan senyum manisnya. "Kibum dan Ryeowook pintar ya? A-aku tidak terlalu mahir.."

Ryeowook menunjuk Kibum. "Kibum itu urutan nomor dua, namun Kibum itu rajinnya nomor satu! Kyuhyun yang nomor satu."

Luna mengangguk-angguk. "Kyuhyun itu namja yang dekat denganmu itu, kan? Dia namjachingumu, Ryeowook-ah?"

Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Luna. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak terlalu dekat, namun sering melempar kata-kata pedas. Jadi lucu saja menurutnya jika Kyuhyun yang terkenal _charming _namun bermulut tajam itu berpacaran dengan yeoja yang terkenal imut seangkatan, Kim Ryeowook.

"Aniyeyo, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya sahabat kok." Jawab Ryeowook santai sambil mencubit pinggang Kibum.

Ketiga yeoja itu berjalan lambat-lambat. Kebiasaan hampir seluruh yeoja dimanapun, kan? Untuk apa buru-buru jika tak ada yang harus dikejar. Kecuali jika kakinya terlalu panjang seperti yeoja-yeoja dari klub menari. Seperti Yuri, Yoona, dan Hyoyeon. Jangan lupakan Sooyoung dari klub teater.

Didepan ruang OSIS, terlihat Siwon yang sedang bicara dengan Sungmin. Kelihatannya keduanya sedang bermesraan. Lihat saja sedikit-sedikit tangan Siwon mampir dipuncak kepala Sungmin, atau sekedar mencubit pipi gembul Sungmin, atau juga menyentuh Sungmin.

"Oh! Aku harus keruang OSIS dulu," Kibum berjalan cepat. "Sampai bertemu dikelas nanti!"

Ryeowook mendengus kesal. Luna sendiri tidak masalah, dia masih biasa-biasa saja. Ryeowook mengamit lengan Luna menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook kepikiran, dia sudah menahan untuk membuang air kecil sejak pelajaran setelah istirahat pertama.

"Kau mau langsung ke kelas atau menemaniku ke kamar mandi? Tidak masalah jika kau mau langsung ke kelas. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Terserah kau saja." Ryeowook nyengir sambil membuang kotak susunya.

"Sepertinya aku langsung ke kelas saja. Gwaenchana?"

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat lalu tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Baiklah, akan kususul nanti."

Yeoja mungil itu membelok ke lorong yang menyambungkan dengan toilet yeoja. Murid baru itu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas dengan _tag _1-A. Beberapa sunbae bergender namja menggodanya. Bagi mereka sih 'mainan baru', apalagi Luna cantik.

Luna hanya bisa menunduk malu. Langkahnya ia percepat untuk sampai kelasnya. Agak menyesal karena tidak menunggu Ryeowook saja untuk kembali ke kelas. Kalau ada Ryeowook, ia pasti akan kalah saing. Jadi yang akan digoda itu Ryeowook, bukan dirinya.

Dug.

Brukk.

Beberapa namja yang tadi menggoda Luna tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Yeoja itu jatuh terduduk karena menabrak orang yang jalannya juga lumayan cepat seperti dirinya tadi. Sebelum berdiri, ia melihat sebuah tangan seperti yeoja mengulur. Tanpa ragu ia menggenggamnya dan berdiri.

"Jwisunghamnida.. a-aku agak terburu tadi," Gugup Luna setelah ia tahu kalau yang ia tabrak adalah ketua klub yang ia minati. "Jwisunghamnida, Yesung sunbae."

"Kkeokjeongma. Neo gwaenchana?" Tanya Yesung.

Luna mengangguk. "Ye, gwaenchana.."

"Lain kali jangan menunduk jika berjalan buru-buru. Kau bisa menabrak lagi," Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Berhati-hatilah.."

Yesung kembali melangkah kearah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan Luna. Yeoja yang berstatus murid baru itu menoleh, memperhatikan punggung Yesung. Namun dia bisa melihat Ryeowook yang berdiri kaku ketika berpapasan dengan Yesung. Luna melihat Yesung bicara dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook terlihat.. gugup?

_Yesung sunbae dan Ryeowook-ah.. punya hubungan?_

**xxXxx**

"Jadi.. yang musik diganti Jungmo dan Minwoo?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku mungkin ditempatkan untuk mengiringi solo."

Yesung melirik kertas yang penuh coretan nama dan garis. Trio sudah tetap, Kim Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, dan dirinya. Untuk musik, Kim Jungmo dengan gitar dan No Minwoo dengan piano atau drum. Untuk solo dan instrumen, Sungmin yang akan mengisinya.

"Luna! Suaranya bagus. Jernih dan terdengar murni," Usul Sungmin. "Meskipun ia anak baru, tapi bagaimana kita tanya saja?"

"Luna? Yang mana?" Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Yang baru audisi kemarin," Sungmin mengobrak-abrik kertas biodata dan menarik satu kertas. Yeoja kelinci itu menyerahkan biodata Luna pada Yesung. "Yang ini. Cantik ya?"

Alis Yesung menyatu. "Tadi dia menabrakku dan jatuh. Semoga saja pita suaranya tidak terganggu," Sungmin terkekeh mendengar lelucon Yesung. "Yah, lumayan lah."

"Lumayan?! Dia cantik, tahu! Meskipun relatif," Sungmin mengangkat bahunya. "Sudah, aku mau Luna saja, kalau Luna aku bisa percaya. Apalagi dia akan menjadi partnerku."

"Keurae, semua sudah tetap. Hanya perlu latihan setelah ini."

**xxXxx**

"Jadi yang ini dimasukkan ya?"

"Ne, masukkan x-nya berapa kedalam rumus."

Luna menopang dagunya sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengajari Ryeowook tentang pelajaran matematika yang baru saja selesai. Sebenarnya yeoja itu juga tidak mengerti dengan pelajaran yang baru mereka pelajari, tapi ia tidak berniat untuk belajar lebih jauh saat ini. Luna memilih untuk melamunkan sunbae yang membuatnya berdebar-debar itu.

"Oh, hasilnya minus tiga. Astaga ternyata seperti ini? Baek seonsaengnim terlalu rumit menjelaskannya," Keluh Ryeowook. "Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi tirus Ryeowook. "Aku akan mengajarimu apapun yang kau tidak mengerti selama aku mengerti apa yang kau tanyakan."

Yeoja imut itu mengangguk dan mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun. "Keurae. Eh, ummamu bagaimana? Sudah sembuh?"

"Hari ini pulang kerumah. Meskipun dirumah juga dirawat, tapi setidaknya lebih baik daripada dirumah sakit. Gomawo sudah menanyakannya.." Ujar Kyuhyun tulus.

"Lagipula aku merasakan bagaimana sepinya tidak ada salah satu orangtua dirumah," Yeoja mungil itu menepuk kepala Kyuhyun. "Semoga lekas sembuh."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menggumam guna menjawab Ryeowook. Badannya kembali memutar kedepan dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah PSP. Luna tersenyum kecil, bisa-bisanya orang terpintar satu angkatan membawa konsol seperti itu kesekolah.

"Luna-ya.."

"Sudah belajarnya? Sudah mengerti?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ternyata aku hanya susah menanggapi kalimat dari Baek seonsaengnim. Kau sedang apa?"

"Aniya, hanya sedang mengingat sekolah lamaku. Oh ya, kau dekat ya dengan Kyuhyun? Sepertinya namja itu tidak akan melepaskan PSP meskipun ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Tapi kalau kau dia langsung bicara denganmu.." Mulai Luna.

"Kyuhyun memang hanya bisa begitu padaku," Ryeowook terkekeh. "Aku dan dia satu SMP dulu. Tapi belum pernah bicara sampai akhirnya kita mulai berteman ketika SMA. Kami saling mengenal baik."

"Oh, jadi tentang keluarganya kau tahu juga?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Meskipun aku hanya bertemu dengan hyungnya saja. Kyuhyun sering bercerita padaku, aku juga sering cerita padanya. Semakin lama semakin terkuaklah jati diri masing-masing."

"Hm kalau Yesung sunbae. Kau kenal baik juga padanya?" Tanya Luna.

"Lumayan sih. Sebenarnya Yesung sunbae itu hyungnya Kyuhyun–"

"Mwo?!"

Luna menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ryeowook hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Luna. Yeoja manis itu membuka mulutnya yang sejak tadi ditutupi salah satu tangannya. Matanya masih membulat.

"Meskipun tak mirip, mereka memang kakak-beradik," Ryeowook tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau mereka saudara tiri. "Ketika Kyuhyun masuk SMA ini, dia jadi terkenal karena sifat dan sikapnya yang berbeda dari Yesung sunbae."

"Ya.. itu yang membuatku bingung. Kyuhyun kelihatan ramah, tapi Yesung sunbae.. dingin sekali."

"Eung, aku sependapat. Tidak semua kakak-beradik akan mempunyai karakteristik yang sama, kan? Dan juga kakak-beradik tidak semua memiliki fisik yang serupa, kan? Yah itulah yang dibuktikan mereka." Jelas Ryeowook.

Luna mengangguk-angguk, paham. "Kau menyukai yang mana?"

Kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang melotot kaget. Luna hanya tersenyum aneh, penuh tanda tanya bagi Ryeowook. "Maksudmu? Apa kau menyukai mereka?"

Yeoja itu menggeleng. "Aku suka Yesung sunbae. Tapi sepertinya kau juga suka, jadi kutanya terlebih dahulu. Tapi kurasa kau lebih cocok dengan Kyuhyun! Kalian begitu manis jika bersama begitu."

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau bersama Kyuhyun saja. Biar aku yang bersama Yesung sunbae. Jadi kita impas kan? Kau dapat adiknya, aku dapat hyungnya," Ujar Luna senang. "Kita bisa nge-_date _bersama."

"Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya sahabat. Tidak mengarah kearah sana, Luna-ya. Untuk Yesung sunbae.. dia agak dingin dengan yeoja. Jarang tersenyum juga.." Gumam Ryeowook agak kesal.

Luna menggeleng. "Tadi dia tersenyum padaku, kok! Itu buktinya dia juga ada tanda-tanda untukku! Doakan aku, ya!"

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah, namun senyumnya membuat rasa sakitnya tertutupi sempurna. Senyum palsunya sangat membantu. Ryeowook memasukkan buku-bukunya. Mengabaikan hatinya yang kembali tertusuk meskipun tak ada pedang yang menancap kedalam dadanya.

_Luna-ya.._

**xxXxx**

"Jadi kau tidak bisa pulang bersamaku?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aku ada kegiatan klub. Sebulan lagi ada kompetisi besar, Siwonie. Bahkan kita bersaing dengan JYP dan YG. Kau bisa bayangkan itu?"

Namja berlesung pipi itu tersenyum. "Kau tidak ingat aku ketua OSIS? Aku pasti sudah tahu lebih dulu tentang kompetisi itu, Sungminie. Kalau begitu tak apa 'kan kalau aku pulang lebih dulu?"

"Eung, tentu saja. Jangan berlama-lama disekolah jika kau sudah lelah, Siwonie. Aku akan mengabarimu jika sudah sampai rumah."

Siwon mengangguk dan beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sungmin memandangi punggung yang terlihat nyaman untuk bersandar itu dengan senyum pahitnya. Namja itu belum pernah sekalipun mengatakan 'saranghae' lebih dahulu. Harus Sungmin yang mengucapkannya, lalu akan dijawab 'nado'.

Hanya itu.

Iya, yang mengatakan cinta terlebih dahulu itu Sungmin. Kebanyakan yeoja yang menyatakan cinta pada Siwon rata-rata hanya akan dibalas dengan,

Kau lebih cocok menjadi dongsaengku, manis.

Atau,

Noona.. gomawo. Aku menganggap noona sebagai noona terbaikku.

Atau juga,

Kita bisa menjadi sahabat, kan?

Ya, Siwon memang pintar bermain kata. Tapi entah kenapa ketika Sungmin mengatakan cinta, namja itu tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Siwon bilang dia menerima Sungmin menjadi yeojachingunya. Bayangkan saja kau diposisi Sungmin. Namja yang biasanya menolak yeoja sekarang menerimamu dengan cepat.

"Siwon pasti menyayangiku, kok. Mungkin Siwon hanya tidak romantis, jadilah dia begitu. Bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangiku, kok. Pasti bukan karena itu."

**xxXxx**

"Untuk musik, Kim Jungmo dan No Minwoo yang akan maju untuk mewakili. Untuk solo serta instrumen, Park Sunyeong dan Lee Sungmin. Trio, Kim Yesung, Kim Kyuhyun, dan Kim Ryeowook," Kata Yesung didepan semua anggotanya. "Yang tidak disebutkan, kalian tetap latihan seperti biasa. Yang namanya disebutkan, silakan mengambil kertas sesuai kompetisi."

Luna dan Ryeowook berjalan berdampingan. Meskipun Ryeowook agak kaku setelah Luna mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Yesung, Ryeowook tetap berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Kyuhyun mengekor dan mengambil kertas operan Ryeowook.

"Berkumpul dengan teman-teman satu kompetisinya ya.." Instruksi Sungmin.

Yeoja manis itu mengajak Luna untuk duduk disudut ruangan. Ryeowook melambai kecil pada Luna dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Yesung yang duduk disudut yang berbeda terlihat serius membaca kertasnya. Ryeowook duduk disamping Kyuhyun. Membentuk segitiga sama kaki jika dilihat dari atas.

"Dua lagu yang akan dibawakan oleh trio. Yang pertama untuk babak penyisihan awal, lalu yang kedua untuk babak semifinal," Jelas Yesung tanpa menatap keduanya. "Penyisihan pertama dengan lagu dikategori trio nomor satu. Agak ceria."

"Hm.. penyanyi terkenal semua, ya?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook meneliti satu-satu lagu yang tertulis disana. Kebanyakan memang sengaja dikategorikan untuk tipenya masing-masing. Karena pembina memilih trio, mereka tidak bisa menolak juga. Mata Ryeowook menangkap satu judul.

"Ada yang sudah memilih?" Tanya Yesung.

"_A Dreaming Hero_," Gumam Ryeowook. "Aku suka lagu itu."

Kyuhyun mempertimbangkannya. "_Fly_ juga bagus. _Sky_ juga. Tapi _A Dreaming Hero_ juga lumayan sih. Pilihannya bagus-bagus sih."

"Aku setuju _A Dreaming Hero_." Ujar Yesung.

Ryeowook diam-diam membuat senyum dibalik kertas yang menutupi wajahnya dari Yesung. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya melirik aneh. Kyuhyun meneliti Yesung, namja itu juga tersenyum aneh. Ada yang aneh dengan mereka, batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku setuju.." Kata Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggaris bawahi kalimat _A Dreaming Hero_ dikertasnya. "Untuk lagu kedua?"

Dilihat dari daftar lagu semifinal, semuanya bergenre ballad. Mata Ryeowook berhenti dilagu nomor tujuh yang berada didaftar. Yeoja itu pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya. Ryeowook masih punya lagunya, bahkan ia baru memutarnya semalam.

Sembari menangis.

"_Let's Not_?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ya.. aku setuju."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak yakin untuk memilih lagu yang pas saat ini untuk dirinya. Kedua namja itu menatap Ryeowook dengan masing-masing tatapan yang berbeda. Yesung yakin Ryeowook setuju, yeoja itu suka lagu-lagu dengan arti yang mendalam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun agak khawatir.

"A-aku.. ikut."

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**-To Be Continue-**

Gausah banyak omong juga deh ya author yang udah kelamaan hiatus ngga jelas. Maklum, semakin pengangguran semakin ngga ada pengalaman /alasan/. Woke, thanks buat kalian yang udah review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini.

Masih terus berlanjut. Author ngga bakal nelantarin ff. Ngga bakal buat ff chapter lainnya, kecuali oneshoot. Mungkin author bakal bikin satu atau dua oneshoot, salah satunya songfict! Haha tungguin terus ya. sampe lumutan! Gue gamau tau.

Lanjut! **Thanks to**:: **hanazawa kay, Devi AF, PurpleAddict, kryopryeong, aidagracilla29, sushimakipark, **Ikke R. Wook**, lailatul magfiroh 16, ndah951231, **Kirefa**, cartwighelfsuju shawolshinee, meidi96, **dyahYWS**, **YeonSibum**, **Kim Sooyeon**, niisaa9, **Wooks**, Heldamagnae, El Lavender, **77clouds**, **bluerose**, Baby Kim, dwiihae, EternalClouds2421, **sakuragi**, **YuliaCloudSomnia**, jongwookie, KyoKMS26, Ri Yong Kim, **Rinri Choi**, Kim Anna, AditSyah3424, **dan beberapa guest.

Balasan Review::

**Ikke R. Wook:** Haha iya berbelit soalnya dia takut sama Yesung. Takut ngecewain. Yep, Yunho appanya Kyu. Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Kirefa**: Annyeong juga^^ Ngga kepergok kok hehe, tenang aja! Iya, Yesung disini karakternya dingin gimana gitu kan. Haha yang jelas Ryeowook suka dua2nya. Tapi masih bimbang hahaha. Oh, bikin akun? Gampang kok. Lebih gampang lewat pc sih. Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**dyahYWS**: Ryeowook belum milih jadinya nih hehehe. Maaf ya updatenya lama hehe. Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**YeonSibum**: Hah?! Author jahil?! Kamu masang cctv ya? Kok tauuu?! Haha. Kamu benar! Yesung ditolak hohoho. Kyunie memang aku bikin ngga begitu evil disini. Justru dia dibikin sakit haha mian. Siwon-Kibum? Siwon-Sungmin dulu ya, nanti janji Siwon single deh atoga sama aku ya? haha. Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo~

**Kim** **Sooyeon**: Eonnie gapake akun? Tumben sekali. Ini sudah lanjut eon hehe. Gomawo~

**Wooks**: Terima ngga ya? Tolak dulu ya.. kasihan sama Kyunie nanti gimana? Sakit hati kan? Hehehe. Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawo yaaa~

**77clouds**: Haha pada ngarep jadian semua nih ya? Tidak semudah itu~ /gaplok/ Iya, Yesung emang gitu. Dingin tapi peka. Tipe author banget /curhat/ Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawooo~

**bluerose**: Jadian? Nggak kok belum haha masih banyak konflik. Konflik Yesung sama Kyuhyun? Ada pasti, tungguin aja ya hehe. Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawooo~

**sakuragi**: He? Ngga jadian kok. Kyuhyun juga sehat-sehat aja jadinya ngga sakit hati deh haha. Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawoooo~

**Yulia CloudSomnia**: Aduh, maaf ya ditolak dulu sama Ryeowooknya haha. Padahal dia yang bilang suka malah dia yang nolak -_- Kyuhyun masih sehat-sehat aja kok. Gomawooo~

**RinriChoi**: Sebenernya aku pengen bales via PM. Tapi males ah nge-PM kamu hahahaha. Lagian sih ngga log in reviewnya. Sekarang udah bisa log in, kan? EEE! Peluk-peluk Yeppa! Modus nih ye. Kenapa Kyu? Jangan dijitak nanti palanya nyaingin Yeppa. Nah itu bener maksudnya. Kan diceritainnya tersirat, bukan dr dialog kan ya? ini udah banyak belum YewookMomentnya? Gomawo~ Salam goyang ngebor, Kim.

**Kim Anna**: Hai! Aku kangen kamu loh /modus/ Haha Wookie tapi masih mikirin Kyu. Jadi dia nolak deh. Iya, kemaren pendek. Sekarang udah dipanjangin kok /senyum mesum/. Hum belum ada scenenya ya? yaudah, kalo inget diceritain kok. Gomawooo~

**AditSyah3424**: Pertanyaan pertama dariku, kamu fanboy? Huwaa terimakasih sudah sempet mampir. Padahal rata-rata yang baca ff kan cewek. Tapi gapapa, aku senang hahaha. Gapapa kok. Ini sudah lanjut ya. Gomawooo~

**Guest1**: Kenapa ngga ada namanya? Biar kita kenalan, kali aja bisa kenalan terus saling follow ditwitter hahaha. Yah maaf ya, ini ditunda dulu jadiannya hehe. Ini sudah lanjut. Gomawooo~

**Guest2**: Pake nama dong beybi~ biar kenalan /modus/ Hehe masa sih? YewookMomentnya ngga banyak padahal hehe. Eettt kawinin? Cepet amat bu. Nikah dulu baru kawin /senyum mesum/ wkwk. Iya gpp ngga pake akun. Tapi pake nama! Oke?

Sudah cukup! Yang pake akun, coba kalian cek PM ya. Oh ya, typo harap maklum. Sekarang sudah jam satu hahaha jadi mungkin ngga ke-edit sama saya. Okedeh, jangan bosen nungguin ya. Ini masih lanjut kok, janji deh. Oh ya, yang punya twitter jangan sombong. Follow aku dulu /promosi/ wkwk. .supermfth ya kawan.

Buru review dulu sebelum close tab!


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan beliau?" Tanya Yesung riang.

"Appa percaya?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Beliau bilang kalau semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Beliau bilang, aku harus bertanya padamu. Apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku atau tidak. Itu katanya.."

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other.

**Pair:: **Official Pairing.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Family, Romance.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. For story sake, Kyuhyun name will be Kim Kyuhyun. I'm sorry for the inconveniences.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

Namja berambut cokelat ikal itu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang dominasi warna putih itu. Ketika membuka sepatu, dia bisa melihat sepasang sepatu _boot _yeoja teronggok dirak. Kim Kyuhyun tahu benar kalau itu bukan milik ummanya. Apalagi _non-branded_.

"Aku pulang.."

Bocah 16 tahun itu melangkah hati-hati. Seolah takut tiba-tiba seorang penembak jitu sedang menunggunya didalam. Mata cokelat madu itu meneliti keseluruh ruangan dirumahnya. Mencari-cari orang asing.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Reflek, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar ummanya. Kyuhyun turun kembali setelah menapakki beberapa anak tangga yang mengarahkannya menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Namja itu menghampiri yeoja cantik yang baru keluar dari kamar orangtuanya.

Pelukan hangat Jaejoong terima dari Kyuhyun. "Jae umma sudah lama? Umma sudah pulang sejak kapan? Aku lupa kalau hari ini umma pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Tadi siang, kurang lebih jam satu. Appamu yang menjemput dan mengantar kerumah ketika istirahat makan siang. Appamu sepertinya sibuk hari ini. Jadi setelah mengantar, appamu langsung pergi lagi," Jelas Jaejoong. "Ummamu baru saja tidur."

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Ah! Besok appa ulang tahun!"

"Ah.. 17 Januari ya."

"Eung. Biasanya umma akan membuat _cake_ untuk setiap yang ulang tahun. Tapi sepertinya belum bisa," Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku akan meminta koki Mouse Rabbit untuk membuat _tiramisu_ _cake_. Kesukaan appa."

Jaejoong mengelus kepala Kyuhyun. "Kedua appamu punya kesukaan yang sama, Kyu. Karena itu pula kedua appamu jatuh hati pada ummamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum tak enak pada Jaejoong. Yeoja itu membawa seluruh alat makan kotor yang sepertinya bekas Leeteuk ke dapur. Tak lama Kyuhyun naik tangga, suara air mengalir dari keran membuatnya mengerti kalau Jaejoong sengaja mencuci semuanya.

Kyuhyun tak enak hati.

Menurutnya, Kangin harus menyewa ahjumma untuk membantu ummanya dirumah. Daripada menyusahkan Jaejoong sementara yeoja itu juga punya keperluan lainnya. Seingat Kyuhyun, Jaejoong mempunyai toko bunga di Busan ketika mereka tinggal disana. Tidak tahu sekarang bagaimana.

Dibanding Yunho, Kangin jauh lebih sukses. Yunho hanya bekerja disalah satu perusahaan tambang dan menjadi salah satu perancangnya, atau dalam kata lain kontraktor. Sedangkan Kangin memiliki perusahaan swasta yang bekerja dibidang minyak dan gas meskipun tidak besar.

Beruntung Leeteuk bertemu dengan Kangin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengecek dompetnya ketika sampai kamar. Hanya terlihat beberapa lembar uang yang berjumlah kurang lebih hanya cukup untuk membeli sepasang sepatu sekolahnya. Namja itu menghela nafasnya miris. Tak butuh waktu lama, otak itu sudah mempunyai tujuan..

"Ah!"

**xxXxx**

"Bagaimana kalau ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh melihat benda kecil yang ditunjuk Kim Ryeowook. Tadi Kyuhyun sengaja mengajak Ryeowook untuk menemaninya sekaligus memilihkannya kado untuk sang appa. Ryeowook yang belum pernah mengadiahi appanya kado itupun hanya bisa ikut saja.

Namja itu mengelus dagunya. "Cocok dengan dasinya, tidak?"

Ryeowook mengangguk yakin. "Cocok. Dasinya berwarna gelap, jadi cocok dengan penjepit dasi berwarna perak begini."

"Keurae.. aku pilih itu."

"Eh! Tidak tanya harganya dulu?" Ucap Ryeowook menghentikan Kyuhyun yang mau memanggil pelayan toko itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tersenyum kecil setelah itu. "Untuk apa? Memangnya appaku pernah berpikir dua kali untuk membelikanku barang? Appa tidak akan pernah menolak apa yang kuminta karena harga. Jadi aku tidak akan memperlakukan appaku sebaliknya, Ryeowook-ah."

Namja berambut ikal itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, memanggil sang pelayan toko. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam setelah Kyuhyun sukses membungkamnya. Jelas saja, keadaannya berbeda. Jika keluarga yeoja mungil harus berhemat karena hanya ada ummanya yang bekerja, keluarga Kyuhyun sebaliknya.

Keluarga Kim itu tidak perlu memikirkan stok uang mereka habis. Mereka hanya tinggal berempat dalam satu rumah besar yang perabotannya juga dipilih langsung oleh satu-satunya yeoja dirumah itu. Keduanya wiraswasta, punya perusahaan masing-masing. Jika Kangin dengan perusahaan lumayan besar, Leeteuk punya café yang cukup sukses.

"Sudah?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika namja itu kembali dengan _paper bag_ hitam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku lapar. Makan dulu yuk.."

Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun ragu. "Aku tidak bawa uang banyak saat ini, Kyu. Jangan ajak aku ketempat serba mahal, ne?"

Kalimat Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun seketika terkekeh. Tangan Kyuhyun iseng mampir kepuncak kepala Ryeowook, mengacak rambut hitam Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu sendiri tidak merasakan apa-apa. Rasanya beda saat Yesung menyentuhnya. Tidak ada debaran. Tidak ada desiran darah yang cepat.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu karena kau sudah membantuku.."

**xxXxx**

Yesung memarkirkan motornya didepan Mouse Rabbit. Namja itu melihat beberapa yeoja memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda dari dalam café. Namja itu hanya bisa mengabaikannya. Berusaha mengingat ia sudah menyukai yeoja lain dan tidak berniat mencari-cari yang lain.

Disudut lain, sepasang mata tajam memperhatikan Yesung yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan café. Yesung yang selalu peka ketika diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh. Bulan sabit itu bisa melihat namja dengan lesung pipi dalam tersenyum kearahnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yesung sunbae.."

Yesung mengangguk. "Annyeong, Siwon-ssi."

Sepertinya namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu sedang mencari teman mengobrol. "Lama tak bicara dengan sunbae. Apa klub sunbae baik-baik saja?"

"Yah.. tak ada masalah. Bagaimana dengan OSIS sendiri? Kau juga anggota klub bela diri, kan? Taekwondo?" Tanya Yesung ragu.

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Ne. OSIS tak masalah, klubku juga baik-baik saja."

"Aku baru melihatmu datang kesini. Kau sendirian?"

"Ne, aku mampir untuk menghabiskan waktu saja.Sekalian bertemu dengan Sungmin," Jawab Siwon masih dengan senyumnya. "Sunbae sendiri?"

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar. Aku permisi, Siwon-ssi."

Siwon mengangguk dan membiarkan Yesung berlalu menuju kasir. Sungmin yang tadi memperhatikan Siwon yang bicara dengan Yesung hanya bisa menunduk sambil melayani pelanggan. Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Wae? Kau seperti yeoja yang pertama kali jatuh cinta saja.." Goda Yesung.

Yeoja kelinci itu menggeleng. "Jangan mengejekku. Jika berniat membantu maka bantulah aku."

Yesung membulatkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau yeoja sedang jatuh cinta bisa membuat mereka berubah. Menjadi agak menyebalkan misalnya."

"Oppa tak pernah bisa tahu jalan pikiran yeoja tahu!"

Yesung terkekeh dan masuk kedalam dapur café. Meninggalkan Sungmin didepan mesin kasir dengan wajah merona hebat. Gugup melayani semua pelanggan yang mengantri. Jelas saja gugup, Siwon berada disana. Walaupun sebenarnya Siwon tak begitu memperhatikan Sungmin. Sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

**xxXxx**

Entah sudah berapa kali Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Kyuhyun mengerjainya kali ini. Yeoja mungil itu sudah mewanti-wanti Kyuhyun untuk makan ditempat yang harganya masih bisa ia raih. _Fast food _misalnya. Tapi Kyuhyun membawanya ketempat makan samgyupsal.

"Enak, kan? Disini tempat makan langgananku bersama ummaku.."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia akui memang makanannya enak, tapi tetap saja uang yang ia bawa tidak cukup untuk membayarnya. Dan ia akui, ia malu jika Kyuhyun yang harus mentraktirnya. Memilihkan kado 'kan bukan pekerjaan berat.

"Bersyukurlah kau masih bisa membelikan appamu hadiah ulang tahun," Ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba. "Aku selalu menghadiahi appaku soju lebih jika aku datang dihari ulang tahunnya."

Kyuhyun menaruh sumpitnya dan menyesap soda yang ia pesan. Kebanyakan orang akan meminum soju jika memakan samgyupsal. Tapi mereka masih 16 tahun dan masih berstatus pelajar. Tidak mungkin mereka meminum minuman seperti itu.

"Kau masih belum cerita padaku tentang keluargamu."

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga belum bercerita padaku tentang keluargamu."

"Aku akan bercerita tentang keluargaku nanti, setelah kau cerita tentang keluargamu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menopang dagu, siap untuk mendengarkan suara Ryeowook.

Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum. "Apa ya? Aku lahir dari yeoja imut nan manis bersuara lembut bernama Kim Jino. Appaku bernama Kim Jonghyun, namja maskulin yang jika bernyanyi akan membuat siapapun jatuh hati. Termasuk ummaku."

"Pantas saja anaknya juga memiliki suara bagus. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Appaku dulu sempat menjadi artis. Namun karena agensi tempatnya bernaung bangkrut dan tidak ada yang mengontraknya, appaku menjadi penyanyi café. Bertemu dengan ummaku yang berprofesi sama. Saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Terdengar simpel," Ryeowook terkekeh. "Appaku meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika aku berumur enam tahun.."

"Ummamu tidak pernah menikah lagi setelah itu?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Umma tipikal yeoja yang mempunyai prinsip satu namja seumur hidupnya. Sekalipun umma kesepian, umma pasti akan merasa bersalah jika menikah lagi dengan namja lain."

"Kau juga anak satu-satunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Kali ini yeoja itu mengangguk. "Aku anak tunggal."

Giliran Kyuhyun yang mengangguk paham dan menggumam 'hm' panjang. Yeoja itu menyesap sodanya sebelum bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sudah tahu Kyuhyun dan Yesung bukan saudara tiri dari Yesung sendiri. Tapi Kyuhyun belum tahu kalau Ryeowook sudah tahu.

"Kalau kau.. bagaimana?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Agak panjang sih. Yang pertama kau harus tahu, aku dan Yesung bukan saudara kandung. Jangan kaget," Kyuhyun memperhatikan ekspresi Ryeowook yang tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa kau sudah merasakan hal aneh antara aku dan Yesung, ya? Ummaku itu umma kandungku, Yesung anak kandung appa. Appa dan umma menikah."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Appa kandungku bercerai dengan umma ketika umurku enam tahun. Aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa dan aku tidak berani bertanya karena apa. Yang jelas setahun kemudian appa kandungku menikah dengan yeoja lain yang begitu baik padaku. Umma juga menikah dengan appaku yang sekarang. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti umma tiri dan appa tiri yang diceritakan didrama atau film. Mereka begitu menyayangiku. Mereka semua baik-baik.."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. "Lalu umma kandung Yesung sunbae?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu banyak soal itu. Umma pernah bilang kalau yeoja itu sudah meninggal karena sakit. Seingatku nama penyakitnya itu _Alzheimer_. Kau tahu, kan? Penyakit yang membuat si pasien kehilangan memorinya."

Yeoja mungil itu merinding. Mengangguk karena ia tahu jelas soal penyakit menyedihkan itu. Ryeowook tidak bisa membayangkan jika perlahan ummanya tidak mengenalinya dan tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Meninggal karena itu.

_Pantas saja Yesung oppa begitu sedih.._

"Umma sudah mengenal appa sejak kuliah dulu. Namun bertemu lagi ketika setahun semenjak umma bercerai dan beberapa bulan setelah appa kehilangan istrinya. Keduanya menikah disaat umurku tujuh tahun dan Yesung diumur ke sembilan," Kyuhyun mendesah. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka umma menikah lagi."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Waeyo?"

"Aku lebih suka umma kembali dengan appa kandungku. Tapi umma pernah bilang bahwa hal itu mustahil terjadi. Aku juga awalnya tidak suka dengan appa tiriku karena aku sungguh takut kalau cerita-cerita ditv itu sungguh benar. Tapi ternyata tidak," Namja itu tertawa keras. "Tapi aku membenci saudara tiriku.."

"Yesung sunbae?"

"Ya, siapa lagi. Aku benci karena dia selalu dapat perhatian umma. Dulu aku nakal karena ingin mendapat perhatian kedua orangtuaku. Tapi justru kelakuan dewasa Yesung yang membuat umma lebih sayang dia," Namja itu tersenyum getir. "Semua orang menyayanginya."

Yeoja itu menyesap sodanya. "Kau juga. Semua orang menyayangimu. Kau punya dua pasang orangtua yang menyayangimu. Tapi Yesung sunbae hanya punya dua. Appa kandungnya dan umma tirinya, ummamu–"

"Umma tiriku juga menyayanginya."

"Tapi tidak sebesar umma tirimu menyayangimu, kan? Kau punya appa kandung yang juga selalu ada untukmu meskipun tak banyak meluangkan waktu untukmu. Kau sudah cukup punya semuanya.." Ujar Ryeowook tanpa menggunakan emosi. Sehingga Kyuhyun tidak tersinggung.

"Aku punya saudara tiri yang lain, Cho Changmin. Jadi perhatian untukku juga terpecah."

Ryeowook terkekeh. "Keluargamu sungguh keluarga besar."

Kyuhyun ikutan tertawa. "Matjeo! Dan keluargamu terlalu sepi, aku kadang kesal jika dirumah sepi seperti makam. Apalagi jika aku berada diposisimu."

"Beruntunglah dirimu, Kyu.."

**xxXxx**

"_Baru saja Yesung datang untuk memesan _tiramisu cake _untuk besok. Kenapa kalian memesan hal yang sama?_"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Yesung hyung kesana? Bilang apa?"

Koki itu menjeda cukup lama. Berpikir sepertinya. "_Dia bilang Tuan Kim besok ulang tahun. Jadi seperti biasa akan memesan _tiramisu cake_. Kau tidak usah memesan lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Hyungmu sudah bilang padaku, kok._"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Agak tidak rela dia keduluan Yesung untuk hal seperti ini. Ini artinya satu kosong untuknya.

"Keuraeyo. Gomawo, Shin ahjussi."

Namja berambut ikal itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Namja itu menutup pintu mobil hitam itu ketika keluar dari mobilnya. Memasuki rumah besar yang kelihatan sepi. Tapi ia tahu Kangin sudah pulang, melihat mobil putih susu yang terparkir digarasi.

Kyuhyun mencari-cari keberadaan Kangin. tapi namja itu malah menemukan Yesung yang tumben-tumbenan menonton televisi diruang tengah. Beberapa DVD berserakan, namun Kyuhyun tahu Yesung akan membereskannya setelah selesai menonton.

Bulan sabit itu meliriknya. "Wae?"

"Appa dimana?"

"Dikamar."

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan menuju kamar orangtuanya. Dengan mengetuk pintu putih itu terlebih dahulu dan menunggu diijinkan masuk, Kyuhyun berdiri disana. Setelah terdengar suruhan untuk masuk, Kyuhyun barulah memasuki kamar yang dipenuhi barang berwarna putih.

Leeteuk yang duduk ditempat tidur itu melirik anak bungsunya yang memasuki kamarnya. Namja berumur 16 tahun itu duduk disamping ummanya. Leeteuk memainkan helaian rambut Kyuhyun perlahan. Membuat dada namja itu nyeri. Tidak tega melihat ummanya dibelenggu infus.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia memilih untuk menaruh kepalanya diatas paha Leeteuk dan menutup matanya. Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum dan kembali mengelus sayang kepala Kyuhyun.

Kangin yang baru kembali dari kamar mandipun agak kaget. Sejak kapan bocah itu masuk ke kamar, pikirnya bingung. Namja besar itu menaruh kembali handuknya yang basah digantungan. Lalu duduk disamping Leeteuk.

"Ya.. kau ini sudah besar, Kyu. Hentikan bermanja-manja dengan ummamu.."

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, Kyuhyun mencibir. "Appa juga sudah besar. Appa juga sering bermanja-manja pada umma. Sekarang gantian, dong.."

Leeteuk hanya bisa terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Kangin sendiri tidak peduli dengan cibiran Kyuhyun. Namja yang umurnya sudah menginjak kepala empat itu memilih untuk mengganti saluran televisi yang tadi ditonton Leeteuk. Bosan menonton acara berita terus..

"Appa.. sebaiknya cari ahjumma untuk mengurus rumah dan bisa membantu umma. Seperti ahjumma yang dulu." Mulai Kyuhyun.

"Hm. Appa juga sudah mencari ahjumma baru. Sabar sedikit." Jawab Kangin.

"Yoochun ahjussi juga belum ditemukan? Sudah lama semenjak mulai mencarinya.."

"Appa juga sudah mengirim laporan pada pihak ahli. Appa sudah membayar orang untuk mencari Yoochun ahjussi. Kira-kira besok atau lusa mungkin mereka akan mengabari appa," Jawab Kangin lagi. "Sudah sana. Umma mau istirahat, appa juga."

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau akhirnya berpindah. Menjadi duduk menghadap Leeteuk dan Kangin. Pikirannya terbayang akan Ryeowook yang beberapa waktu yang lalu mengatakan kalau ia beruntung karena memiliki banyak orang yang menyayanginya.

"Aku sayang umma," Kyuhyun mencium pipi Leeteuk. Dan berlalu menuju Kangin berada. Kyuhyun memeluk namja besar itu. "Aku juga sayang appa. Saranghae!"

Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan-pelan. Leeteuk bisa mendengar derap kaki Kyuhyun yang menapakki tangga kayu menuju kamarnya diatas. Namja disampingnya beringsut mendekat dan memeluknya kali ini.

"Kekanakan. Seperti appanya.." Gumam Kangin sambil menciumi tubuh Leeteuk.

"Tapi kau yang mendidiknya, berarti dia kekanakan bukan karena gennya. Jangan salahkan Yunho," Leeteuk nyengir disaat Kangin menatapnya kesal ketika mendengar nama Yunho disebut-sebut. "Yunho hanya masa lalu.."

Kangin mengangguk setuju. Kangin benci mengakuinya, tapi memang benar jika Yunho adalah sahabatnya dulu. Namja itu juga benci saat ia sadar jika ia menyukai yeojachingu sahabatnya sendiri. Namanya juga perasaan, siapa yang akan tahu jika kau akan jatuh hati pada orang yang sudah dimiliki orang lain.

"Kapan terakhir kau mengunjungi Heechul?" Tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak ingat," Jawab Kangin. "Aku cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Tapi jangan sampai tidak mengunjunginya. Kunjungilah sekali-sekali. Ajak aku jika kau ingin mengunjunginya," Pinta Leeteuk. "Bogoshipeunde."

"Nado."

Kim Heechul, Heenim, Chullie, atau juga Cinderella. Yeoja cantik seumuran Leeteuk yang pernah menjadi milik Kangin. Yeoja bergolongan darah AB yang populer diseantero kampus itu memang incaran semua namja. Bahkan sampai pegawai kantin pun kenal Heechul. Bukan, bukan karena yeoja itu sering mengutang. Tapi banyak namja yang menitipkan cokelat dikulkas sehingga jika ingin diberikan pada Heechul cokelat-cokelat itu belum meleleh.

Sayang... dia memilih Kim Kangin.

Ketua klub judo yang tak kalah populer dari ketua klub dance, Cho Yunho. Dari namanya saja ia sudah ketahuan jika ia adalah orang yang kuat. Jangan salahkan jika Heechul jatuh hati pada senyuman dan _eyes-smile _milik namja besar itu. Belum lagi suara serak Kangin.

Ya, Kangin dan Heechul berjodoh. Sayangnya hanya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Sembilan tahun setelah pernikahan, yeoja itu harus kembali ke sisi Tuhan karena penyakit _Alzheimer _yang dideritanya. Beruntungnya, Heechul sudah memberikan Kangin rekan untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya kelak. Namja berumur delapan tahun yang dilahirkan dari rahim Heechul.

Kim Yesung.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Heechul."

Kangin tersenyum kecil. "Tapi kau tahu dari awal aku juga suka padamu. Dan Heechul mampu memutar balikan semuanya. Dan Heechul juga yang membuatku bertemu lagi denganmu. Aku tahu itu."

Yeoja cantik itu menggenggam tangan Kangin. "Aku berterimakasih karena kau bertemu denganku saat itu."

"Meskipun kita tidak bertemu dan tidak menjadi sepasang suami istri, kau adalah orang terakhir yang kupikirkan ketika aku mati nanti. Karena kau salah satu yeoja yang berhasil menduduki tempat dihatiku."

**xxXxx**

"Doobun dashineun majoochiji.. malja."

Sedikit _ad-lib _Yesung tambahkan dibelakang bait terakhir yang Ryeowook nyanyikan. Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Yesung sudah mendapatkan bagian masing-masing. Sehingga mereka hanya perlu menghafal kedua lagu itu.

"Jalhanda," Puji pembina klub, Boa Kwon. "Kalian memang berbakat."

Ketiganya membungkuk sambil mengucapkan gamsahamnida. Setelah yeoja itu menyuruh ketiganya untuk latihan kembali, Kyuhyun mengajak mereka untuk mengambil tempat dipojok ruangan. Agak jauh dari yang lain.

Sungmin memperhatikan ketiganya dari ujung ruangan yang lain. Dengan gitarnya, ia duduk bersama Luna. Yeoja itu masih sibuk mencoba mengakali nada tinggi yang ada dilagunya untuk bisa dicapainya. Mata rubah itu khawatir.

Ia tahu Kyuhyun agak kurang rukun dengan Yesung. Yeoja cantik itu juga tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Ryeowook. dan menurut instingnya, Ryeowook mempunyai rasa pada Yesung. Sedangkan ia tidak bisa membaca Yesung. Namja itu terlalu sulit diterka.

"Waeyo, Sungmin eonnie?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Luna menengok kearah yang ditatap Sungmin lalu tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook yang kebetulan melirik kearahnya. Melambai singkat lalu kembali menatap kertas liriknya. Dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum begitu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Luna menggeleng. "Aniyo. Hanya saja.. kalau sedang jatuh cinta itu memang menyenangkan, ya?"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin terdiam. Pikirannya dipenuhi akan wajah Siwon. Entah itu ekspresi tersenyum, termangu, terdiam, atau ekspresi konyol sekalipun. "Ya.. memang menyenangkan."

"Gravitasi kita tergantung dengannya." Tambah Luna lagi.

"Matjeo, Luna-ya," Gumam Sungmin menerawang. Lalu melihat Luna yang menoleh kearah trio yang sedang latihan. "Ah! Kau sedang jatuh cinta? Dengan siapa? Kyuhyun, ya?"

Luna menggeleng lagi. "Aku sebenarnya suka Yesung sunbae.."

Mata rubah Sungmin membulat. Agak kaget, namun jika ia pikir-pikir lagi memang banyak sih yang suka dengan Yesung. Sekejap ia lupa dengan beberapa temannya yang sering menguntit Yesung. Entah itu disekolah atau dicafe.

"Lalu.. kau sudah menyatakan cintamu?"

"Belum, eonnie. Aku tidak mau terburu-buru. Takutnya Yesung sunbae belum tentu mengenalku. Bisa saja ia menolakku karena belum kenal," Jawab Luna dengan senyumnya. "Meskipun aku yakin Yesung sunbae tidak akan menolakku.."

"Eh?"

"Karena dulu di Jepang aku termasuk yeoja yang diincar namja-namja disekolah," Luna terkekeh malu. "Jadi aku yakin Yesung sunbae tidak akan menolakku."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum kecil. Sebenarnya ia agak tidak suka dengan sifat Luna yang satu ini. Yeoja itu terlalu yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Meskipun Sungmin akui Luna manis, tapi disekolah ini banyak juga yang lebih cantik dan manis.

Bukannya apa-apa.

Banyak yeoja yang lebih cantik dari Luna yang ditolak Yesung. Mungkin Luna yakin karena ia belum tahu yeoja-yeoja mana saja yang sudah ditolak Yesung sebelumnya. Jangan salahkan Sungmin jika suatu saat ia disalahkan karena tidak memberitahu Yesung itu namja yang sulit didapatkan.

"Sungmin eonnie tahu siapa saja yang sudah pernah menjadi yeojachingunya?" Tanya Luna.

Yeoja kelinci itu mengangkat bahunya. "Mollaseo. Yang kutahu, Yesung oppa tidak pernah punya pacar seumur hidupnya. Yesung oppa sendiri yang bilang. Meskipun pernah suka dengan yeoja, namun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya. Jadi tenang saja, ia memang belum punya pacar tapi dia tetap suka yeoja."

"Keuromyo! Tidak mungkin Yesung sunbae suka namja.."

Luna terkikik geli, begitupula Sungmin yang membayangkannya. Ryeowook yang duduk agak jauh mendengar kikikan mereka. Membuatnya menoleh penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang mengatur nada tinggi mereka.

"Ah.. aku ke toilet dulu."

Kyuhyun beranjak pergi dan menaruh kertasnya disana lalu berlari keluar. Melihat Kyuhyun pergi membuat Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa namja itu selalu bisa membuat Ryeowook gugup dengan cara meninggalkan dirinya berdua dengan Yesung saja saat ini.

"Hari Sabtu ini.. kau ada acara?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Mungkin aku hanya akan diam dirumah. Membuat resep kue baru bersama umma. Atau juga membantu umma. Waeyo?"

"Mau menemaniku?"

**xxXxx**

"Aigo.. tampannya."

Kim Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari toilet mengernyit bingung mendengar suara namja yang ia kenal. Namja berambut ikal itu melirik namja yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Namja itu menyapa Kyuhyun dengan gayanya.

"Yo, Kyuhyun-ah.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil lalu mencuci tangannya. "Ne, Donghae sunbae."

Namja yang dijuluki 'Dancing Fishy' itu masih sibuk mengatur rambutnya yang hampir serupa dengan Kyuhyun. Sama-sama ikal dan berwarna cokelat tua. Hanya saja Donghae terkenal dengan senyum khas anak kecilnya, dibanding Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Oh.. ada teman sekelasku yang menyukaimu. Kau sudah punya yeojachingu?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum kecil. "Aniyo, hanya saja aku sudah menyukai yeoja saat ini."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk mengerti. "Memang sulit sih jika kau menginginkan seseorang yang cukup populer apalagi banyak saingannya."

"Tidak juga sih sebenarnya. Lihat saja Donghae sunbae dan Hyukjae sunbae yang cukup langgeng meskipun keduanya sama-sama digilai murid lain." Puji Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. itu karena sikap saling percaya kok."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, sunbae.."

Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil pada Donghae dan langsung keluar dari toilet. Sekolah sebenarnya cukup sepi saat ini. Mengingat sudah jamnya pulang sekolah. Hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih kegiatan klub yang belum pulang seperti klub menari dan klubnya sendiri.

Namja itu berlari kecil menuju ke lantai tiga. Sesekali melirik ke lorong-lorong sepi yang cukup mengerikan. Kyuhyun membayangkan jika ia tidak sengaja terkunci disekolah sendirian. Tiba-tiba ada hantu yang berusaha menakutinya.

"Hiii.." Gumamnya.

"Kibum-ah, changkkaman.."

"Jangan sekarang, Siwon oppa."

"Tapi aku butuh bicara."

"Lewat telefon kan bisa."

"Aku butuhnya sekarang."

"Kalau Sungmin sunbae lihat bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya, membuat keningnya berkerut. Namja itu kelewat ingin tahu, jadilah ia berhenti dan melirik kearah lorong yang sama. Dalam kata lain, mengintip. Manik cokelat madu itu bisa melihat Siwon dan Kibum yang agak aneh.

Dimana Kibum yang berusaha menghindar dari Siwon.

"Kau tahu kan aku hanya mencintaimu?" Tanya Siwon.

Sukses membuat Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Namja itu masih mengumpat dibalik tembok. Membiarkan telinganya bekerja lebih keras dibanding biasanya. Dan biasanya, ia tidak pernah berbuat hal memalukan begini.

"Jangan katakan hal itu. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya," Pinta Kibum. Terlihat seperti ingin menangis. "Dia mencintai oppa. Oppa menyukainya. Lalu aku apa? Anggap saja kemarin-kemarin oppa hanya salah tindakan karena oppa mengenalku. Jangan sampai Sungmin sunbae kecewa pada oppa–"

"Saranghae."

Kali ini Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Siwon merengkuh Kibum ke pelukannya. Saking tidak kuatnya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali ke ruang klub. Melirik Sungmin yang masih memainkan gitarnya dengan senyum manis. Tanpa beban.

_Kasihan.._

Dua-duanya sama-sama tersakiti oleh namja yang sama. Yang Kyuhyun masih bingung, kenapa Siwon memilih Sungmin jika ia hanya mencintai Kibum. Antara namja brengsek atau namja plin-plan. Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti.

"Ayo latihan lagi."

**xxXxx**

"Saengil chukhahae, appa.."

Kangin memeluk Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian. Kamar Kangin dan Leeteuk sudah dihias menjadi tempat dengan pernak-pernik khas ulang tahun saat ini. Yesung yang tidak menghadiahi apa-apa hanya tersenyum kaku melihat Kyuhyun memberikan _paper-bag _hitam berisikan barang mahal.

"Gomawo, Kyunie," Kangin mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Gomawo, Yesungie.." Namja itu juga memberikan kecupan kecil dipuncak kepala Yesung.

"Ayo icip kuenya."

Kangin memotong kue berwarna cokelat itu sampai empat potong dengan ukuran lumayan besar. Leeteuk hanya bisa tertawa melihat potongan Kangin. Namja itu selalu membuat porsi dengan ukuran besar. Sama seperti badannya..

"Massitta.." Gumam Kangin.

Yesung mengangguk setuju dan kembali menyuap kue dengan rasa kopi itu kedalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun juga asik sendiri dengan buah ceri yang sengaja ia comot untuk dirinya sendiri. Kangin berusaha menyuapi Leeteuk, namun yeoja itu malu karena ada kedua putranya disana.

Drrttt drrttt.

Leeteuk mengoper ponsel Kangin yang bergetar diatas meja putih samping gelas Leeteuk. Namja itu langsung keluar kamar ketika melihat nama orang yang menelefonnya. Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya, meminta penjelasan.

Tidak lama Kangin kembali ke kamar. Dengan ponsel yang masih berada digenggamannya. Namja itu langsung memeluk Leeteuk tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Mereka menemukan Yoochun. Mereka menemukan Yoochun.."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook melirik toko pakaian yang memakaikan boneka manekinnya _sweater _merah. Persis dengan _sweater _yang waktu itu Yesung hadiahi untuknya. Yeoja itu meringis, mengingat ia tidak membawa kotak merah itu. Sengaja meninggalkannya disana.

Salah satu bentuk rasa kecewanya.

Tapi yang ia bingung, kenapa ia harus kecewa? Yang seharusnya merasa kecewa itu 'kan Yesung. Yang mengatakan suka lebih dahulu itu dirinya tapi yang menolak untuk menjalankan hubungan juga dirinya. Bukankah seharusnya yang lebih sakit itu Yesung?

Setelah cukup lama berdiri, akhirnya sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepannya. Kaca mobil itu turun sehingga Ryeowook bisa mengintip kedalam. Yesung tersenyum padanya, dengan syal merah rajutan yang dihadiahi Ryeowook waktu itu.

"Masuklah.."

Ryeowook langsung masuk ke mobil yang setahu dirinya milik Kyuhyun itu. Duduk manis dan langsung mengenakan sabuk pengamannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Yesung langsung kembali menyetir. Ryeowook juga diam saja. Berencana hanya akan bicara jika Yesung yang mengajaknya bicara.

5 menit, Yesung tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya sama sekali. 10 menit, Yesung mengumpat karena sebuah motor hampir menyerempetnya. 15 menit, Yesung hanya menghela nafas karena lampu merah. 20 menit, mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

_Oh.. jadi ini yang namanya menemani?_

"Kau temani aku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru kita ke makam appamu," Ujar Yesung sambil mengunci mobilnya. "Ne?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Agak kesal. "Keurae."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu keatas bukit yang penuh dengan nisan. Tidak, tidak terlihat menyeramkan sama sekali bagi keduanya. Berhubung sudah sering datang kesini.

Yesung menaruh dua buket bunga disana. Lalu mulai melakukan penghormatannya didepan makam sang umma. Ryeowook bisa melihat ukiran nama dinisan yang kelihatan mahal milik ummanya Yesung. Kim Heechul. Ryeowook berani bertaruh jika yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik dulunya.

"Sini," Panggil Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil itu hanya bisa berdiri kaku disamping Yesung, dengan tangan yang masih berpegangan erat. "Umma.. ini Kim Ryeowook. Aku mencintainya. Umma setuju jika ia menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Ryeowook melirik kearah Yesung dengan wajah terkejutnya. Yesung sendiri memilih untuk tetap tersenyum kearah makam Heechul. Setelah agak lama, barulah ia menoleh pada Ryeowook. Terlihat sekali ia meminta jawaban pada Ryeowook.

"Umma percaya dengan pilihanku," Yesung tersenyum simpul. "Ayo sekarang kita tanya appamu."

Namja bermata bak bulan sabit itu kembali menarik pergelangan tangan Ryeowook. melangkah naik lebih tinggi keatas bukit untuk mencapai makam Jonghyun. Setelah sampai, Yesung minggir dan diam. Ryeowook memulai penghormatannya dengan pikiran tak fokus.

"Tunggu.. karena kau bawa dua botol soju. Lebih baik aku tanya appamu dulu," Yesung berdiri disamping Ryeowook tanpa permisi. "Jonghyun ahjussi.. aku mencintai putri kecilmu. Apa kau percaya jika aku bisa menjaganya?"

Tangan Yesung merambat ke tangan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu hanya bisa diam, mengikuti alur permainan Yesung yang sepertinya sudah direncanakan. Yesung menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan senyumnya, Ryeowook itu menatap namja itu.

"Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan beliau?" Tanya Yesung riang.

"Appa percaya?"

Yesung menggeleng. "Beliau bilang kalau semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Beliau bilang, aku harus bertanya padamu. Apakah kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku atau tidak. Itu katanya.."

"Begitu ya.."

"Kau mau jadi yeojachinguku?"

Ryeowook kali ini menunduk. Berpikir ulang dan mencoba mereka-reka bagaimana jika ia menerima dan bagaimana jika ia menolak. Jika ia menolak, Luna akan semakin gencar mendekati Yesung apalagi yeoja itu sepertinya yakin sekali. Jika ia menerima, Kyuhyun?

"Aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang menyakitimu," Ujar Yesung yakin. "Aku berjanji."

Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Aku mau jadi yeojachingu oppa."

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**-To Be Continue-**

Hai! Ini adalah update yang cukup cepat. Kayanya update kemaren tanggal 20. Sekarang tanggal 28, berarti delapan hari ya. Cepetlah delapan hari mah nulis 15 halaman yang kemaren-kemaren cuma 13 halaman. Udah dipanjangin nih..

**Thanks to:: ndah951231, meidi96, hanazawa kay, **Miss key**, KyoKMS26, **bluerose**, **wooks**, lailatul magfiroh 16, Heldamagnae, jongwookie, **Kirefa**, Baby Kim, **93424**, **Kim Sooyeon**, **Suju bias kyuHae**, cartwrightelfsuju shawolshinee, PurpleAddict, **77clouds**, **LQ**, **Yulia CloudSomnia**, dwiihae, EternalClouds2421, niisaa9, **dyahYWS**, Devi AF, kryopryeong, sushimakipark, **U'13798**, R'Rin4869, **Ikke R. Wook**, **pozsy**, **YeonSibum**, uyunatyanurul kakaknladies, and **Rinri Choi**.**

Maaf kalo ada salah nama atau salah penulisan.

**Balasan Review:**

**Miss key: **Yewook udah jadian. Kyuminnya masih lama. Masih bersedia nunggu? Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**bluerose: **Siwon dan Sungmin udah ketahuan ya disini. Siwon sama Kibumnya juga. Untuk Luna, liat aja gimana chapter depannya. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**wooks: **Nah, setuju. Cinta emang harus sakit hati dulu biar lengkap hoho. Yewook tetep bersatu dong haha. Tapi liat ujiannya dulu. Ini udah lanjut ya. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**Kirefa: **Ne, ceritanya emang makin rumit. Ini sudah lanjut hehe. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**93424: **Akhirnya jadian juga disini hahaha. Seneng ngga? Duh jangan guling-gulingan, nanti kasurnya roboh haha. Ne, aku suka bikin banyak konflik diawal abis itu terbongkar satu-satu. Kadang keceplosan kebongkar dua ato tiga haha. Haha okedeh. Ini udah lanjut yaa. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**Kim Sooyeon: **Kalo Hyun-A malah ngga dapet feelnya nanti eon. Luna kan pas, banyak juga YWS yang kurang suka haha. Tadinya malah pengennya Jiyeon. Mengingat ini SM High School jadi gajadi make Jiyeon deh. Oalah gitu ya? aku ngga pernah ngerti tentang gitu-gituannya eon. Haha jangan dong nanti digranat Yesungie loh. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**Suju bias kyuHae: **Eh? Tapi disini emang butuhnya Siwon untuk orang ketiga. Kenapaaa? Padahal banyak yang nungguin Kyuminnya juga loh. Siminnya ngga banyak kok disini. Malah Sibum hehe. Masih mau tetep lanjut baca? Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**77clouds: **Ne, orang ketiganya Luna hoho. Abis kalo ngga ada orang ketiga malah sepi sih. Luna.. karakternya masih aku bentuk sih. Masih bingung dia jahat apa nggak hehe. Ini udah lanjut yaaa. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**LQ: **Hai! Ngga apa-apa. Aku seneng kamu sempet baca ff aku hoho. Terimakasih^^ Kamu kenal Minwoo? Yang main Full House Take 2 itu loh haha. Dulunya dia drummer Trax. Ne, untuk keluarga mereka udah dijelasin disini. Kalo masih belum jelas tanya lagi gapapa kok hoho. Ini udah lanjut yaaa. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**Yulia CloudSomnia: **Ne, Luna suka sama Yesung. Hahaha iya tuh Wookie mulai protect Yesung haha. Kan dulu Wookie pernah ngasih lagu itu buat Yesung. Jadinya mereka senyum-senyum dah hoho.

**dyahYWS: **Ini sudah lanjut hehe. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**U'13798: **Eh? Sungmin juga ikutan kok. Cuma belum masuk ke inti ceritanya Kyuhyun. Sekarang kan masih inti ceritanya Yesung. Jadi kaya dua part gitulah. Meskipun dipart satu Kyuhyun ikutan. Kyumin tetep ada, cuman emang belum waktunya muncul. Gitu. Ya terserah reader aja, mau tetep nunggu Kyumin atau gimana. Makasih reviewnya.

**Ikke R. Wook: **Jadiannya di chapter ini hehehe. Iya, aku harap sih gitu hehe. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**YeonSibum: **Haha nggak kok Yesung ngga ke dukun. Hooo jangan cubit akuuu~ ini Yewook udah jadian. Kyuminnya.. masih mau nungguin? Haha. Simin? Kan udah dijelasin di chapter ini hoho. Alhamdulillah dibilang ngga ketebak, terimakasih ya hehehe. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

**RinriChoi: **Ya! Ngga pake akun lagi? Masih ngga bisa dibuka? Perasaan kemaren udah sempet update deh. Yewook emang bikin gemes. Iya, kasihan Sungmin. Ini udah lanjut yaaa. Makasih reviewnya. Mind to review again? :3

Dan.. untuk guest bernama **pozsy**. Kamu reader aku dijaman Sapphire Blue, kah? Terimakasih atas review-an kamu yang cukup membuat aku kicep. Aku sadar emang, tulisan aku emang berubah. Berubah karena aku sendiri ngga tau kenapa, bukan dibuat-buat. Jujur aku suka liat fanfic yang ada quote tersendiri. Dan aku nyoba. Tapi aku masukin ke dialog, bukan dipisah kaya orang-orang buat. Untuk 'bertele-tele' dan 'bikin ngantuk', aku belum pernah nerima review kaya gitu. Mungkin emang bikin ngantuk, jadi banyak siders yang malas ngereview. Nggak apa. 99% yeoja lebih berbuat dengan perasaan, 1%nya logika. Aku masuk disalah satu yeoja yang mikir dengan keduanya. Jadi meskipun aku ngedown, aku juga mikir pasti kamu ngomong gitu juga ada alasannya. Semua orang berubah, tapi aku sendiri lebih suka bilang kalo aku itu beranjak dewasa. Makanya aku pake tulisan kaya gini. Terimakasih udah mau jadi reviewer aku.

Yang lain ngga perlu baca paragraph panjang itu hahaha. Maaf, soalnya dia ngga pake akun. Aku bingung mau bales dimana. Oh ya! Terimakasih ya udah sempet baca dan review. Tapi sekali lagi, jangan bash castnya. Kalo kamu ELF, kamu pasti sayang semua member kan?

Terimakasih. Mind to review again?


	7. Chapter 7

"Sesulit apapun 'ujian'-nya, kita pasti bisa bangkit lagi. Bukankah begitu?" Kibum tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook setelah mengutip dari lirik lagu _Dreaming Hero _yang mereka dengarkan, lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya ada obat untuk menghilangkan rasa stress. Dengan musik dan senyum. Jika kau mendengar musik, semua terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Dan jika kau tersenyum, kau akan merasa lebih bersyukur daripada sebelumnya.

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**Author:: **Kim Jongmi.

**Cast :: **Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun, and Other.

**Pair:: **Official Pairing.

**Rate :: **T.

**Genre:: **Family, Romance.

**Warning :: **Gender-switch, OOC, AU, and Typos. For story sake, Kyuhyun name will be Kim Kyuhyun. I'm sorry for the inconveniences.

**Disclaimer :: **This story is mine. Casts in here were their own. And casts in here I'm just borrow their name. So you easily imagine the story. Don't bash the casts. Last, Kim Jongwoon aka Yesung is **MINE**.

**xxXxx**

**Chapter 7**

**xxXxx**

"Tada aishiteru-u.."

Yeoja itu menutup mulutnya ketika suaranya mendadak habis ketika menyanyikan nada tinggi disalah satu lagu sub-unit kesukaannya. Ryeowook melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang meliriknya. Ruang kelas hanya ada mereka berdua yang paling cepat kembali dari ruang olahraga.

"Suaramu habis?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kudengar agak serak."

Ryeowook nyengir kuda. "Tidak juga kok. Aku sedang mempelajari dua lagu yang akan dilombakan. Aku juga sedang mempelajari lagu Jepang yang belum lama dirilis sub-unit kesukaanku."

Namja tampan itu tertawa. "Alasan yang konyol. Suaramu itu bagus, tidak usah mempelajari lagu lagi. Kau hanya perlu menghafal. Untuk lagu Jepang itu.. mungkin sebaiknya tidak usah dinyanyikan."

"Eh? Wae? Waeyo.."

Kyuhyun memunculkan _smirk_-nya. Seringaian yang menurut para fans Kyuhyun begitu menggemaskan. Justru Ryeowook cukup takut dengan seringaian Kyuhyun. "Suaramu cempreng. Sub-unit yang kau gemari itu namja semua kan?"

Yeoja mungil itu melempar penghapus kecil yang berada dihadapannya kearah kepala Kyuhyun. Namun sayang meleset. Ryeowook memang tak pandai dibidang mengenai target. "Ugh.. keurae. Aku menyanyikannya didalam hati saja."

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mengambil penghapus milik Ryeowook yang meleset cukup jauh. "Andwaeyo. Kau tetap harus menyanyikannya, tapi jangan menyanyikannya didepan namja lain. Biar aku saja yang menjadi jurinya supaya kau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu."

"Keurae.."

Kyuhyun memberikan penghapus kecil itu pada Ryeowook dan duduk dikursi yang berada didepan Ryeowook. Namja itu menopang dagunya dan memandang Ryeowook cukup lama. Ryeowook hanya bisa diam dan berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan barang-barang diatas mejanya.

Menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kalian berdua berpacaran?"

Suara yeoja yang cukup berat dibanding yeoja pada umumnya itu menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, keduanya menoleh. Kyuhyun mendumel dalam hati karena Kibum yang mengganggu kegiatannya, sedangkan Ryeowook bersyukur setengah mati karena Kibum.

"Apa kita mengganggu?" Goda Luna sembari duduk disamping Ryeowook, memberikan Ryeowook air mineral yang Ryeowook titip.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat. "Ani, sama sekali tidak mengganggu kok."

_Justru aku bersyukur_.

Kibum nyengir ketika Kyuhyun meliriknya tajam. Yeoja berkacamata itu duduk didepan Kyuhyun sambil mendesah lelah. Rambut hitamnya diikat kuda, seperti Ryeowook dan Luna saat ini. Rambut ketiganya cukup panjang jadi menganggu jika digerai.

Ryeowook mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan baru yang masuk. Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil melihat total pesan masuk dan pesan keluar. Naik pesat ketika ia mulai berpacaran dengan Yesung. Sudah sekitar seminggu lebih ia merahasiakan hal ini. Dari semua orang.

"Um.. Ryeowook-ah."

"Ne?"

"Aku mau cerita," Luna tersenyum senang sambil memposisikan dirinya menghadap Ryeowook. "Tadi pagi aku melihat Yesung sunbae dengan motornya. Sedang lampu merah. Aku berada dibus dan dia tepat disampingku. Aku senang bisa melihatnya dengan bebas, Ryeowook-ah.."

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum ketika Luna memukuli pahanya pelan dengan gemas. Menambah bebannya saat ini. Ryeowook jadi semakin kepikiran bagaimana perasaan Luna jika tahu Yesung sudah berpacaran dengannya saat ini.

"Apa dia tahu kau berada dibus? Dia melihatmu?"

Luna menggeleng. "Ia sibuk melihat kedepan, tidak menoleh sama sekali. Dan bonusnya, dia sangat keren disaat mengendarai motor besar seperti itu! Aku gemas.."

"Ya.. dia memang keren."

Luna terkekeh lalu kembali menerawang. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana Yesung begitu keren dalam gayanya sendiri. Ryeowook yang memperhatikan Luna hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Inilah rasanya jika memiliki sahabat yang menyukai namjachingumu sendiri.

Antara bersalah dan sakit hati.

**xxXxx**

"Sepertinya kalian tidak perlu banyak latihan untuk menyanyi. Karena justru bisa memperburuk keadaan suara masing-masing. Yang penting kalian hafal lirik, nada, dan cara penyampaiannya. Aku akan mengevaluasi kalian setiap hari Senin dan Jumat."

Yeoja cantik bernama Boa Kwon itu mencoret-coret buku catatannya. Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk selama latihan menyanyinya bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya akan bicara jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Selebihnya, ia lebih suka _sok _menyibukkan diri dengan kertas lirik miliknya.

"Kalian boleh pulang awal. Terlebih untuk Yesung, aku tidak akan menyuruhmu untuk wajib menghadiri klub lagi. Ujian tinggal menghitung minggu saat ini. Belajarlah dengan serius." Boa tersenyum pada namja sipit itu.

Yesung mengangguk, senyum tipis terlihat untuk membalas senyum seonsaengnimnya. "Ye, Kwon seonsaengnim."

Boa kembali sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu untuk mencapai tempat mereka tadi latihan. Namja berambut ikal itu membereskan barangnya kedalam ransel hitam miliknya. Ryeowook dan Yesung juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Drrttt drrttt.

Yesung buru-buru mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar didalam sakunya. Ryeowook melirik Yesung dibalik poni panjangnya. Melihat namjachingunya yang sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel hitam yang tidak berhenti bergetar. Kyuhyun juga ikutan memperhatikan.

"Ne, appa?" Yesung menatap kearah lantai selagi mengangkat telefon yang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook ketahui dari appanya Yesung –dan Kyuhyun, tentunya. Wajah Yesung terlihat menegang singkat, lalu kembali tenang seketika. "Ne."

Yesung memutus kontaknya dengan Kangin. Manik obsidian itu melirik Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar ingin bertanya apa yang dikatakan Kangin barusan. Ryeowook yang melihat ada yang tak beres langsung berpura-pura duduk, tak berniat pergi dan menunggu penjelasan Yesung. Menguping? Entahlah.

"Umma kembali kerumah sakit. Yoochun ahjussi juga sudah berada dirumah sakit saat ini," Jelas Yesung. "Kita disuruh menyusul."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Yoochun ahjussi?! Berarti ini tentang–"

"Umma, pastinya."

**xxXxx**

Kangin duduk disalah satu dari lima kursi berjejer rapi dilorong rumah sakit. Ia menyender pada sandaran kursi sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Tepat disampingnya adalah pintu masuk menuju ruang laboratorium. Namja itu menunggu Yoochun yang sedang diperiksa didalam.

Sebenarnya uji tes untuk sumsum tulang belakang tidak membutuhkan waktu lama. Hanya membutuhkan sampel yang cukup untuk memeriksa apakah sumsumnya cocok dengan milik Leeteuk. Meskipun adik-kakak, mereka tetap harus mengikuti prosedur yang ada.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka dan terlihatlah Yoochun yang berada dikursi roda. Didorong oleh perawat namja yang terlihat ramah. Yoochun tersenyum kecil pada Kangin. Yoochun satu tahun dibawahnya, jadi namja itu bisa dibilang wajib menghormati Kangin.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kangin agak cemas.

Yoochun mengangguk. "Tenang saja. Hanya nyeri sedikit," Namja tampan itu tersenyum. "Paling beberapa menit lagi nyerinya hilang."

Kangin mengangguk mengerti. Namja berbadan besar itu membuntuti Yoochun yang didorong oleh perawat namja kearah kamar Leeteuk. Kebetulan kamar itu kamar kelas satu, jadi ada dua ranjang. Sengaja, agar Yoochun bisa beristirahat disana.

Dikamar, ada Junsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan Leeteuk. Leeteuk yeoja yang gampang akrab dengan orang asing, jadi walaupun Junsu tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sekalipun Leeteuk pasti dengan mudah menjadikan Junsu salah satu teman barunya.

"Kami kembali.."

Junsu menatap khawatir Yoochun yang berada diatas kursi roda. Perawat itu memindahkan Yoochun dengan bantuan Kangin juga. Yoochun tidak benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri, dia masih mampu meskipun tak cukup kuat. Jadi tidak akan sulit membuatnya pindah keatas ranjang.

"Gwaenchana? Bagaimana tesnya?" Tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Menunggu sekiranya kurang dari seminggu untuk mendapatkan hasilnya. Paling lama seminggu dan paling cepat lima hari," Jawab Kangin. "Sekarang Yoochun hanya perlu beristirahat."

Pintu kamar Leeteuk diketuk dari luar dan masuklah Yesung bersama Kyuhyun yang membawa masing-masing segelas susu hangat. Keduanya baru kembali dari kantin rumah sakit untuk makan dijam yang terbilang tanggung seperti ini. sekarang jam setengah lima sore.

"Oh.. itu Kyuhyun dan Yesung."

Junsu yang sudah bertemu dengan kedua namja itu langsung memperkenalkan keduanya pada Yoochun. Tadi mereka datang disaat Yoochun sudah dalam laboratorium, sehingga belum sempat bertemu dan berkenalan. Keduanya membungkuk sopan pada Yoochun.

"Keduanya sangat tampan," Puji Yoochun pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun. "Kalian harus bertemu dengan puteriku.."

"Ah, sebentar lagi ia sampai kok. Dia dalam perjalanan terakhir kutelefon. Puteriku memang agak penakut jika ditinggal dirumah sendirian. Apalagi menjelang malam begini.." Ujar Junsu malu.

"Maklum saja. Dia masih seumur Kyuhyun, apalagi yeoja. Dia pasti merasa tak aman kan." Kangin memakluminya.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Yesung langsung menghampiri Leeteuk dan bicara dengan Leeteuk. Hanya bertanya hal-hal kecil seperti masih sakit, pusing atau tidak, sejenis itu. Junsu yang sudah tahu keadaannya hanya bisa memperhatikannya tanpa komentar. Justru ia terhanyut dalam suasana hangat itu.

Tok tok.

Pintu itu terbuka kecil dan seseorang menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam. Mengintip. Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat orang yang ia cari ternyata benar berada didalam ruangan ini. Yeoja yang juga memakai seragam serupa dengan Kyuhyun dan Yesung itu memasuki kamar inap Leeteuk.

"Umma.."

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa menoleh pada suara yang terdengar familiar. Manik cokelat almond itu agak kaget melihat teman sekelasnya memanggil 'umma' pada adik ipar umma kandungnya itu. Yeoja tadi juga agak kaget melihat Kyuhyun.

"Ini Luna, anak kami satu-satunya." Kata Junsu memperkenalkan.

Luna membungkuk dalam pada Kangin, Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu begitu senang ketika melihat Yesung berada disana. Seolah jodoh tak akan lari kemana-mana. Semakin dekat pula jalannya menuju pelukan Yesung, itu yang ia pikirkan.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Sunyoung imnida. Aku biasa dipanggil Luna.."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook melangkah hati-hati dijalan menuju kembali kerumah. Ia baru kembali dari minimarket didekat rumahnya guna membeli bahan masakan yang ternyata habis sebelum waktunya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pegangan kantung plastik, sementara tangan kirinya mengenggam ponsel ber-_case _ungu miliknya.

Yesung belum menghubunginya sama sekali. Sejak ia diantar Yesung pulang dari sekolah, Yesung belum mengiriminya satu pesanpun atau menelefonnya. Soal diantar Yesung, tentu ia tidak diantar dari sekolah. Ryeowook memaksa untuk jalan kaki cukup jauh dan Yesung akan menyusul. Barulah dari tempat janjian, Yesung akan mengantar Ryeowook sampai rumah.

Guna menutupi hubungan mereka.

Drrttt drrttt.

'_Mianhae, Wookie-ah. Aku belum sempat mengabarimu. Aku baru sampai rumah dan akan langsung mandi dan tidur, atau mungkin belajar dulu. Entahlah. Kurasa aku tak ada waktu kali ini, mianhaeyo. Kuharap kau mengerti. Mianhaeyo..'_

"Ah, keuraeseo.." Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, agak kesal walaupun ia lega Yesung tak kenapa-kenapa. Ia sampai membacanya dua kali, untuk berusaha meyakinkan dirinya Yesung benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk sekedar bicara dengannya karena memang ia sibuk.

Tak lama ada pesan masuk lagi ketika ia belum sempat membalasnya.

'_Besok aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Minum _latte _atau _cappuccino _sekalian makan malam sepertinya bisa menemani selagi aku bercerita. Bawalah jaket atau mantel yang lebih tebal lagi besok. Jangan sampai kena flu atau demam, ne? Saranghae, Wookie-ah. Jaljayo.._'

Senyum Ryeowook tergores setelah sebelumnya ia sempat kesal. Yesung mampu memutar balik keadaan dengan cepat. Seperti ini contohnya. Dari yang sebelumnya kesal, jadi senang. dari yang tadinya biasa saja, jadi luar biasa. Yesung bakat main sulap sepertinya, batin Ryeowook yang mulai tak beres.

'_Aku mengerti, oppa. Beristirahatlah selesai melakukan kegiatan oppa. Jangan sampai kelelahan, ne? Nado saranghaeyo, oppa. Jaljayo ^^_'

**xxXxx**

"Ini pesanannya.."

Namja dengan manik cokelat almond itu mengangguk dan kembali membaca sebuah komik dari rak yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sebuah cafe yang juga mempunyai koleksi berbagai macam bacaan untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang. Karena di Mouse Rabbit tidak ramai, ia memutuskan untuk pergi kesini. Cocok untuk seseorang yang datang sendirian. Sepertinya saat ini.

Kakinya sesekali bergoyang selagi ia membaca komik berseries yang sering ia baca itu. Karena belum sempat membeli jilid terbaru dan kebetulan café ini punya, Kyuhyun langsung memilih buku itu. Sesekali ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan luar café yang cukup ramai.

Malam minggu.

Kyuhyun meringis. Terlalu banyak pasangan yang bergandengan tangan diluar saat ini. membuatnya sangat iri. Ingin rasanya pindah tempat sehingga tidak lagi menghadap kearah jendela besar ini. Namun tak ada tempat lain untuk berpindah.

Namja itu menyelipkan jari telunjuknya dihalaman terakhir ia baca dan menutupnya. Tangan kanannya mengambil cangkir teh strawberry hangat yang ia pesan. Menyesapnya selagi memperhatikan kelap-kelip lampu berwarna-warni diluar sana.

Seharusnya hari ini bukan Kyuhyun yang bertugas untuk datang ke café, melainkan Yesung. Namun Yesung pergi sejak siang dengan mobil milik Kyuhyun yang ia pinjam. Namja dengan manik cokelat almond itu terlalu bosan berada dirumah. Sehingga ia memilih untuk ke café dengan bus. Berharap kalau dia bisa pulang dengan Yesung nanti.

Mouse Rabbit berada disebrang, jadi ia bisa melihat jika café ramai atau tidak. Karena pengelihatannya masih normal dan sehat, ia bisa melihat mobil Hyundai hitam miliknya baru saja terparkir disana. Terlihatlah Yesung yang keluar lebih dahulu. Disusul seorang yeoja dari bangku penumpang.

"Eh? Yesung membawa yeoja?!"

Kyuhyun tampak _excited_. Matanya sibuk meneliti yeoja yang berjalan disamping Yesung menuju kedalam café. Selagi yeoja itu menoleh kearah Yesung yang lebih tinggi dan berada disampingnya, Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajah bagian samping sang yeoja.

"Familiar.."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tinggi yeoja itu tidak lebih dari 160 sentimeter dan tidak gemuk. Bisa dibilang mungil. Namja berambut ikal itu mengingat-ingat. Yesung tidak mempunyai saudara dekat. Teman dekat juga tidak ada, sepertinya.

Namja berumur 16 tahun itu terlalu penasaran. Ia menaruh uang sejumlah dengan teh strawberry yang ia pesan barusan dimeja kayu itu. Buru-buru keluar dari café dan menyebrangi jalan menuju ke Mouse Rabbit Café. Ia mengendap-endap, namun beberapa orang memperhatikannya.

Matanya bergerilya kedalam café milik umma kandungnya itu. Sungmin yang melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun langsung memanggil namja itu dengan gumaman kecil. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

"Wae geurae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Neo eodi-eseo?"

Namja itu menunjuk arah luar café. "Café sebrang jalan. Noona lihat Yesung? Dia bersama yeoja, kah?"

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sungmin agak kaget, wajahnya khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Karena ini pertama kalinya dia bersama dengan yeoja, aku jadi penasaran. Dimana dia? Diatas atau dibelakang? Ugh aku penasaran. Noona tahu siapa yeoja itu?"

Sungmin reflek mengangkat bahunya lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak melihatnya jelas."

Namja berambut cokelat itu mengangguk-angguk lalu kembali mencari-cari Yesung. Kyuhyun berjalan lambat-lambat menuju tangga lantai dua sekaligus mencari-cari Yesung dilantai satu. Kaki jenjangnya menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Dengan harapan ia melihat Yesung dilantai dua yang kebanyakan diisi oleh pasangan-pasangan.

Belum mencapai anak tangga paling atas, namja itu berhenti. Ia bisa melihat wajah Yesung yang sedang menyesap minumannya dari cangkir putih. Kyuhyun melihat Yesung tersenyum begitu tulus pada seseorang yang membelakanginya.

Tatapan keduanya bertemu.

Yesung terdiam tiba-tiba ketika melihat manik cokelat almond yang memandangnya datar. Sang lawan bicara Yesung yang merasa Yesung tiba-tiba terdiam sembari melihat kearah belakangnya pun merasa bingung. Ingin rasanya Yesung menyuruhnya untuk tidak menoleh. Tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Yeoja itu menoleh kebelakang. Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang cukup kaget melihatnya disana. Yeoja itu –Kim Ryeowook, membulatkan kedua matanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook lalu kembali turun kebawah. Tidak berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yeoja mungil itu panik. Manik cokelat karamelnya memandang manik obsidian milik Yesung yang tak memandangnya. Sekejap suasana romantis dan hangat mereka membeku ketika Kyuhyun memergoki mereka.

"Ye-Yesung oppa.." Ryeowook memanggil namja itu.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat. Obsidian itu memandang karamel itu dalam, terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya. Ini sudah seminggu kita merahasiakan ini. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti akan jatuh juga. Jangan khawatir."

Yeoja itu meringis. "Aku.. tidak enak hati padanya."

"Bukankah jatuh cinta itu harus sakit terlebih dahulu? Kita semua merasakan hal itu. Percayalah, ini bukan satu-satunya ujian yang akan kita lalui."

**xxXxx**

Setelah mengantar Ryeowook pulang kerumahnya, Yesung langsung tancap gas menuju kerumahnya. Baru ingin mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah, ia bisa melihat sepatu Kyuhyun yang tergeletak sembarangan disana. Menandakan Kyuhyun sudah pulang. Dalam keadaan emosi, tentu saja.

Yesung berlari ke lantai dua rumahnya. Suara derap kaki terdengar jelas ketika kakinya menapakki tangga yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Kangin keluar dari kamar, melirik Yesung yang terlihat tergesa-gesa. Tanpa berpikir macam-macam, namja itu kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Yesung sudah sampai dilantai dua. Dengan berusaha tenang, ia berjalan melewati kamar Kyuhyun yang harus ia lewati sebelum ia sampai dikamarnya. Namja berambut hitam itu kaget luar biasa ketika Kyuhyun menariknya masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa biru milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau berkencan dengan Ryeowook?!" Teriak Kyuhyun selagi mendorong Yesung ke tembok kamarnya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Ne, aku sudah menjadi namjachingunya."

"Kau tidak cukup baik untuknya, Kim Yesung! Kau.. tidak mengerti yeoja sama sekali! Kau –bahkan tak punya hati untuk dibagi ke lawan jenis! Teman saja kau tak punya, apalagi yeojachingu! Kau seharusnya hidup dalam duniamu sendiri! SENDIRIAN! Kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama siapapun! KAU–"

"Siapa kau berani menghakimiku begitu, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun melotot. "Jika kau tidak mencintainya, kau tidak seharusnya mendekatinya! Kau tidak seharusnya mengganggu kehidupannya! Kau tidak mengenalnya! Begitupula dengannya! Jika kau berniat main-main, kau memilih yeoja yang salah!"

"Dia tidak mencintaimu. Terimalah itu."

"M-mwo.."

Yesung memandang cokelat almond itu dalam. "Aku tahu semuanya. Aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi dia tak cukup mencintaimu. Rasa cintanya padaku lebih besar dibanding padamu. Dia menyayangimu sebagai sahabatnya sekarang. Dan dia milikku sekarang, Kyuhyun. Apa aku harus merelakan dia seperti aku merelakan semua milikku yang berharga dimasa kecil?"

"Mwo?! Memang apa yang sudah kau korbankan untukku?! Aku tidak pernah merasa aku mengambil hakmu! Ini beda, Kim Yesung! Ini soal Ryeowook! Dan jika kau tahu aku mencintainya, kau tidak berhak untuk bersama dengannya juga!"

"Aku merelakan semua mainan yang kusayangi hanya untuk dipinta lalu dirusak olehmu. Aku tak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Aku selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan appa padahal kau yang salah. Apa aku pernah mengeluh dulu dan berbalik untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Yang terakhir, aku merelakan appaku berbagi rasa sayang padamu. Kau bahkan tidak membiarkan umma menyayangiku, Cho Kyuhyun." Jelas Yesung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Nafasnya masih memburu karena emosi pada Yesung. Tentu saja Kyuhyun ingat semuanya. Semua hal jahat yang sudah ia lakukan untuk Yesung. Dan ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Asal Yesung hidup dengan tidak bahagianya, sudah cukup. Egois memang.

"Bukankah menyedihkan jika kau merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, namun akhirnya kau hanya bisa mengatakan 'aku sudah biasa merasakannya'?" Tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin tidak bisa menjawab Yesung. Setelah ia mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas dari mulutnya, Kyuhyun merasakan lidahnya mati rasa. Tangannya yang tadinya menahan Yesung untuk tetap menyender pada tembok kamarnya pun lepas.

Namja berambut ikal itu mundur beberapa langkah. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terasa panas. Tatapannya menerawang entah kemana. Yang jelas ia hanya bisa menunduk lemas. Tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Keluar dari kamarku."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook tanpa sadar sudah berada diarea wilayah sekolahnya. Seolah ia berjalan dari halte bus dekat sekolah sampai sini adalah sebuah ilusi belaka. Yeoja itu menatap sayu ruang kelasnya yang sebentar lagi ia masuki.

Manik karamel itu menunduk. Membuat rambut halus berwarna hitam legam itu menutupi wajahnya dari samping wajahnya. Ujung matanya bisa melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk dikursinya. Dengan PSP ditangan dan juga menunduk.

Ryeowook langsung duduk ditempatnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Luna dan Kibum yang mencoba memanggilnya. Dengan berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya disamarkan dengan kedua telinganya yang disumbat _ear-phone_. Padahal ia hanya mendengarkan musik instrumen dengan volume paling kecil.

Yeoja itu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menaruh keningnya disana. Dari kemarin ia pusing memikirkan bagaimana ia harus bersikap jika bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia tidak bertanya pada Yesung karena itu bisa meregangkan hubungannya. Ryeowook berusaha tidak membicarakan masalah Kyuhyun pada Yesung, begitu juga dengan Yesung.

Ryeowook melihat ada yang duduk disampingnya. Dari jam tangan berwarna hitam dan dua gelang berwarna merah dan biru yang berada disamping jam tangan hitam itu membuktikan kalau yang duduk disampingnya adalah Kibum. Yeoja itu tak berbuat apa-apa, hanya duduk disana.

Ryeowook tahu, Kibum disana bersiap untuk mendengar semua keluhan Ryeowook. Kibum kenal baik dengan Ryeowook, begitupula dengan Ryeowook. Keduanya juga satu SMP dulu, sehingga mereka mengerti baik satu sama lain.

Yeoja mungil itu melepas _ear-phone_ ungu yang tadinya menyumbat telinganya. Kibum menoleh pada Ryeowook dengan senyum menenangkannya. Membuat Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama. Seolah mereka bisa bertukar cerita lewat senyum masing-masing. Yeoja berkacamata itu menggumam kecil,

"Kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu ada untuk mendengarmu, kan?"

**xxXxx**

Kibum menatap ratusan gedung yang terlihat dari atap saat ini. Rata-rata gedung yang ia lihat adalah apartemen yang berjejer dipenjuru arah, perumahan elit orang-orang kaya Seoul yang berada disebelah kanannya –yang konon katanya rumah keluarga Yesung dan Kyuhyun ada disana, dan jalan raya yang ramai didominasi mobil dan bus.

"Kau harus mempertahankan apa yang kau yakini. Itu saja.." Kata Kibum.

Ryeowook yang duduk menyandar pada tembok pembatas itu menghela nafasnya. Kedua yeoja cantik ini langsung menuju atap sekolah ketika guru piket datang ke kelas dan mengatakan kalau guru fisika mereka tak masuk karena sakit. Tugas pun hanya lima soal mudah yang hanya lima menit Ryeowook dan Kibum kerjakan tadi.

"Itu yang akan kau lakukan jika kau diposisiku?" Tanya Ryeowook untuk yang kesekian kali.

Kibum mengangguk. "Kau harus bicara dengan Kyuhyun juga. Untuk menjelaskan semuanya meskipun dia tidak memintamu untuk menjelaskannya. Kyuhyun dan dirimu itu memang cocok, tapi mungkin kau hanya condong kearah sahabat jika bersama dengannya. Kau jelaskan saja hal itu."

"Kalau dia tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana?"

"Dia pasti mengerti, Ryeowook-ah. Kalau dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, dia pasti mengerti dan akan merelakanmu. Seperti yang dikatakan dimanapun, dia akan bahagia jika melihat orang yang ia cintai bahagia. Terdengar murahan dan menjijikan, tapi itu benar."

Ryeowook mendongak. "Apa kau pernah merasakan hal yang seperti itu?"

Yeoja cantik dengan suara agak berat itu melirik Ryeowook. Senyumnya mengembang lalu mengangguk. "Aku merasakannya dan akan terus merasakannya. Mungkin aku ditakdirkan sendirian–"

"Ya! Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, Kibum-ah. Kita diciptakan berpasang-pasangan, tahu!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, mungil. Mungkin aku saat ini memang ditakdirkan sendiri karena aku belum bertemu dengan namja yang akan menemaniku seumur hidup. Babo gateun!" Kibum menyentil kening Ryeowook gemas.

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Kibum ikutan duduk disamping Ryeowook dengan gaya yang sama. Kaki diluruskan dan tangan terlipat didada masing-masing. Kibum menyambar ponsel Ryeowook dan mencari sebuah lagu diponsel itu. Setelah ketemu apa yang ia cari, Kibum memasang _ear-phone _ungu milik Ryeowook dan satunya lagi diberikan pada Ryeowook.

"Sesulit apapun 'ujian'-nya, kita pasti bisa bangkit lagi. Bukankah begitu?" Kibum tersenyum kecil pada Ryeowook setelah mengutip dari lirik lagu _Dreaming Hero _yang mereka dengarkan, lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum. Sebenarnya ada obat untuk menghilangkan rasa stress. Dengan musik dan senyum. Jika kau mendengar musik, semua terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Dan jika kau tersenyum, kau akan merasa lebih bersyukur daripada sebelumnya.

**xxXxx**

Sungmin membawa dua kotak bekal didekapannya. Bel baru berdering beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi ketika Sungmin mencari Siwon dikelas namja itu, Siwon tak ada disana. Teman sekelas Siwon bilang kalau namja itu langsung ke ruang OSIS setelah bel istirahat.

Ketika ia sudah sampai didepan ruang OSIS, Sungmin terlebih dahulu mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu. Ia melihat Siwon sedang menyesap _latte _kemasan kotak yang dijual dikantin. Sepertinya ia menyuruh seseorang untuk membelikannya.

"Siwon-ah.."

Siwon mendongak lalu tersenyum kecil. "Waeyo, Sungmin-ah?"

Yeoja kelinci itu berjalan mendekati Siwon. Ia menyodorkan kotak bekal berwarna biru muda pada Siwon. Sedangkan dirinya masih mendekap kotak bekal berwarna merah muda yang Siwon rasa itu bekal milik Sungmin.

"Aku memasak lebih untukmu. Kuharap kau mau memakannya," Yeoja itu terkekeh malu. "Aku baru belajar membuatnya kemarin. Kata ummaku enak, jadi kumasakkan lagi pagi ini."

Siwon terlihat senang melihat kotak bekal itu. "Sepertinya enak. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah ada bekal, Sungmin-ah. Aku selalu dibawakan bekal setiap harinya dan baru saja selesai memakannya. Biar kusimpan bekal darimu untuk istirahat siang nanti jika aku kelaparan, tak apa-apa kan?"

Sungmin terlihat kecewa, namun ketika Siwon bilang akan memakannya siang nanti ia kembali senang. Yeoja manis itu mengangguk setuju dan menaruh bekal Siwon disana. Meskipun tidak bisa makan bersama, asal Siwon memakan bekalnya ia sudah senang.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk, jadi lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja," Sungmin beranjak berdiri sambil membawa kotak bekalnya. "Annyeong, Siwon-ah."

"Ne.."

**xxXxx**

Ryeowook hanya bisa diam didalam kelas seharian ini. Pagi-pagi tadi, mading sekolah ramai dikunjungi murid yang penasaran dengan gosip mingguan. Dan setiap hari Selasa, memang mading akan diperbaharui dengan topik-topik menarik. Ya contohnya hari ini,

**Kim Yesung Menjalin Cinta Dengan Kim Ryeowook?!**

Artikel bercetak tebal yang kurang lebih dihiasi oleh sekitar lima paragraf dan tujuh kata yang menjadi judulnya itu membuat yeoja-yeoja pecinta Yesung menjerit. Beberapa namja malah terlihat kasian dengan Ryeowook yang mendapatkan namjachingu tak punya ekspresi begitu. Mereka hanya tak kenal Yesung yang sekarang mulai tersenyum karena Ryeowook.

Sasaeng Yesung sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Setelah Yesung dan Ryeowook terlihat memasuki Mouse Rabbit Café hari Sabtu lalu. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan foto Ryeowook dan Yesung yang diambil dari posisi yang berbeda. Ryeowook sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Kibum juga tak bisa apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menyuruh Ryeowook untuk tidak keluar kelas karena bisa-bisa ia dicari-cari oleh fans Yesung yang masih belum kenal dirinya, dan juga membantu melawan yeoja-yeoja yang menyukai Yesung dikelas mereka sendiri.

"Ryeowook-ah.."

Luna duduk disamping Ryeowook. Luna daritadi hanya bisa diam ketika melihat bisik-bisik yeoja yang cukup keras untuk didengar. Kaget, tentu saja. Setelah melihat foto yang diberikan sebagai bukti kalau keduanya memang ada hubungan khusus. Ryeowook tidak menjawab panggilan Luna. Ia menunggu Luna yang bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Uhm.. kau sungguh memiliki hubungan dengan Yesung sunbae?" Tanya Luna lembut.

Ingin berbohong, ia akan menambah bebannya. Akhirnya, Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. "Mianhae, Luna-ya. I-iya, aku yeojachingunya Yesung sunbae."

Yeoja berambut pirang itu mulai merubah air wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tak cerita?"

"A-aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana jika bercerita padamu. Terlebih kau sudah bilang padaku kalau kau menyukainya. A-aku tak enak hati padamu," Jelas Ryeowook. "Mianhaeyo.."

Luna hanya diam. Ia menatap kedalam manik karamel itu lama. Lalu tak lama Luna langsung bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki dan kembali ke kursinya. Tanpa bicara apapun. Sebelumnya ia melirik Kyuhyun yang memperhatikannya dan Ryeowook. Wajah Kyuhyun menyiratkan tak suka.

**xxXxx**

"Ryeo-Ryeowook-ah!"

Kali ini Sungmin yang memanggilnya. Yeoja kelinci itu baru saja kembali dari ruang OSIS untuk mengambil kotak bekal yang ia titipkan pada Siwon. Hanya menitipkan, karena Siwon meminta Sungmin untuk tidak membawakannya bekal lagi. Tidak mau merepotkan Sungmin meskipun yeoja itu sudah bilang kalau itu tidak merepotkan.

"Ye, Sungmin sunbae?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook penasaran. "Kau.. dengan Yesung sunbae.. uhm.. kau tahu lah maksudku.."

Yeoja yang jauh lebih mungil itu mengerti. Ryeowook langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Sungmin melihatnya langsung tersenyum dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Ryeowook yang bingung hanya bisa terpaku, tak membalas pelukan Sungmin.

"Aku senang kalau Yesung sunbae dan kau berhubungan begini. Kalian begitu serasi tahu! Meskipun yah.. kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun menyukaimu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk lagi. "Yah.. aku tahu."

Yeoja berbadan seksi itu menepuk lembut kepala Ryeowook dua kali. "Gwaenchana. Namja itu pasti mengerti. Uhm kau pulang bersama Yesung sunbae mulai sekarang, kan? Semuanya sudah tahu.."

"Ne.. kurasa sudah tidak ada yang bisa ditutup-tutupi lagi. Lebih baik jalani saja apa adanya," Jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum tipisnya. "Aku duluan, Sungmin sunbae. Yesung sunbae sudah menunggu didepan.."

"Keurae! Hati-hati ya!"

Sungmin melambai kecil pada Ryeowook yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Baru saja ia ingin memasukan kotak bekalnya kedalam tas _pink_-nya ia teringat bahwa ponselnya ketinggalan ditempat Siwon. Terpaksa ia harus kembali kedalam sekolah.

Selagi berjalan ia bisa melihat siluet yeoja masuk kedalam ruangan OSIS. Ia mengenal yeoja dengan rambut hitam dikuncir kuda dengan kacamata bingkai penuh berwarna hitam itu. Kim Kibum, Sekretaris OSIS. Teman Siwon sedari kecil pula. Siwon sering menceritakan Kibum pada Sungmin.

Tanpa Siwon tahu kalau yeojachingunya agak cemburu.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Kibumie hanya temannya!"

Yeoja mungil dengan tubuh yang bisa dibilang 11:12 dengan anggota member Sistar itu melenggang menuju ruang OSIS. Mengintip sedikit kalau Siwon memberikan Kibum sebuah kotak yang Sungmin ketahui adalah kotak bekal yang Siwon makan tadi siang.

"Bilang pada ummamu, kimchinya jangan pedas." Goda Siwon.

Kibum cemberut. "Jelas aku yang membuatnya. Kau ini tidak percaya sekali kalau aku yang membuat bekalnya termasuk kimchinya!"

Siwon mengacak poni Kibum. "Ne-ne. Masakanmu makin lama makin enak. Kau pintar!"

"Keuromyeon!" Bangga Kibum. "Eh.. ini ponsel siapa?"

Siwon meliriknya. "Ah.. punya Sungmin. Sepertinya ketinggalan, biar aku yang memberikannya nanti. Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, ne? Jangan pulang tanpaku."

"Uhm, keurae."

Sungmin langsung kabur dari sana sebelum ketahuan mengintip. Tapi seketika ia berhenti berlari dan berjalan lambat-lambat. Kenapa ia kabur? Kenapa ia tak masuk dan meminta penjelasan dari kalimat Siwon barusan? Jadi bekal itu dibawakan Kibum? Sementara Sungmin boleh pulang sendiri, kenapa Kibum tak boleh? Kenapa ia begitu bahagia hanya dengan menatap yeoja itu? Kenapa Siwon? Kibum?

_Wae?_

**xxXxx**

"Kyuhyun-ah."

Namja berambut cokelat itu baru saja ingin masuk kedalam mobilnya. Luna, yang baru saja diketahui ternyata sepupu kandungnya itu menghampirinya. Yeoja cantik itu menunjuk mobil Kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam. Membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya dan membiarkan Luna duduk dikursi penumpang bagian depan. "Wae geurae?"

Luna melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Aku tahu kau suka pada Ryeowook."

Namja itu mendengus. "Lalu? Apa itu merugikanmu? Merugikanku?"

"Bukan," Luna melirik Kyuhyun kesal. Yeoja itu memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak marah kalau Yesung oppa malah merebut Ryeowook darimu?"

"Biar kutebak, kau menyukai Yesung?"

Luna menghela nafasnya lalu menatap kedepan lagi. Dengan kesal ia mengangguk dan menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Namja itu terlihat tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Luna kembali menghadap Kyuhyun. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Kau ingin membuat kesepakatan denganku?" Tawar Luna.

"Mwo?"

Luna tersenyum licik. "Kau bisa dapatkan Ryeowook, biar aku dapatkan Yesung. Kita pisah mereka sehingga kita bisa dapat keduanya."

Namja itu terlihat merendahkan dengan tawa singkatnya. "Jika rencanamu tidak matang, aku tidak mau membantumu. Ini soal cinta, Luna. Bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan bahan lelucon."

"Kau dengarkan dulu apa rencanaku."

**xxXxx**

**Way For Love**

**-To Be Continue-**

Siapa yang udah ngitung berapa lama Jongmi hiatus? Ahahaha lama banget ya? Mianhae readerdeul. Kemarin Jongmi sibuk ujian. Kalian tahu lah, SBMPTN, aku juga ikut SIMAK. Dan agak nyesek sih pas liat ngga lulus SBMPTN padahal udah cukup belajarnya kok. Sedih.. kurang hoki.

Jadi curhat? Wkwk.

Oke! Ini lanjutannya! Udah dibongkar sedikit kan gimana lanjutannya disini? Jongmi ngga pernah ngarep banyak dari kalian kok. Jongmi tau udah ada yang lupa kemaren sampe mana ceritanya wkwk. Jongmi sebagai reader juga gitu wkwk.

Terimakasih banyak untuk: wooks, **jongwookie**, Kim Sooyeon, **meidi96**, bluerose, **yensianx**, Kirefa, Hyunkyu, **Ri Yong Kim**, **L'Affect**, **UyunElfRyeowook**, guest, **hanazawa kay**, **cartwrightelfsuju** **shawolshinee**, **kryopryeong**, **lailatul magfiroh 16**, **ndah951231**, **saltybear**, **Devi AF**, dyahYWS, 77clouds, R'Rin4896, **EternalClouds2421**, **Heldamagnae**, **Baby Kim**, Mrs. Kim, **Greycells Lya**, Kim Anna, Miho, **niisaa9**, Yeon, **sushimakipark**, 93424, Rinrichoi, LQ, Yulia CloudSomnia, guest, **Let's KT**, PurpleAddict, **dwiihae**, guest, **TabiWook**, Kirefa, **HanakimiKim**, 77clouds.

Maaf namanya salah ato lupa dimasukin~ Ada yang review duakali karena ngingetin buat ngelanjutin. Terimakasih banyak ya, kalo ngga diingetin pasti belum update haha. Dan maaf juga aku dichapter ini ngga sempet balesin review karena aku sedang punya dua project FF lagi. Aku mau langsung ngetik lanjutan WFL ini biar ga ngaret haha.

Karena lusa sudah puasa, maafin kalo Jongmi punya salah ya readerdeul! Mari kita saling menghargai dengan memberi feedback! Terimakasih banyak dukungannya! Fighting!


End file.
